Assassins
by TotoTail
Summary: An assassination battle royale will claim their lives. Friendships may last, but winning will come at a price. Many ship teasers!
1. Rules

**A/N: Hello all, I decided to write this based off true events. This game is real and is happening at my school right now. So I thought: why not make a RWBY version of it? Since this is based off real events, expect irregular updates, as I do not know what the future will hold. It could be fun, so here goes nothing.**

* * *

Rules of the Game:

The goal of the game is to assassinate your assigned target without getting hit by your assassin. If you hit your target with any water, they are out. If your target hits you before you hit them, they have twenty minutes to get away. Once you have assassinated your target, you will then take on his or her target. New addition: if you're having trouble finding your target or for whatever reason desire to switch, you may pay five bucks to switch to a different random target. You must give this money to either Melanie or Miltia, as they are the game makers. (Another player must also be in desire of a target switch for this to happen; if not, you're out of luck.) If YOU have been assassinated, YOU must contact one of the kill hotlines IMMEDIATELY after being assassinated. You have one week to hit your target. If you do not assassinate your target within that week, you will be out.

The school parking lot is OFF LIMITS from 7:00 am to 3:15 pm.

NO WATER GUNS IN SCHOOL

Prom weekend is OFF LIMITS

No entering houses unless invited in by a family member of the household

Inside public buildings are OFF LIMITS

You CANNOT shoot your target while he or she is entering work or a school activity, but afterwards is fair game.

You must hit clothing or skin; hitting a bag or shield DOES NOT COUNT

If there are any disputes, you will both be disqualified

PSA: cheat and you will be disqualified and face the wrath of social media obliteration.

IF/WHEN YOU ARE ASSASSINATED: Text Melanie (123) 456-7890 or Miltia (123) 455-7890.


	2. She's a Squirter

**A/N: As I said before, expect random updates. I will try my best to involve as many characters as possible while putting in the actual events that have happened. This game is kind of a big deal. You only have to pay five dollars to enter this competition for the seniors. You get about seven hundred dollars if you win. In other words, the last man standing. Just because your assassin shoots you, doesn't mean you still can't enjoy the game. You can still help others, that is, if those so-called 'others' are still in the game. In real life, only the students have the option to play, however, for the sake of this fan fiction, the beacon staff will be playing. This is a modern world AU, except the whole faunus thing. Let's get started!**

* * *

**THURSDAY**

* * *

"Assassins is every year."

"Yeah, and it starts tomorrow."

"Can you believe it? We're seniors, we can finally play the game!"

"Be sure to follow for the kill count."

"And don't forget…social media obliteration."

The random student sighed and said, "No pressure."

Yang walked through the crowded hallways of Beacon High School. She heard the various whispers about the game she had been dying to play since she was a little girl. Why? It's because of her family history; her grandmother won, her mother won, and now, it was Yang's turn to win, and everyone knew it. **(Toto: This school is old)**.

Of course, Yang had a plan on how to win. It wouldn't be easy going up against her senior class. It was common knowledge that one needs to have resources available for them to use in order to win. One of Yang's many advantages is the fact that her dad owns a car dealership; so she basically has an unlimited selection of cars in case she needs to switch.

Yang also has another unlikely advantage; she does not do much outside of school, besides boxing in the gym, which is actually quite surprising. However, she could easily move that activity to inside her house just for this game. She carefully calculated everything she needed to do before hand. She didn't like the idea of becoming basically a recluse, but that's what the outcome started to forebode.

The last of her advantages would be the fact she also has Ruby, a person who would never betray Yang as well as being Yang's "adopted little sister". She couldn't even fathom the thought of Ruby betraying her trust.

A few years ago, as a couple of underclassmen, Yang and Pyrrah formed an official alliance to prepare for the onslaught. They were soul mates in a way; they could trust each other with just about anything. They have known each other since elementary school, and since then the bond they have formed has become virtually unbreakable.

That bond however, caused Yang to worry about Pyrrah's potential as a player in "Assassins". This worry lead Yang to discover the only way Pyrrah could get shot, and that was after her soccer practice, which put her in quite a bit of danger. On the flip side however, Yang's only worry about her own safety was the fact that she would have to go outside to stalk her mark.

You have to know how to keep your mouth shut on specific topics. If certain information got leaked, like when you are going after your mark, the hunter would become the hunted and your mark could alert your assassin, then you would realize that because of this simple mistake, you inadvertently lost. However, there is also another risk, although not to you, that can only happen if your target knows your assassin. This means by telling your assassin that you're being hunted, the mark could also potentially leak the information on who is hunting YOU.

This game is one all about risk and reward. By taking higher risks, your reward is potentially greater, but on the flip side, taking a higher risk also has the potential of you losing because you got too greedy. Sadly though, not many people know about that fact, because of so, it makes the game a little bit less challenging at the start, but once the pool of contestants have been weeded out, the real fun begins.

In present time, Yang was sitting; waiting for the message from the page led by Melanie and Miltia on who her mark is going to be. Today, it's Thursday, the day before the game would finally begin. Her fate will be decided tomorrow at 3:15, and because of so, Yang could only wait anxiously.

After about forty minutes, Yang got the personal message from the page which she had so anxiously been waiting for. Based on the context of the message, Yang could only think that Miltia was the one who sent her the message.

*HEYYYY YANG! GOOD LUCK IN ASSASSINS! I know for a fact you'll win just like your granny and mom. But just because I'm a game maker doesn't mean I'll help you cheat. YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN.*

Yang sighed. Truthfully, Miltia became a friend to Yang by complete chance when they were on the basketball team together last year. To be honest, when Yang first met Miltia, she thought Miltia had a resting bitch face, but that didn't mean Miltia was a bitch. Shortly thereafter however, Yang quit the team to pursue boxing more competitively. Melanie was another story though; the only reason Yang wasn't friends with Melanie was because she wasn't on the basketball team; the blonde never had the chance to speak with her.

Which brings them here...

Yang was sitting in her boring English class glad for a distraction, smiling and looking down at her phone that was hiding in her lap.

\- Miltia, cut the crap. Ik u texted every1 else their target b4 me just to piss me off. Who is my target?-

Miltia replied a little too quickly for comfort.

*Fine jeeeez, lighten up, will ya? Your target is: Fox Alistair. HAPPY HUNTING!*

Yang felt uneasy about her target. She only saw him fight in boxing, and he was a good one at that. He looked to have power to his speed, but that wasn't it at all. He knew where pressure points were on the body and he could take down even the mightiest of boxers. Fox wasn't only strong; he was smart and very in tune with the rest of Beacon. In short, Yang knew she was screwed.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath.

Just then, the bell rang for the end of the school day. Yang immediately went to go find Pyrrah to discuss their targets.

While walking to her locker, the blonde just kept thinking about how hard this game was already. Now she knew why people made such a big deal out of winning. The winner got SEVEN HUNDRED DOLLARS on average, which is a MASSIVE amount of money to all the students at Beacon. Her mother and grandma had to be quite something to win the game against this many people, and among them, quite a few bad asses, some of which she had already met.

Yang's mother and grandma aren't around anymore. Her grandma died of old age and her mother went MIA shortly after Yang entered high school. However, the void in Yang's heart was shortly filled with excitement by her beloved sister Ruby's unexpected arrival.

The blonde arrived at Pyrrah's locker, and to her surprise, the Amazon was already packing up to leave for soccer. Pyrrah usually takes her time after school. Soccer starts around 3:30 P.M. and school ends at 3:00 P.M. It was especially odd since the game's participants had just been selected and it was now 3:17 P.M.

Yang bit her bottom lip and ignored that fact. The blonde came up behind Pyrrah and slapped her back, "Hey Pear!" Yang moved closer to her ear, violently inhaling her hair, "Who's your target?" She let out a creepy exhale.

Pyrrah, used to Yang's action and ignoring it, smirked and looked like she was on top of the world. She put her hands on her hips as her hair swayed back and forth, "Mine is so easy to shoot, and I have his class every day. It's professor Port. By the way, stop smelling my hair!"

Yang gave a wide grin, "Psh how 'bout no? I only call you Pear because your hair smells like majestic pears. Though, for some reason there seems to be a hint of lilac…" Yang paused at a quick thought about the unusual scent in Pyrrah's hair, but she brushed it off the thought that had crossed her mind. "But back to the whole Port thing," Yang's eyes lit up, "You can literally just wait for him to come outside to his car after school. That is way too easy! You're so lucky!" Yang felt like already congratulating Pear on the kill.

"I know, but enough about me, what about you, are you screwed?" Pyrrah could tell by Yang's eagerness she was nervous. "If you were happy about your target you probably would have told me first."

Yang rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, I got Fox Alistair. What am I gonna to do?" Her head dropped with her spirits lowered.

Pyrrah perked up, "Hey! Ren has band with him! You could totally ask Ren for the band schedule. Also, about Fox, I've heard he's blind. So I guess that's something to go with."

Delighted by the band idea, Yang replied, "I will definitely do that, and it won't matter if he's blind if he can stay inside all day. Or at least dodge me when I shoot him."

Pyrrah began to rush, "Yeah, you do that. Listen, I have to go, this is the last soccer practice before I have to start worrying if I'm going to be shot afterwards," she laughed, "I'll see you later Yang."

"Bye, Pear" Yang watched as Pyrrah left the hall. _Pear's laugh brings joy to this world._

As Pyrrah's back was turned and walking away, she couldn't help but smile at her fond nickname that she secretly loved. She was never switching that shampoo.

Before Yang knew it, the hallways were completely empty, and she went home.

* * *

**THURSDAY NIGHT**

* * *

The blonde had made plans with Neptune yesterday to go water gun shopping in preparation for the game tomorrow. Neptune picked her up and they were currently in Dust Till Dawn.

Yang and Neptune's relationship was a simple one. Back in middle school, Neptune took an interest in Weiss, and that's just kind of how he got involved in their friend group. Weiss never returned his feelings, although, it was quite clear to Yang that Weiss liked Neptune, but he still connected with the group. As Yang puts it he just 'appeared out of no where.' Even though he suddenly became part of the squad, they got along really well over the years.

Yang and Neptune were standing looking at a wide selection of water guns for the past twenty minutes. Neptune was losing patience with the blonde.

Yang wanted the PERFECT water gun, something that would make her mother and grandma proud. Something worth buying, something WORTH her time.

"What are you even looking for?" Neptune was genuinely curious. He wanted to know what kind of water gun supposedly one of the best assassins would buy. _Let's see if her hot personality is unable to be doused by a little water..._

"Something mobile, nothing too big or flashy, though that is my style." She said with a wide grin.

"You mean something like this?" He held up the smallest, handheld purple water gun. It was almost smaller than Neptune's hand.

The blonde gasped in surprise and shook Neptune's shoulders, "NEPTUNE! IT'S PERFECT! YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Yang could just tell from the water gun's aura that this was the way to go. She got a very good vibe.

"A pu-pu-pu! Intellectual. Thank you." He said with a smile, "But you know I was just joking right? That thing can't hit anyone."

Yang took that as a challenge. She didn't say anything and forcefully took the water gun from Neptune's hand. The blonde went over to the nearest water fountain and filled up the water gun.

Neptune gave her a weird look of disbelief. You know, the 'oh god, not in the middle of this store, have some mercy!' Face. She began to shoot him with tons of mini sprays, courtesy of her new little handheld purple water gun she nicknamed Ember.

"Hey! It can shoot far too!" The blonde knew for a fact she was buying it.

After drenching Neptune, Yang kind of had to pay for that water gun. The manager of the store made sure of that.

"I can't believe you just bought, AND named that…that thing, and was drenching me really necessary?" Neptune looked disappointed in Yang. He really wanted to see her buy some badass looking water gun, something maybe having a chance at winning. _I guess she's a squirter, not a shooter. _

"HEY! Just watch, Ember and I are going to beat the entire senior class together." Yang began to cuddle her new gun. "Besides, what the hell is that thing?"

Neptune gasped, "THIS, is my new best friend!" He held up a large, blue water gun, holding it closely.

"Yeah, good luck running with that giant ass thing in your arms. Though, I guess that's not too surprising since you're named after a god of the sea." The blonde gave him a knowing look.

"Says the girl who prefers squirting rather than finishing loudly," Neptune said under his breath.

"Each person has a different style I guess… " Neptune paused, "Anyways, Yang I really want you to win." Neptune took a deep breath.

Yang knew this conversation was taking a turn to the serious side and began listening intently.

He continued, "If I get out, I promise I will try to help you." He stared into Yang's lilac eyes and paused briefly, "Of course that is, if you let me. I know the theme of this game is to 'trust no one,' but I want you to know, you can trust me." Neptune gave a wide grin showing off his pearly whites.

Yang swore she saw one of them twinkle.

She ignored it and looked into his sincere eyes, which was a little difficult since he's half a foot taller than her "Thanks Neptune, but for right now, I am just going to see how things play out."

Yang didn't want to believe Neptune was Yang's assassin; not her Vanilla boy. But currently, Yang was playing it safe, and trusted no one but Pyrrah. She did not want him to take offense to that, but that's just how things were at the moment.

"Well, I'm glad you listened to what I had to say." Neptune looked very relieved.

"Hey no problem buddy!" Yang gave him a cheery smile and held out her fist.

They bumped fists and Neptune said, "You might have the better chance, but I still want the cash."

Yang couldn't help but laugh, "Doesn't everyone?"

* * *

**Toto: You like it? Check out The Grim(m) Oracles by me as well!**

**Nick Note: I honestly have too much of a blast thinking of sex puns. It's the name of the game around here, and I think it's one of the reasons I'm gonna have a blast editing this Fan fic. All hail the mighty Nick-sama!**


	3. Dropping the Water Bomb

**Toto: Just a little side note, the game makers (Melanie and Miltia) are unable to play Assassins, as they are the ones organizing the game. They know everyone's target and have a grand list. In the end, they get money as well along with the winner, because they took the time to organize and plan everything out.**

* * *

**FRIDAY**

* * *

Yang was sitting in her last class, which was English. The whole school day was like a blur to Yang. Everyone, which means literally everyone, was talking about their targets. What their target does, where they are at certain times; basic information gathering and recon. Assassins was the talk of the senior class, which was expected, especially since there was a fairly large grand prize. Even some juniors were gossiping, willing to help out their upperclassmen.

Today was the day Assassins started, the most important day. At 3:15 P.M, the die will have been cast. Now that everyone had their targets and assassins assigned, people just couldn't seem to keep their mouths shut. The blonde couldn't keep tabs on all the information she was given throughout the day. Many rumors were flying already about whose assassin was whose, and their targets.

Of course, Yang couldn't help but wonder who her assassin was, who wouldn't? The blonde just hoped he or she was a dumbass and would make a stupid mistake. She wanted them to reveal themselves immediately. She knew that would be too good to be true. If they did reveal themselves soon, she needed to study her assassin's car in order to avoid it. She was going to be cautious. After all, she was most vulnerable during the 15 minutes she is on her way home from school. And speaking of Assassins, Yang still needed to talk to Ren about the band schedule.

The last bell rang, and the blonde rushed to Ren's locker, knowing he was about to leave for an appointment.

Yang and Ren's relationship isn't complex in any sense of the word. They met in middle school and, being polar opposites, somehow got along. It was probably due to the fact that they have an "opposites attract" scenario. She has golden blonde hair with an outgoing personality, and Ren had black hair with that single pink streak on his bangs, which she had a sneaking suspicion that Nora was involved in, as well as the fact that he is often aloof and withdrawn from the rest of the group.

Yang saw a green and black blob in the distance that were talking to each other. They were standing by the lockers and she jogged towards them in the crowded halls, "Hey Blakey." She paused, "Ren." Yang nodded her head and looked directly at Ren. "Sorry to break up the convo between ninjas, but could I talk to you alone for just a second?"

Ren nodded and they went into a more secluded corner of the lockers, leaving Blake behind. However, Blake was in the distance, staring at the two while they were having their conversation. In fact, to any onlooker, it would seem as if there two were having a secret meeting of sorts.

Ren was wearing a simple dark green t-shirt that was hugging his body tightly. He wore jeans and matching tennis shoes. Ren's favorite color is green, so spotting him in a crowd whenever you wanted to was pretty easy. Ren scratched his head, "What is it?"

"Could you please give me the band schedule? I'll admit, it does have to do with Assassins, but i'm sure you already figured that out." Yang gave a shy smile. She could only hope Ren wouldn't suspect her of being Ren's assassin, after all this game was one where participants have to be smart. If she lost Ren's trust, her job would have gotten MUCH more difficult.

Ren looked happy to oblige, "Of course," he gave her a serious look and whispered, "But I'm not your target, right?"

Yang looked at him in disbelief, "No! I would never betray you!" She was a little hurt at the fact that Ren would suggest she would betray him, but she also sympathized with him because this game was a huge deal among the seniors.

"Relax, i'm just messing with you. We are going to be future dorm mates after all." He gave a wink, "I'll text you the schedule as soon as I get home. It's a future dorm mate promise."

Of course Yang would pick the wrong time to be gullible, "You are such a dick, you know that?" She lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow god, you still pack a punch, even if you're holding back!" He rubbed his shoulder and whispered, "Who is your target?"

That was the question Yang had been dreading all day. She especially didn't want her friends asking. This would put her at a great disadvantage, even if one of her close friends knew. She knew Ren probably wouldn't tell anyone, but Yang was cautious. The blonde figured she would end up telling Ren anyway, just to get more information about Fox.

"Sorry Ren, i'm on a don't ask, don't tell basis, please don't take it personally. I can say that hens will praise me though." Yang could only shrug at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hey, I completely understand, and just so you have my trust; my target is Scarlet. Anyways, have fun becoming the chicken queen." Ren was hoping Yang would have a little faith in him. "That makes me sound like a poultry dish you know right?" Yang said out loud.

"Anyways that's good to know, but don't you have to get going?" Yang looked at the clock on the wall that read 3:05 P.M.

"Crap! You're right. Good Luck in Assassins, though i'm sure you won't be needing it." Ren took off down the halls, already in danger. Ren could easily be shot while entering or exiting his appointment.

Yang turned around to see an adorable kitty still present in the distance. The blonde has wanted to talk to Blake for a while. Blake began walking towards Yang, "Hey Yang," she smiled. Yang studied Blake; she adorned her iconic black bow that Yang had come to love. She also wore a simple, black t-shirt that was paired with matching jeans that showed off her efforts in track quite well. Yang approved of this look.

"Hey to you too," Yang slapped her ass. Though, Yang preferred to call it "The Bellabooty."

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SLAPPING MY ASS?! I swear that habit of yours is so annoying!" Blake yelled.

"Oh come on, you know you like it," Yang said, exaggerating the word 'come.'

Blake squeezed her eyes shut and face palmed at Yang's horrible pun.

"So, are you playing?" Yang was actually curious. As far as Yang knew, Blake hadn't said a word about joining.

Blake knew what Yang was referring to, "Of course, who isn't?"

There was a temporary pause.

"Wait so...you're not going to ask me who my target is?" Blake was constantly being asked all day for her target, it was a nice relief on her part.

"No i'm on a don't ask, don't tell basis. I know how annoying being asked can be, even though it's only been one day since targets were assigned." Yang sighed.

"Well i'm glad someone understands. Who knows, maybe we will end up helping each other out." Blake was hopeful, she wanted to make even more memories with the blonde, especially since this was their last year together in high school. They won't have days where they can kick back and let things happen.

Yang knew Blake was probably the most secretive and mysterious person in the grade. The Kitty was probably Yang's biggest threat, and greatest potential ally. If Yang wanted to work with her, she would have to be careful. But something told her she was willing to take that chance in the future. However, Blake has been Yang's best friend since she could remember. One of the advantages Blake provides is a great amount of stealth, which became apparent after a certain incident involving an awkward situation in the locker room a few years ago.

"Yeah, you never know what the future will hold," Yang began to rub Blake's cat ears.

Blake secretly loved it when Yang did that. The Kitten didn't mind as much now that the halls were mostly cleared out, in fact she was a little happy that they were cleared out because she had begun to quietly purr. But she still cared that people were staring.

"Y-yang s-s-stop there a-are people watching!" Blake pushed the blonde off her. She instantly missed the euphoric contact.

Yang pouted and looked at the clock on the wall in front of the pair, "Crap, we have to go. Assassins begins in five minutes. Want to walk to our cars together?"

Blake gave her a hesitant glare.

Yang realized that maybe it sounded like she was setting Blake up. "NOT LIKE THAT! IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME! I mean, if we make it to our cars on time, and roll up the windows, there's no way our assassins can shoot us!" She quickly exclaimed.

"Oh calm down, you know I like messing with you. Just so you know, if you were my assassin, I would just shoot you every twenty minutes," Blake began to laugh.

They headed to their cars, "Oh come on you know I don't like getting wet, at least not up stairs." Yang replied with a wink. "But I would love if you ate a certain taco for me."

Blake blushed, got into her car and yelled, "YOU KNOW, I REALLY DO HATE IT WHEN YOU TEASE ME LIKE THAT!"

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT! Don't tell me pussy cat doesn't like getting a little bit wet." Yang couldn't help but snicker.

Yang looked down at her phone, it was 3:15 P.M. on the dot. Just then, she got a notification from 's page that beaconed, " BeaconHS_Assassins2015 may the odds be ever in your favor. Let the games begin! #playtowin" (**A/N: beaconing is RWBY verse form of tweeting).**

* * *

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

* * *

Yang was in her room waiting for Ren's text. She was surfing looking at different people's beacons She was looking up information on Fox. She found out he was a player in the woodwind section of the band.

_SCORE!_

She also realized that Fox tended to hang out with Yatsuhashi and Emerald a lot. In fact, last time she saw him he was sneaking away somewhere with Coco.

_I guess I could just watch for them during school if I happen to pass them._

She knew that would be in vain though, she was pretty sure she hasn't seen Fox the whole year, what difference would it make? Plus, finding him in school wouldn't change anything. You can't shoot people during school, and you can't shoot them in public buildings. The blonde couldn't help but sigh, was this what the next month or so was going to look like? Constant worry if she was going to hit her target or not?

Yang decided to just lay back and relax. There was no use in worrying now. It was a waste of energy. It would be the end of her if worry was the only emotion she could feel for the next month. She decided it wasn't worth her time.

Ren texted Yang, *Hey, the percussion section has practice at 7:00 A.M. Monday morning, the woodwind section has practice 7:00 A.M. Tuesday morning*

Yang stared at the screen in disbelief; she would have her chance so soon! -Thanks so much Ren. I owe you, so I guess i'll tell you my target...-

Yang decided at that moment, to have a 'fuck it' attitude. She had nothing to lose. She was pretty damn sure she could trust Ren fully as well. She could probably even get more information about Fox. It was so early in the game too. The blonde began seeing Ren more as an ally than a threat.

There was a brief pause in between texts; Yang was deciding her fate right then and there.

-It's Fox Alistair-

*Oh him?! We talk sometimes. It's not like we are best friends but we have brief conversations. I can always stay close 2 him next week if you want, eavesdrop on the convos he has, catch my drift?*

-srsly Ren u r the best-

*np*

Yang began formulating a plan. She concluded that she should hit Fox while he's walking into the school for band practice. But that would obviously have to be before 7:00 A.M. She wanted to hide behind the trashcan located just outside the double doors leading into the band hall.

_This is too perfect! Almost too perfect…Maybe a little too perfect? _Yang felt like she was missing something...

The doorbell rang, bringing Yang back to reality.

Ruby came sprinting into Yang's room, "YAAAANG! RUSSEL IS OUTSIDE OUR HOUSE! Lock your doors!"

Ruby was wearing her usual red hoodie. After all these years, she still wore the hoodie that Yang gave her when she first entered Beacon. Some how, even now, the hoodie looked new, but there was one difference. There was a pin on Ruby's hoodie, in the shape of a red rose, right above her left breast. It seems that Weiss decided to splurge a little on her first friend. It was actually really fitting for Yang's innocent little sister.

Accompanied with the hoodie was a black skirt that came down to her lower thighs. It was lacy and frillish as Ruby ran into Yang's room and alerted her of Russel's presence outside their house.

Yang made sure to tell Ruby about Assassins before the game began. She also told her father, who was very supportive, he's the one who lent her the five dollars and money for the water gun to enter.

The blonde couldn't believe it. Of all people, her assassin was Russel. He certainly wasn't the brightest banana in the bunch.

"Are you sure it's Russel?" Yang couldn't believe her luck.

"YES, and he had this HUUUUUUUGE water gun," Ruby exclaimed, arms flailing wildly.

"Ok well, just don't let him inside, the rules state he can only come in and shoot me if he's invited in by a family member." Yang was relieved, avoiding him would hopefully be easy. "He probably just came to scope out our house."

"Okay, i'm gonna go mess with him. Might as well have fun with this," Ruby shrugged. "Wait, he wouldn't ring the doorbell if he was just scoping out the house, so now i'm definitely messing with him." Ruby's decision was final.

Yang hugged Ruby gently, "Be careful and don't let the big bad wolf eat you, little red." Yang had an epiphany, "I'll come with you, but i'll watch from upstairs over the balcony to watch how your conversation goes, just don't go outside, okay?"

"Sounds fine to me," Ruby gave a wide smile as bright as her sister's.

Yang took her position upstairs and Ruby went downstairs to the front door. The blonde had a clear view and could hear with no issues, it was silent.

Ruby opened the door, "Hey Ruby, is your sister home?" Russel asked, hoping Ruby had no idea what the hell Assassins was. Russel was also hiding his gun behind his back, but it was pretty obvious.

"Why? So you can shoot her?" Ruby replied knowingly. Yang couldn't help but giggle at Ruby's bluntness.

Russel began to get peeved, "Let me in the house, dammit!" He brought out his water gun, preparing to shoot Ruby.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "How about no?" She then slammed the door in his face before he had the chance to shoot her.

Yang ran down the stairs and gave Ruby a death defying hug, "RUBES! THAT WAS PERFECT! THAT WAS TOO GOOD!" Yang couldn't stop laughing.

"Y-yang...you're crushing me… Too much squishy in my face." Ruby was struggling to breathe.

"Oh...right, sorry about that. I have the best little sister ever. Look at you, protecting me from my assassin." Yang was so proud of her baby sister.

"Yang….It was just Russel," Ruby sighed.

That part hit Yang like a truck, "Ha-ha...right…"

* * *

Pyrrah texted Yang a couple of hours later, *Russel just texted me, he's pretty hell bent on getting ur info*

This had Yang's interest peaked, -what'd he say?-

Pyrrah sent a screenshot of the conversation to Yang, it read:

*Russel: u r friends w/Xiao Long, yes?

Pyrrah: yes, do you have her?

Russel: yes, how would i get her? She alrdy knows I have her. I was at her house earlier and Ruby answered the door. There's no doubt she told Yang.*

Yang smirked, at least he had SOME common sense.

*Pyrrah: well, you're kinda screwed...she just boxes in her house, no longer has a job, parks in her garage...Sorry idk how to help you Russel. =D*

Yang began to laugh out loud, did Russel really think Pyrrah would betray Yang for his sake? HELL NO.

*Russel: well..do u know who she has? that's my key.

Pyrrah: No, i don't she won't tell any1, or at least won't tell me, sorry.

Russel: thanks, if you find out anything lemme know

Pyrrah: will do*

Yang was laughing her ass off by this point. The 'will do' line is what got her. Pyrrah will never 'do' anything for Russel.

-man thats good. thx 4 the laugh-

*just a heads up*

Yang's phone began to ring and saw that it was Velvet, interested, she answered, "Moshi moshi?"

"Stop acting like a weeb." Velvet sounded annoyed, "Russel is blackmailing me. He has my assassin and says he'll set me up if he doesn't get any kind of information about you." Velvet sighed.

Yang knew something like this would happen. Russel was using Velvet because he knew Velvet and Yang have been friends since freshman year in high school. They went together for dances if they didn't have dates. It wasn't very often, but their chemistry flowed quite well.

Nobody messes with Yang's bunny rabbit.

"Ok, let's give them false information then." Yang paused and thought for a moment, "Tell Russel I have a pet snake, and every Wednesday after school I go to the pet store to buy his food."

"That...that's perfect! Did you really just come up with that?!" Velvet was amazed by the blonde's quick thinking.

"No, I have a snake named King Taijitu, but I visit the pet store on weekends," Yang smiled. "But I can always have Ruby get the mice for me."

"Thanks, I owe you one. Is it alright if I tell him you're going to get gas on Monday?" Velvet just wanted to make Russel squirm, and to waste his precious time.

"Yeah, that's perfect! I actually just filled up my tank in preparation for the game!" The blonde chuckled.

Yang could hear Velvet's eye roll.

"Later, have fun." Yang was happy to have Velvet on her side.

"You too, with whatever you have planned." Velvet hung up.

Yang knew she couldn't get out now. Not only was Russel a dick, he was blackmailing her friends. He was going to pay the price. She would make sure of that.

* * *

**Nick Note: Man, it's a nice change of pace to be doing editing rather than writing my book. A pun here, and a pun there, it's a pun-tastic day. Well that and the editing happens... Anyways, stay wet my friends!**

**Toto: Jeez Nick you and your sex puns. I hope you all know we spent our time editing this during school. Totally worth it. Class was boring anyways! Hope you like it so far!**


	4. Coco Catches a Bumblebutt

**FRIDAY NIGHT (Still, and no TGI Friday's).**

* * *

Yang was currently in her basement boxing and punching a heavy-set bag that was dangling from her ceiling. She needed to take out her frustrations on something after Russel pissed her off to no end. She has been in there for a few hours.

Ruby and her father knew not to go near Yang when she was in one of those moods. Yang was just glad she wouldn't be interrupted.

The basement was a plain one, filled with assorted memorabilia. There were things like trophies, ribbons, and for some odd reason clothing that Yang had forgotten about. The basement reeked of sweat, but Yang ignored that fact, and kept on punching the punching bag in front of her as if she had a personal grudge against it. Then again, she was mad at Russel, and she is imagining his face on the bag.

The blonde was wearing a tank top her father bought just for Yang on her birthday a couple of months ago. It was relatively low cut, but because she wasn't at school, it didn't matter. On the plus side, it offered quite a bit of freedom as well as being very light; the was the perfect boxing shirt for her. On the center was a picture of a Panda just sitting there, the complete opposite of Yang in every way. However, she loved it in an ironic sense since she was able to wear it as pajamas or as boxing clothes like right now.

_Left jab...right hook… I'M TOO SLOW! _Yang was quickly getting fed up with herself. She obviously needed some work and improvement, at least that's what it looked like to her. Ruby would beg to differ.

_Okay, last round of jabs._ Before Yang could throw her famous right hook; utterly obliterating the bag, her phone began to ring. Her brow furrowed, she pulled the phone out of her sports bra and saw it was Nora on the line. The blonde was intrigued, because right now it was 10:30 P.M. at night. What could Nora want?

"Yo Nora what's cookin' good lookin'?" Yang said jokingly.

"Yang! I'm at work and Coco and Sage are outside the building!" Nora was in sheer panic; "They are both holding water guns so one of them is my assassin! I wasn't able to get a hold of anyone else at this hour!"

Nora works at Hammer Time, it was a small grocery store. They sold the basic needs of the small town. Stuff like food, veggies (which velvet buys often from here.), and some small electronics. Their motto is, "We will smash the competition" which is what made Nora want to apply there. Yang understood what Nora was trying to say. She had two options: ditch her best friend since middle school, or try to come save her, which put herself in danger. Yang could not think of a reason why Russel would be at Hammer Time this hour. Plus, Nora was her best friend! She replied, "Alright, give me ten-no, five minutes. I'm gonna speed.

Yang was out the door in a flash, not even bothering to change. She hopped into her large car, and made the-hopefully- five minute drive to Hammer Time. It wasn't a long drive at all, but with her friend in danger, it felt like an eternity.

As the blonde was pulling up into the parking lot, she saw Nora's yellow bug. She really did cherish that car. _It's no wonder her assassin found her so soon. That thing sticks out like a sore thumb! Kinda weird how the Queen of the Castle has a bug, but then again, she has super ADHD. I almost feel bad for Ren... I'm glad I can switch cars…_

The car was parked in the center of the fairly large parking lot. Next to Hammer Time, there was a cluster of various shops that were selling things that ranged from clothing to electronics. Since it was relatively late at night, the parking lot was fairly empty and moths gathered around the lights that had turned on an hour before when it began to get dark. Towards the store, she saw two figures, getting out of a fairly nice looking car. _So that's what the Fashion Queen drives… If I have to assassinate her, and she runs, things will get hairy, really quickly._

Yang saw Coco and Sage stalking Nora just outside the entrance. It sent shivers down her spine; they sure were taking high risks already. Then again, look at what the blonde is doing; she was out in the night, vulnerable to attack, even if the reason was noble. _What if Sage is secretly Coco's assassin?_ She shook her head at their glowing stupidity. She quickly parked on the opposite side of Nora's car, and got out.

As Yang was walking in, she faced Coco, who was right by the entrance waiting for Nora, "Hey Coco." Yang said casually as she slipped past her through the automatic doors.

Yang could feel Coco's glare as she walked into the store. She couldn't see it, because she was wearing sunglasses, despite it being almost 11:00 at night. As soon as the blonde walked in, she saw Nora with a large shopping cart. For some reason, there was a blanket in the cart.

Yang rushed up to Nora, "Hey Nora, how long have Fashion Queen and a member of Team Fashion Boi' been here? Shouldn't Sage be trying to keep Neptune from daring Sun to do something stupid like getting him stuck in that chimney from last year? And I bet Coco has some sort of ass to slap somewhere other than here."

Nora was wearing her work uniform, which clashed quite a bit with her neon colored hair. Her work uniform was a dark green color with white lines that ran in random places across the shirt which was somewhat covered by the black work vest she wore. On her right breast, there was a name tag which read "Nora The Queen of the Castle" which was actually quite humorous to Yang. Despite her compulsive tendencies, Nora was very charismatic and sweet which brought quite a few customers into the store. In fact, that's probably why Ren can put up with Nora's "actions", not many people can resist the Queen of the Castle known as Nora.

"Dunno," Nora shrugged, "But they won't leave and my shift ended thirty minutes ago!"

"Okay so, what's the plan? Why is there a random blanket?" Yang was kind of grossed out by the blanket; it was clearly dirty and has many stains.

"This…" Nora held up the blanket, much to Yang's chagrin, "Is my shield, in case you don't work out. I mean fire and water don't mix well."

The blonde's jaw dropped, "You think I won't pull through?!" She began to laugh, "Why is it so dirty anyways? That thing is disgusting."

"Oh, my shift manager uses it to clean up the messes I make sometimes." Nora looked proud her manager had a blanket just for her.

_Of course the manager does, it IS Nora… She probably makes messes with pancakes all the time._

"You came armed didn't you?" Nora asked in a subtle tone.

"Yeah, sadly I couldn't go out and bring you one, I have no extras." Yang couldn't help but feel bad for Nora's luck; things were looking a little...grimm. (**Toto****: for once, that wasn't Nick! She's growing up! I'm so proud -Nick)** At least for Nora.

"Okay so, I was thinking maybe you could distract and somehow and lead them away from the entrance, so i can go to my car." Nora felt proud of her plan.

"That sounds good, but Coco seemed suspicious. They probably won't be that easy to trick, but it's worth a shot." Yang began to stretch out her arms in preparation.

"To be honest, just want to get away from work, even if I get assassinated. So let's just do our best!" Nora put on her usual cheerful smile.

_Does Nora even want to play this game anymore? Whatever, i'll be the best damn distraction she could ask for. Even if I do have to risk an ass slapping from Coco._

Yang nonchalantly walked outside and away from the entrance. She waved Sage and Coco over, "Hey guys, what brings here this fine night?" Sage walked over, but Coco just posed in a more secluded, hidden spot by the entrance.

Coco went wide-eyed, standing from afar. She kept whispering to herself _must resist the urge to slap that fantastic Yang ass. So round, so toned, must… Resist… Urge..._

Yang stared up at Sage, she hadn't talked to him in a while. He was about a whole head taller than her, "Oh you know," Sage held up his water gun. "Assassins."

Yang's eyebrows perked up at his bluntness. _At least they aren't trying to hide it. _Yang remembered Coco was still at the entrance, this spelled trouble for Nora. "Coco! Get your butt over here! I have a question about my outfit!" Yang said, as she teased both Sage and Coco.

Coco decided to walk over, knowing it was a pitiful distraction, but she could not deny a call from the Bumblebutt, especially when there is a fashion question involved. She only moved positions because Coco was confident in her running ability. She was pretty sure she could outrun Nora, who is known for having a lot of manpower.

"Hey Coco, I have a question." Yang mocked genuine curiosity.

"Please, if it's about your short shorts, you're fine. I can see that you've been working hard." Coco dropped her field of vision down, making it look like she was a robot targeting Yang's butt for a later pounding.

"Look, I know you're both working together" Yang paused, "But Nora totally isn't trying to escape right now, at this very moment. She's still in the store."

Yang looked over Coco's shoulder and saw Nora tiptoeing to her car, trying to be stealthy, and failing… Failing quite miserably.

Sage looked at Yang, he noticed something was off; _Yang couldn't possibly be that smart._ Sage then glanced over his shoulder and saw the ebullient Nora outside, and alerted Coco. "Hey, Coco, I think you're ass fetish is beginning to mess with your head, your mark is trying to escape." Coco looked over her shoulder and silently cursed the fact that she had been tricked, _it was too good to be true..._

Coco and Sage began to give chase straight for Nora. Thankfully, Yang was just as fast as both of them, and Nora was wearing her blanket for a shield. This just provided more hope for Nora's survival. As they neared closer, Nora didn't have time to reach her car, so she hid behind it. Sage and Coco were at the front of Nora's yellow bug, with Yang covering Nora.

Yang knew she had to improvise. She knew Coco was Nora's assassin since Coco was more interested in shooting Nora anyways, "Coco, can't we talk this through?" Yang asked, genuinely concerned for the well being of her friend. Coco looked at Yang, lowering her glasses to show her chocolate brown eyes, the same color as her favorite drink, "Unless you have a really tempting proposal, I have to take out my target." Yang thought for a second and reluctantly came up with an offer. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me for fifteen seconds. All I want is for you not to shoot Nora."

Coco only took a couple of seconds to think about the proposal, "ANYTHING?"

Yang thought this night couldn't get any worse, "Yes, anything..." _Why is she so obsessed with my ass?_

Yang made sure she was CRYSTAL clear "Only if you beat me at a foot race. If you win, you get Nora, and to do whatever you want to me for ONLY 15 seconds. However, if I win, Nora gets to leave, and you also get to watch me walk away before I leave."

Sage thought this night couldn't get any more weird. _Why won't Coco feel my ass? _He was always jealous of the people being felt up by Coco.

Coco thought for a good minute, _This is too good to be true, Yang is a boxer, not a runner. I can beat her here, but what if she beats me… This would've been all for nothing! No Bumblebutt, and no Nora… _

Coco couldn't give up the chance to grab Yang's dreamy ass. It looked too firm and soft and to Coco, it looked like it hasn't had a good, long tease in quite a while, she will claim dat ass; she will claim the Bumblebutt.

Her decision final, she swiftly walked over to Yang and grabbed her ass. She grabbed with a hard squeeze to Yang's ass. Yang let out a slight yelp, which only made Coco squeeze harder. It was soft, and firm like she had expected, but it was a hell of a lot more blissful to do than she had anticipated.

Yang on the other hand couldn't even get close to being mentally prepared for the scene that was occurring to her. Upon contact, she made an involuntary yelp as Coco grabbed her ass with force. Yang couldn't help but turn the same shade of red as Ruby's hoodie from involuntary pleasure, embarrassment, and the awkwardness of the entire situation all at once.

Sage couldn't help but stare. He tilted his head in awe at the beautiful sight that was before him.

Coco took out a handheld water gun she had strapped to her hip under her shirt. While Yang was distracted and thinking about how awkward the situation was, Coco glanced over at Nora, who already came out of hiding and was now holding her blanket, no longer using it as a shield. It seemed Nora thought she was in the clear.

Big mistake.

Sage saw what Coco was planning to do. He was just planning on letting it happen, they did come to assassinate Nora, after all.

The next thing Yang heard was a loud pitched squeal, courtesy of Nora. The blonde thought the worst; she looked down and saw Coco clutching her handheld gun. "Coco! I thought we had a deal! I even let you feel my ass!"

Coco slid down her sunglasses, "Sorry Yang, but when I saw Nora leave her spot, that sealed her fate." Coco looked at Nora on the ground, "Sorry, you're out."

Sage and Coco went to Coco's car and drove away.

Yang looked over to Nora, who was dramatically lying face down on the ground. Yang leaned over her, "Nora, you just got hit by water, not a bullet."

Nora opened her eyes, "Jeez LIGHTEN up will ya? Now we can go home!" Nora replied happily, she had a long day.

The blonde was in disbelief, "All that for this? MY ASS CHEEK LOST ITS VIRGINITY TODAY AND THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY?!" Yang was BEET red; there was no masking that embarrassment.

Yang and Nora got notifications on their phones, the message beaconed, *BeaconHS_Assassins2015: what would make you think Hammer Time is safe QueenoftheCastle? You silly girl*

They both looked at each other, "Well, news got to them fast..." Yang said in a sad tone. _I just hope they did NOT see what happened between Coco and me. I don't want social media obliteration..._

"Don't worry about it." Nora had on her usual smile.

Just then, Nora's phone received a bunch of texts from her friends asking what happened. She got a text from Juane, Pyrrah, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Velvet, Ruby, and Neptune. Nora decided to put them all in a group text, *Just meet at my house. Yang and I will tell you the story* **(Toto: Ruby is 'following the page for the kill count. Just because she isn't a senior doesn't mean she is unable to keep tabs on what is happening).**

Yang had no problem meeting at Nora's house, she already knew her assassin, and Nora got shot. No problems on their end.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in Nora's house. It was a modest sized house, but because Nora is Nora, it is MUCH bigger inside than outside. On the outside, it blended very well into the houses along her street, which wasn't too far from where Yang lived. When they first got there, the duo sat together on Nora's couch, which was placed against the back wall of her living room. To Yang's right, there was the kitchen, and to her left was Nora who looked like she was unable to sit still. From super ADHD, Ren coming over, or a little of both, Yang didn't know. It was now 11 P.M. on Friday night, and everyone would normally be sleeping, however instead, they were all headed to Nora's house after she sent a group "I have food" message because most of them were reluctant to come.

Of course, Weiss was the first to show up. Her reasoning for being there was that she 'already knew her assassin.' But for right now, she was keeping quiet. Juane and Pyrrah were hanging out together, both with suspiciously messy hair, and wanted to know why their friend was almost two ninjas, Blake and Ren, were out in the night hunting for their targets together, but had no luck. They had nothing else to do. Though Ren was worried for Nora's well-being. Velvet was not much of an assassin, and instead focused on Nora as well as the safety of the rest of the group. Neptune however, got word that Weiss would be there, so he came running. Ruby was just glad her sister was all right, and wanted more details.

They all gathered where Nora and Yang were originally seated and began their story.

"...AND THEN YANG SACRIFICED HER BUMBLE BOOTY JUST TO SAVE ME!" Nora exclaimed, with her arms flailing wildly.

"Yeah, BUT THAT WAS FOR NOTHING!" Yang began to shudder and turn red with embarrassment again..

_Oh god...Nora please don't go into deep detail about what happened with Coco!_

As time went on, Nora finished telling the rest of the story, thankfully leaving some details out of the picture. But it still surprised them.

"God dammit Yang, I know saving Nora is tempting, but was it really worth it?" was Ren's reaction.

Ruby was sitting by Weiss, still in her hoodie with the rose pin. She seemed to have looked sad because her sister had to go through that.

"And why did you think that would work? Seriously?! What is wrong with you?! Was it really worth the sexual harassment?!" Weiss let out her usual lashings, which was sped up comically in Yang's head because she was used to it.

Neptune was still entranced by Weiss after all these years; he stared at her in awe. He thought she was so cute when she was mad. Little did he know, everyone knew he was staring at her like an absolute buffoon because it was VERY clear he liked her.

"I'm willing to sacrifice anything for Nora, ANYTHING!" Nora punched Yang in the shoulder playfully, "THAT'S WHY YOU'RE THE BEST!" Yang looked at her and said "Almost anything. There are a few things that I wouldn't give up."

Blake could only stare at Yang in deep thought. Maybe she was jealous?

Velvet moved over to Yang and gave her a sympathetic pat on the back, "There, there it's all over now. At least she didn't pull on your tail or… worse."

Yang began to mockingly sob as Velvet hugged her. _I really hope she doesn't mean the same thing I think she means by saying "worse"_

"Why Yang? I mean she has the looks and everything, but did she REALLY do that? It just doesn't seem like her. Every time I walk by her she seems like a calm and collected person." Juane was genuinely confused by her entire story; then again, since they played Daft Punk at Junior Prom, everything has been confusing for him.

Everyone looked at Juane in disbelief, he was obviously as dense as ever, except Pyrrah; She was thinking about other things.

"You are such a dunce when it comes to these things." Weiss was tired of his rock-headedness.

Everyone's heads turned towards Weiss, "You of all people say that." Blake said as a matter of factly.

"What makes you say that?!" Weiss was blissfully unaware of Neptune's oggling.

Meanwhile...Yang was thinking..._Fight! Fight! Fight! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_

Blake realized there was no use arguing with the Weiss, "Nothing, Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss yelled.

"By the way guys, something has been on my mind." Yang said. The air began to grow heavy with the turn of flow of the conversation.

"What is it?." Velvet's ears perked up, as she was eager to know.

"So I got my target's schedule, and before I could think over the plan, my assassin pissed me off." Yang paused, "I felt like I was missing something?" Yang shrugged, "I was planning to hit my target when he was entering for his band practice on Tuesday."

"You really are a dolt! The rules state that you can't hit your target when they are walking into the school for a school activity!" Weiss exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The blonde's stomach dropped, "WAIT SO I CAN'T HIT HIM TUESDAY MORNING?" She muttered, "Shit," under her breath, "Hold up, I can totally get him after his band practice!" Yang crossed her arms; she thought her plan was complete.

"No...by that time, i'm sure the activity your target would have entered the school for would be over. Meaning…" Weiss paused, "It would be AFTER 7:00 A.M."

Yang dropped on to her knees. She lost her only lead, "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Echoed through Nora's house.

* * *

**Nick Note:**

**So Toto and I wrote this one together, and boy was that a journey, a long journey. TOTALLY didn't drink 6 liters of Dr. Pepper in the many hours it took to write this chapter. Lots of laughs were shed, and many ideas were tossed around. In fact, I think my personal conversation from this entire chapter was this:**

**Toto: Any ideas for their reactions?**

**Blake: *Stares blankly and is secretly jealous***

**Velvet: Sympathetic because she knows Coco too well**

**Ren: Did Nora change the color of the walls?**

**Pyrrah: What? HOW DARE COCO DO THAT?! TIME TO FUCK A BITCH UP RAWR!**

**Juane: Why Yang? I mean she has the looks and all, but I couldn't see coco doing that. Also begins to dance to Daft Punk**

**Zwei: Bark bark motherfucker. **

**Please note, I was about to start my 4th two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper when we started this conversation, so I was a little hyper. Though, I think I absolutely WRECKED my kidneys today. Probably as bad as Yang had her booty wrecked (more ecchi was gonna be written on that, but we decided against it, leave it to the reader to imagine I guess.) Anyways, Nick-sama away! ****To either bed or the doctor's office. **

**Toto: I totally didn't come straight home from school and spend four (definitely not five) hours working with Nick on this, not at all. *eye twitch* But really though, it was a ton of fun, I hope you all love this as much as we do.**


	5. The Bellabooty is Belladeep

**Toto: Do you guys like the puns? Nick and I can tone it down if you want. There are just so many chances!**

* * *

**SATURDAY**

* * *

Yang was just chilling on her bed, thinking this was going to be a LONG weekend.She got a notification from the page that beaconed, *BeaconHS_Assassins2015: Ozzy learn how to check the bushes. Looks like your teaching methods couldn't save you this time. RIP*

_Wow, a teacher was picked off already? And professor Ozpin to boot. I wonder who shot him. They have to be one hell of a fighter to pull that off. Heh... I bet it was an amBUSH. _**(Toto: he's a teacher, not the principal).**

Yang giggled at her own joke. Just then, Ren texted her, *hey, I 4got 2 tell u this last night after all that happened. But I overheard Fox, Yatsuhashi and Emerald talking about getting dinner at the Grimmoire tonight.*

He quickly sent another text, *Yes, TONIGHT! So I hope ur not busy*

Yang smirked, it seemed luck was on her side. **-**oh sweet another chance?! Do you happen2 know what time?-

*They decided to go at 6:30*

Yang smiled, Ren really was helping her out, -thx so much. UR THE BEST PINK NINJA EVER! Besides a certain pussy cat-

*I think we can both agree on that*

Right now it was two in the afternoon. The blonde had plenty of time. She was excited to shoot her target, she would not, COULD NOT blow this chance. However, she knew that she didn't want to have this little adventure all by herself. She was talking about a certain pussy cat earlier. The relationship between Yang and Blake was a semi-complex one. Yang was the hyper-active, outgoing type while Blake was the quiet book worm who had a secret stash of 'Adult' books at her house. Yang had met Blake in middle school and never really got along with her, but she didn't hate her either, it was just an awkward pairing. It was only until Ruby came along that Yang officially met Blake and from there they slowly became friends; mostly because Blake could get Yang anything she wanted, no questions asked. She was the silent, but deadly kitty ninja that also hates lasers as much as Yang hates people who steal her spotlight. There was also the fact that Blake's name itself was German for her favorite color, black, while Yang's was yellow; a clear clash on the color spectrum.

Yang decided to call Blake for a fun night hunting together. This is what the future she hoped held! Even more memories. She knew she wouldn't be in danger with Blake, Yang already knew her assassin was Russel, and her target was Fox. However, Blake may be hesitant. She doesn't know that Yang isn't lying. Which means, Yang could be Blake's assassin in disguise. **(Nick: Cat has her tongue guys.)** Yang just hoped Blake would be willing to help her out.

After a few rings, Blake picked up, "Yeah Yang?"

"Hey Blakey. I got some information on my target. Would you be willing to help me out tonight?" Yang asked with a little hope in her voice.

Blake took a few moments to respond. "Sure, but on one condition."

Yang wasn't sure what the kitty inquired, "What does my little kitten want?"

"As you know," Blake paused, "I am not certain if you are my assassin or not. So, the condition is that I get to shoot you when we meet up." She paused, "...And every twenty minutes."

Yang never really thought about how who Blake's target happened to be. She wouldn't ask either. Blake hadn't told a single soul since day one. Something told Yang she was planning to keep it that way.

Yang liked how sly her kitten was being, "Oh Blake, i'm not your assassin, the point of tonight is to go get my target, Fox." She took a deep breath, "But I understand, you can shoot me when we meet up."

Blake liked how Yang already implied they were working together as a team, "Good, glad you understand you Spazz." The kitten began to laugh.

"Blake just because I am a hyper kind of drunk doesn't mean anything!" Yang could not get away from her drunken nickname, which was given to her when Yang accidentally slammed a straight glass of vodka thinking it was water. "Anyways, what's the plan?" Blake was getting into assassin mode.

"We are going to Grimmoire tonight around six. Fox is having dinner with Emerald and Yatsuhashi, I heard that's when they would be showing up." Yang was proud of her secret informant Ren.

"Sounds good to me, just pick me up." Yang always picked up Blake.

"Okay, we are taking Bumblebee by the way. She hasn't been out in a while, she needs some fresh air!" Yang was excited to take the kitty on her motorcycle; two things purring at once is music to Yang's ears.

Blake had a fond smile on her face of the memories with Bumblebee. "Ok, just don't crash on the way."

Yang face palmed, "Seriously Blake, DROP ALL THESE EMBARRASSING STORIES! IT WAS ONE TIME OKAY, AT LEAST I DIDN'T DESTROY HALF A TRAIN WITH ADAM!"

"ONLY if you stop teasing me!" Blake retaliated.

"You know that will never happen. I love my little pussy cat." After a temporary silence, "So pick you up at-"

Blake promptly hung up.

"...6:15…. Blake?! BLAKE!? DID YOU DIE? YOU GOT YOUR OWN TONGUE?!" The blonde should really stop teasing the faunus.

She texted Blake the time and showed up at her house a few hours later.

* * *

Yang was in her usual clothes she wore when she had her motorcycle. What most people didn't know was that she actually wore a cut off version of men's cargo shorts for their pockets when she rode her motorcycle. The shorts were cut to her mid thigh and showed off her Bumblebutt when she rode her bike like a real speed bike, and on top of it was a black belt to hold it up, or just in case someone decided to get a little naughty.

The most impressive part was her combination she had going on her top half, a fancy jacket that showed off all of her 'features'. Starting from the top, she had black leather for shoulder pads that curved off to the side of her body, as well as a popped up collar, and stretching down her arms. From there, she had the top half of her jacket unzipped, showing off said 'features' with the top half of her black blouse she wore under it showing. Around the blouse was the jacket which showed off more of how much she had invested into the jacket by having a white trim around the hip pockets and cutting off with a butler style cut in the back.

Yang saw Blake sitting on her balcony waiting. Blake was wearing a similar style of clothing as Yang did, but this one was more centered around hidden beauty vs being 'well endowed.' She wore a black top that cut off at her stomach, as well as there being a folded collar around her shoulders. In fact, it looked to be a hoodie in thickness, but that was due to the very high quality material that provided not only thermal protection, but also reflected heat quite well in summer time.

At her waist was a belt with various pouches for storing what ever in them, and at the back it had a mini cape that reached to roughly upper calf, as well as adorning violet trim along it's matte black color. On her arms were what looked to be black ribbons that wrapped around her forearms to her wrists. The Icing on the cake to Yang was the fact that Blake was in high heels; a very rare occurrence for the kitty and the fact that they matched the bow on Blake's head, covering her ears.

Yang hopped off her motorcycle and began approaching Blake a little too quickly for comfort.

Blake backed away and asked, "What are you doing?"

Yang stopped in her tracks,"I wanted to hug my little kitten!" Yang exclaimed. She was just a few meters away from Blake.

"I SAID I HAD TO SHOOT YOU FIRST SO BACK AWAY!" Blake pulled out her medium sized black water gun. It of course had a cute white cat on it.

Yang put her hand on her hips, "Really? You want to look like a badass with that thing? And wouldn't that technically be you wanting to squirt on me first?" Yang was happy about the cat on the gun though.

"My goal wasn't to look like a badass. I wanted something I could easily carry, it fits perfectly fine around my back." She motioned towards the sling around her shoulder, a holder she used for the water gun. Blake began to aim, "NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM," she yelled mocking a police-like voice.

Yang held her hands up, "PLEASE! THINK OF THE CHILDREN!_ or would it be kittens…_ "THINK OF THE KITTEN CHILDREN!"

Blake shot Yang with precision, right in the shoulder. The blonde knew her aim would have to be something to worry about maybe later. If the situation ever arose with Blake being Yang's assassin. Yang didn't want to worry about that right now, so she fell dramatically to the ground. She fell like she was fainting from a sudden surprise on a soap opera, with an, "OOMF!"

Blake walked over to her, looking down, "Get up Goldilocks." Blake extended her hand.

Yang took her hand and smiled, "Nora went out more dramatically if you can believe it. I am so proud of your pun."

"After knowing Nora all these years, I can, and I learn from the best" Blake looked into Yang's lilac eyes, "Let's go get your target, shall we?"

"We shall," the blonde gave her a wide grin.

* * *

Blake and Yang showed up at the restaurant parking lot 6:35. It seems their initial encounter took them too long to get there on time. It was a normal parking lot with several cars in it, and lights were not on because it was still daylight. On the left, there was a building that had stuff in it, and on the right, was their destination.

Yang parked her motorcycle by one of the empty spots.

"Hey!" Yang pointed, "THAT'S COCO'S CAR!" Yang scoped out the parking lot, "Do you think she came with them?"

The two of them walked into the restaurant. It was an oriental style restaurant, and because of so, it offered many traditional features such as paper lamps and origami folded napkins. The place was actually a bit packed, but it wasn't overflowing with people, it seems people wanted chinese food on the weekend.

"Yeah, most likely. She is friends with them." Blake was studying the atmosphere, hoping they wouldn't cook her by accident.

Yang got her information wrong, but that wasn't Ren's fault. They probably added in Coco at a later time. At least the blonde has a lead.

The blonde smirked, "Now we have a car to follow."

The two pretended to act like it was too cramped and left, leaving them in the parking lot. They then decided to get more comfortable as Coco, Yatsuhashi, Fox and Emerald's dinner could take a while.

The two then walked over to Bumblebee which was parked at the back of the parking lot, away from traffic. Next to it was a patch of grass that had looked to be freshly cut, and from there, Yang decided to fall back on the grass, taking Blake with her.

The sun was setting as it was late in the day, creating the perfect romantic atmosphere. "Hey Blake, do you like sunsets?" Yang asked the random question.

Blake looked at Yang with a little bit of confusion, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, they kinda remind me of the old days. Relaxed and not having to worry about the future, it was just kids being kids, but now it seems that we are just about to leave high school and enter the real world ya' know?" Yang sighed.

"Yeah, I know that. I mean, here in a few months, the first half of our lives will be over; we won't be able to have too many days like this. Instead, it will be just cramming our heads into books to pass a final that is worth far more money than the paper it's printed on. From there, it's just the dark unknown void known as life. It's quite terrifying actually, there's not going to be any more safety nets, no more slaps on the wrists. Instead, it will be like driving a nail into a wall, forever marked, unable to do anything but paint over it and hope no one finds out about it." Blake said with a depressing tone.

"A nail into the wall of life… Each bit causing creation or destruction within our own existence. With each new one, something changes, for better or for worse… The scariest bit is, you don't know what it exactly did until it's too late. Each choice is what makes us, and within that, each nail is our choices we use into the wall of life, causing a permanent impact on it, unable to be changed. That's quite a bit to put on to people our age, we are handed a box of nails, a box of choices and what we do with them is up to us, but what is commonly mistaken is that not only do nails fix things, they also destroy. Meanwhile, in the present, we have the box of nails that impact our lives, but we also have to ask to go to the bathroom." Yang said.

"Jeez, and here I thought that we were both just kids… Now we're talking about how life is just a collection of choices that cause an influence upon others. Speaking of choices, it's been twenty minutes." Blake pulled out her water gun.

Blake shot Yang with barely any warning.

"Wait, you weren't kidding about shooting me every twenty minutes?" Yang was surprised at how seriously Blake was taking Assassins.

Blake smirked, "Eh, it was part of the deal, might as well have fun with it." Blake thought even Yang's personality wouldn't die out even after a little water.

Yang giggled, after having such a heavy conversation with Blake. It was nice to have those two back to normal again. The blonde decided to sit up and saw four people exiting Grimmoire and walking fast to their cars. "It's them!" She said in a low whisper.

"Crap! They are already in the car! Start up Bumblebee!" Blake jumped on Bumblebee before she could finish her sentence.

Yang threw the kitten her helmet before putting her own on, "We really are stalking now aren't we?" Yang made sure to wait a few moments before following on her motorcycle, it can't look too suspicious.

"Hey," Blake shrugged her shoulders, "It's what the game promotes."

"THAT'S WHAT'S CREEPY AS HELL!" The blonde exclaimed.

During the ride, Blake was hugging Yang tightly, causing Yang to lose focus.

_Blake is so close to me right now...Wait, I can't have these thoughts! Especially now! Even though she's so adorable...NO! STOP BRAIN! FOCUS ON THE MISSION! Also, I need air Blake..._

At a stoplight Blake asked, "So, do you think they know we are following?"

Yang angled her head back facing towards Blake, trying to act natural, "Can't say, our faces are covered with these helmets, and we've been keeping our distance."

"True, by the way, where the hell are we?" Blake was screaming in her head. She usually likes knowing where she is.

Yang looked around. Large houses, large houses everywhere. They contrasted Yang's home by looking like they were large enough to have an apartment complex in as well as being brightly painted. She was too focused on following Coco's car, she forgot about her surroundings. "I have no fucking idea. We have been following them for twenty minutes at this point."

Coco's car then took a right. To Yang's surprise, there was a security guard and gates blocking the entrance to the neighborhood. Yang followed Coco's car anyway, "Shit, Blake! What do we do?! I can't back out now do you know how sketchy that would look?!"

Blake put her hand on Yang's shoulder, "Relax, just pull up." Of course the kitten was calm in this situation.

Blake and Yang were each thinking of their own plan as they watched the officer give Coco some sort of entrance ticket. He was an older looking gentleman, but he also had a somewhat gruff looking exterior, odd since there wasn't much he could do other than turn people away.

Yang watched Coco's car leave and enter the neighborhood. With her new found confidence, drove up with Bumblebee, did a sexy head tilt to the officer and said, "We're here for the party." (**Toto: yep, that was said in real life...so smooth xD)**

The officer gave her a cold glare, "There are a lot of parties in this neighborhood."

Blake cut in, "We're with them." She pointed to Coco's car that was still in sight.

"Oh! Okay!" The officer handed the two the entrance ticket, "Be sure to keep that, you don't want to get fined. The party is two streets down on the right."

Blake held on to the ticket as Yang drove Bumblebee into the neighborhood. Yang knew she had to speed up if she wanted to catch Fox outside. As she was pulling into the parking lot, she saw Fox and his squad enter the building.

She pulled up and parked in the spot in front of Coco's car. It was pure luck that it wasn't taken.

"Well, we missed them…" Yang was a little disappointed.

Just to mess with her, Blake pulled out her water gun and shot the blonde.

Yang gave her a glare

"What? It's been twenty minutes." Blake got off Bumblebee.

"Where are you going?" Yang was wondering why she wouldn't want to be on Bumblebee.

"Don't you want to get comfortable while waiting? We could be here for a while. Blake sat down behind Coco's car, "I heard Emerald likes to party a lot."

Yang looked at Blake a little confused, "Is that why her hair is green?"

"Dunno, you ask her." Blake said, a little shocked at how Yang would ask that.

They both lay in soft grass behind Coco's car. Yang was just happy the bumblebee pair got in, "So...that security guard was a thing. I expected him to be chubbier since there's a donut shop nearby."

"No kidding, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE GOT IN!" Blake was just as surprised as Yang.

"You saved the day," Yang put her arm around Blake, "I gotta say kitten, that was quick thinking."

"I guess," Blake shrugged, "By the way, where the hell are we?" Blake was smiling, beginning to laugh.

The two broke out into laughter, "I have NO CLUE!" Yang giggled.

Blake pulled out her phone and checked her GPS after composing herself, "It says we are at Remnant's Country Club..." The two shared a look.

"And where is that?" Yang never broke eye contact.

"Oh," Blake began to scan the screen, "It's just twenty minutes from where you live. I guess that's not so bad."

"Yeah, but it's a lot of gas money..." Yang muttered.

"So about Nora getting out," Blake began to blush. "Would you lose your ass-ginity for me too?"

The blonde only took a moment to think about it, "You know it Blakey," she gave her a wink, "Anything for the bellabooty."

Blake hid her face in her hands, "A-anyways, do you want to go inside to find Fox?"

"Nah, they would get really suspicious if they saw us." The blonde knows Fox is smart.

The beauty of this situation is that all of the people hanging out with Fox are also playing Assassins. So even if they suspected Yang or Blake of being one of their assassin's, they would have no idea who their specific target was. But the blonde preferred not to take any chances, and decided to not show her face if she could help it...

Not until she shot Fox.

* * *

After about one and a half hours of waiting, duty called. At least for Yang.

_No not now! Oh come on they could come out any second! But I have been holding it for a while….But Blake did say Emerald likes to party._

The kitten noticed the blonde's scrunched up face in worry. She sat up, "What's wrong?"

"I HAVE TO PEE!" Yang stood up from their hiding spot.

"Do you have to go right now?" Blake was starting to get annoyed, occasionally glancing at the front entrance for Fox.

"I have been holding it for a long time come on we can leave real quick!" Yang extended her hand.

The kitten took her hand, "It'll be your loss if we miss him." Blake was amazed the blonde would miss such an opportunity.

Yang was willing to take that chance, "Lets just go quickly."

"Wait," Blake stopped the blonde before she could go to Bumblebee, "What would we tell the security guard when we come back in?"

"We have the ticket!" Yang exclaimed.

Blake pulled out the ticket, "Yeah, but I mean in case this," she held it to Yang's face, "Doesn't work out? He may not let us BACK in for some unknown reason. Unless we have damn good excuse."

"Uhmmmmmmm…." The blonde paused, "WEISS!"

"Weiss?" Blake was wondering what the ice queen had to do with anything. Her bow twitched.

"Yes! Weiss! She is terrified of this game!" Yang's face lit up, "She hasn't been out of her house in days! Well…. Besides when we all met at Nora's house. She can be our excuse!"

"I see, we can tell the guard something like: 'our friend ended up needing a ride for the party,'" Blake was beginning to like this plan.

Blake and Weiss have had their fair share of fights, but they always see eye to eye in the end. Their relationship is built off friendly fights and deep down, although they both hate to admit it, are really close.

"Exactly," Yang took out her phone and began calling the ice queen.

After a couple of rings, Weiss picked up the phone, "What do you want, Xiao Long?"

"WEISS! I HAVE TO PEE! We need you as an excuse! Can we just pick you up right now? Please?" Yang was leaving out the details.

_Oh please say yes. Gotta pee...pee..._

"Wait, who is 'we'? What are you even saying?" Weiss was so confused.

"CAN WE PLEASE PICK YOU UP? DON'T BE A REAL ICE QUEEN AND MAKE ME HOLD IT ANY LONGER!" Yang was so focused on not pissing herself. She calmed down, "The 'we' is Blake and I, can we?"

After a temporary pause, "I suppose, but I am NOT going outside."

Yang knew she would have to switch Bumblebee for her car, "Fine, you don't even have to. Just sit in the car and show your pretty face to the security guard. We are coming in twenty minutes."

Weiss took a moment before responding, "Wait...what security guar-"

Yang hung up the phone. They couldn't waste any precious time. The bumblebee pair headed to Yang's house to switch vehicles in a rush.

* * *

"I hope you know this is the biggest risk I have taken in two days." Weiss couldn't believe it. She was walking outside! Weiss had been a recluse the past couple of days because truthfully, she would rather just hit her target. She didn't want to waste time avoiding her assassin if she could help it. She was also a little scared of who her assassin was, it could be another creep. She's had her fair share of creeps.

After picking up Weiss, the trio decided to gather supplies. Of course, the 'supplies' were food and beverages from The Gas Station.** (Nick: Yes, it's really named The Gas Station, real original, I know.) **After all, they didn't know how long they would be waiting for Fox to leave Remnant's Country Club. Yang made sure to park extremely close to the two filled Weiss in on the little situation they were having.

"Oh relax..What are the odds of your assassin being here at this time of night?" Yang opened the door for Weiss and Blake.

"She's right, don't be so dramatic," Blake smirked.

Ironically, The Gas Station was like any other gas station. It was filled with random junk food and unhealthy stuff to the point a health teacher would faint on sight at. Then there was the random miscellaneous things that were lined up in random spots around the gas station; toys, fish bait, condoms, fun stuff.

The moment they walked into the station, Weiss saw a car that belonged to Beacon High through the opposite window of the store. She only knew that because Beacon High has parking passes for each car. It was a huge red truck that had the front lights on. "GUYS, WE NEED TO LEAVE. NOW."

Yang looked over and saw the car, "Like I said, relax. It probably isn't even your assassin," The blonde grabbed an energy drink for the long night ahead.

Just then, Cardin came walking through The Gas Station. He gave Weiss a predatory look.

Weiss began hiding behind the stacks of snacks, "Get away from me Cardin!"

Dove and Sky walked in behind him. They gave Cardin a knowing look.

"Heh, lucky I ran into you here," Cardin brought out his water gun; it was big, neon orange, and ugly, just like him. Then he shot Weiss.

Yang tried to run in front of Weiss on time, but it was too late.

Weiss screeched, "Now i'm all wet…"

Blake wolf whistled; apparently, kitty wanted a drink.

"Blake! Now's not the time!" Weiss was just wanted to get out of Cardin's sight.

"You're out," Cardin said with finality.

Yang threw her arms in the air, "HOLDUP!" She took out her phone, "The rules state that you can't shoot INSIDE public buildings." She pointed to the screen and showed Cardin. Yang knew something like this may happen, so she took a screenshot of the rules beforehand.

By this time, the workers of the store were aware of the scene, and a few people that were in the store. This attracted a lot of stares. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. Cardin knew there was no way out of this one. "I was surprised to run into you though. I wasn't even following you. It was a coincidence."

Weiss looked pissed and placed her hands on her hips, "Great, now i'm stuck here."

Cardin was sticking to Weiss like glue. He would make sure his target wouldn't get away. While Weiss was conversing with Cardin, Blake and Yang were formulating a plan to run get the ice queen out of there safely. The blonde was just glad she parked so closely to the store.

"I guess I could distract him since it's your car we will be sprinting to." Blake went over to Dove and Sky.

"Wait," Yang grabbed her hand, "What are you doing? The only one that matters is Cardin. Forget his little minions."

"Good point," Blake went straight over to Cardin.

"Come on babe, just one date." Cardin has been harassing Weiss for the last couple of minutes now. He proceeded to put his arm around the ice queen's shoulder.

Weiss shoved Cardin away, "Get off me!" She yelled.

Blake reacted quickly and Blake emphasized her bellabooty by strutting around while overly exaggerating her hips with each step. She grabbed Cardin's shoulder, "Or…" She began to look seductive and got on her tiptoes. She whispered into his ear, "You can try this one out."

Cardin was in a daze; he certainly wasn't expecting that one.

Weiss was in shock, and felt her arm being grabbed, "What're you…" She turned around and saw it was Yang.

"No time ice queen. We are making a break for it." She said in a low whisper. The blonde began dragging Weiss out of the store.

The two made it into the car, "Well...that was a thing." Yang was happy Weiss made it out alive.

"Did you not hear what Blake said? What kind of a distraction was that?" The ice queen was curious as to what the hell Blake was thinking.

"Hey, it worked and you're alive. Plus, she sacrificed THE," Yang gestured a circle with her hands, "Bellabooty."

Weiss was shocked that Blake was willing to sacrifice the legendary bellabooty for her, "I-I guess I owe her a thank you."

The two saw Blake running to the car. The kitten jumped in and Yang wasted no time, flooring the car in reverse. There was a beeping sound. The blonde's car only makes that sound if there's an obstacle in her way. Yang slammed the breaks, "CRAP! THEY ARE BLOCKING US IN!"

Apparently, while Blake was distracting Cardin, Sky and Dove decided to get ready for the chase.

"Dammit Weiss, the one time you go outside you meet your assassin…" Yang needed to get back to Fox soon. She just hoped he was still there.

"Hey! You're blaming me?! I told you 'let's go' but nooooo," Weiss made a scowl, "You BOTH told me to…." Her voice lowered in anger, "JUST. RELAX."

By this time, Cardin already brought his car up to try and block the three in as well.

"You will make it, Spazz IS the one driving." Blake chimed in.

The first thing Yang was happy about, the road was open and empty of all other kinds of traffic. The second, Blake promised to let Yang play with her Bellabooty when this was all over with.

Yang smirked, "That's right kitten, hold on," The blonde put the car in 'drive' and sped out where the three cars failed to block her in. It was a crevice small enough for her car to fit through. Then she floored it.

Yang drove like a maniac, she was used to driving a clutch sports vehicle, which was already better than the automatic vehicle Cardin was driving. She would let the car hit the highest possible RPM it could before stalling, and jump from that gear into the one after the next one.

Unbeknownst to the kitten and the ice queen, Yang was hitting seventy in just the parking lot. She turned right to head to her house. She could park the car inside and Cardin wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Plus, she wasn't sure if they were being chased. The blonde was too focused on the road; going this fast while not paying attention would be dangerous. Finally, after ten minutes, the three made it to Yang's house. Weiss wouldn't step out of the car until the garage door was shut.

Blake was concerned for Weiss, "Why would you even want to play a game you're so terrified of?"

Weiss stated, "A little more money couldn't hurt."

"You're the last person in the school who needs more money." Blake was kind of disappointed with her reasoning.

The blonde chuckled, "Yeah, Weiss out of all people... Winning Assassins."

Blake and Yang broke out into laughter.

Weiss crossed her arms and huffed, "I don't need this!"

Blake took out her water gun and shot Yang, right in the face.

Yang gave Blake another glare.

"What? It's been about twenty minutes." Blake was very satisfied, she liked getting Yang wet.

"Why would you…." Weiss was so confused, once again.

Yang turned to Weiss, "Uhh…" She placed her hands on her hips, "It's a long story."

Blake smirked, "Why did we come back here anyway? I bet Cardin wouldn't follow us all the way to Remnant's Country Club."

"Because…" Yang paused, "After all... THAT happened… I forgot to pee."

* * *

**Nick Note: Turns out, a bit of knowledge goes a LONG freaking way. Throw in a high school Junior and some story writing elements, you get either a lazy person (me) who does the bare minimum, or you get someone who can go above and beyond (also me) when writing. Also, I forgot to tell you guys to turn off your flash lights, you can turn them off now.**


	6. Junk in the Trunk

**Toto: I just wanted to tell you guys that mak133 and I have started a new story! mak133 is the author of Beacon's Newest Arrival, it is a really good story so you should check it out! The story we are co-writing together is titled: Honor Among Thieves. (Total Sly Cooper reference.) We made a combined account called TotoMAK. The story is under that account name. We have many things planned for this story, so drop a follow and a review, you won't be disappointed! The updates for Assassins are still irregular, but it's still going to be Nick and I. I will try not to let updates be longer than two weeks, but exams are coming up. So we will see.**

* * *

**SATURDAY NIGHT (Still)**

* * *

The hallway was a bit bare, other than the peach colored walls, there was the occasional painting or picture, but there wasn't anything too out of the ordinary. Tonight, there was only the four who had just gotten home.

"You are such a dunce. WHO FORGETS TO PEE?!" Weiss yelled across the hallway in Yang and Ruby's home.

While Yang was relieving herself, she was kind of pissed at Weiss' yelling. "HEY! I GOT DISTRACTED AND WAS RUSHED OKAY?" Her voice echoed through the door of the bathroom.

Blake's ear twitched. "Would you guys shut up? We only have so much time left before Fox decides to leave."

Ruby heard the commotion and was downstairs quickly in a flurry of rose petals. "Hey! What're you two doing here?"

"We were _trying _to hunt," Weiss motioned to the bathroom door. "But Yang over there made sure to waste time."

Blake chimed in. "We basically just found this place called Remnant's Country Club where Fox led us. We need to shoot him tonight." She sighed, "But we had to leave because Yang needed to pee."

Yang strolled over. "Oh, hey Rubes!"

"Why didn't you just pee at the 'club?'" Ruby put air quotes around club.

"THANK YOU!" Weiss yelled.

"It would have been too suspicious to Fox!" Yang replied. "Now are we going back or what?"

"Yep, do you have your gun?" Blake wanted to make sure they had everything.

Yang pulled her gun out of her bra. "Ember is right here." She began to cuddle it.

"And you make fun of me for cuddling my sweetheart..." Ruby muttered.

"Of course you keep your gun in between your boobs." Weiss commented.

Yang grinned. "Jealous?"

Weiss was fuming, "NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST XIAO LONG!"

* * *

"Where is this place anyways?" Weiss was once again, so very confused.

Blake, Yang, and Weiss have been in the car for about twenty minutes, nearing their destination. The sounds of snacks were heard throughout the car and gulping beverages. They took the car because Weiss was too terrified to even think of going outside. She did nearly die today.

Blake turned to face Weiss. "Relax, Ice Queen. We are almost there."

"Hey!" Weiss yelped. A thought crossed her mind. "Oh, I almost forgot to thank you."

Blake tilted her head. "Thank me? For what?"

Weiss began to blush. "For...for sacrificing the legendary bellabooty for me."

Yang's face turned into a wide grin. "Isn't it an honor to have the kitten put her bellabooty on the line for you, ice queen?"

"It...It's no big deal…" Blake turned away, blushing a deep crimson.

Yang pulled up to the security checkpoint.

"So this is the security guard!" Weiss huffed. "How did you two get in anyways?"

Blake kept a poker face, "That doesn't matter right now. Just be quiet."

Yang rolled down the window. "We were here before, we just had to get a friend." She motioned to Weiss in the backseat.

The officer stared. "Do you have your ticket?"

Yang pulled the ticket out of her bra and shoved it in his face. "Yep."

The officer looked stunned at the action. "Okay, be sure to leave it on the windshield." The officer opened the gates, and Yang rolled up the window.

"Wow...we didn't even need to pick up the Ice Queen." Blake chuckled.

"So you two thought you would need me..." Weiss paused. "FOR THAT?!"

"It seemed like a good back up plan at the time..." The blonde muttered.

Yang began laughing maniacally. "MUAHAHA! Little does the security guard know, we are here to shoot someone!"

"He really knows how to do his job. Little does he know that Goldie here is a psycho." Weiss said sarcastically.

Blake gave her a glare.

The parking lot was noticeably emptier. Thankfully, Coco's car was still in the same spot after an hour.

The kitten smirked. "Looks like we didn't waste time."

"We even got snacks and drinks!" Yang cheered.

Blake turned around to face Weiss. "Hey Weiss, you okay back there? You have been oddly quiet. Normally you would be bitching about something." She teased.

Weiss was too tired and in shock for a counterargument. **"**Don't mind me, I was just shot tonight by Cardin of all people." Weiss shuddered.

"At least you're still alive…" The blonde added.

"That creep will never shoot me…" The ice queen mumbled.

Yang parked in the spot in front of Coco's car. It was positioned so Yang's trunk was facing Coco's front. This was perfect for an ambush.

"So what plan did you have in mind this time?" Blake asked in all seriousness.

"Well…" Yang took out Ember, which was in her bra. "I will be hiding in the trunk." She motioned to Blake and Weiss. "You two will tell me when Fox and his squad are walking out of the building. I will pop the trunk with my keys, jump out, and he's as good as dead." She finished with a smirk.

Blake smiled. "Speaking of dead…" She took her gun off her back and shot Yang.

Yang wiped the water off her face. "You must really like getting me wet." She licked her lips.

"Yeah well, it's a habit now. Get used to it." Blake smiled.

_You have absolutely no idea pussycat..._

"Would you two cut it out? Fox could walk out any second!" Weiss huffed. "Yang, you should probably get in the trunk to be ready." She suggested.

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde jumped over the back seats. There was a crashing noise, causing the car to shake. "OW!"

"What happened?!" The two asked.

Yang rolled around in the trunk. "MY KIDNEY GOT STABBED."

"Oh boo-hoo." The ice queen mocked.

The blonde winced. "Damn you Ice Queen."

While those two were dicking around, Blake was actually focused on the entrance. "FOX IS COMING!"

"SHIT! I'm not ready!" The blonde positioned herself to lay on her back in the trunk. "Okay, just tell me when to pop it." A bead of sweat rolled down her face. Only a few seconds went by, but it felt like an eternity.

"NOW!" Weiss yelled.

Yang double clicked her keys to pop the trunk. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" She began to panic.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked in a harsh whisper.

"THE TRUNK IS MALFUNCTIONING!" The blonde explained.

"Wow, and you're supposed to be the best assassin?" Weiss mocked.

Yang couldn't believe what was happening. "SHUT IT ICE QUEEN!"

Weiss and Blake began snickering. "Now of all times?" Blake said in between laughs.

"You two can laugh later! Someone come and open the trunk!" Yang yelled.

Blake looked at Weiss. "I'm not getting out of this car. I nearly died tonight." Weiss said with finality.

The kitten rolled her eyes and ran out of the car. By this time, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Emerald, and Coco were already at the car. The group waved at Blake as she was opening the trunk. The four got in the car before Yang had a chance to even step foot on the ground. She jumped out of the trunk and the lights shone right on her and Blake. Their faces have been seen. Fox's squad then sped off like a rocket, now fully aware one of their own was in danger.

"We gotta go! We are chasing them!" Yang yelled as her and Blake jumped into the car.

"Did you shoot hi-" Weiss flung back in her seat, never finishing her question as Yang began to push fifty in a fifteen miles an hour zone. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"We didn't make it in time." Blake frowned. "But that doesn't mean we still can't shoot him."

"You are both such dolts! Did they see your faces?!" Weiss yelled.

The blonde frowned. "Pretty sure they got a front row view on our faces." She tilted her head to face Weiss. "But they still don't know a third person is with us."

"Thanks to you being terrified… Of all things to stop her, it only took a trunk." Blake muttered.

The ice queen scowled. "This game promotes stalking, high-speed chases, shooting everyone, and back-stabbing!" She exhaled. "I dare you to tell me I'm being irrational."

The blonde grinned. "Relaaaaaxxx."

Blake smirked. "Don't be so dramatic."

"WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH THAT CATCHPHRASE OF YOURS?" She huffed. "And for the last time, I will not 'relax.'" Weiss put air quotes around relax. "DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU TOLD ME TO RELAX?"

"Chill out ice queen." Yang kept her focus on the road. "Where do you think they are headed anyways?"

"Not sure." Blake replied. "But now they know for certain we are after them. They just don't know who our specific target is."

"Then what's the point of following them if they are aware?" Weiss made a good deduction.

Yang gave her a wide grin. "I have plenty of gas in this baby." She began to rub the steering wheel. "They have to make a pit stop at some point."

"You make a good point." The kitten smiled. "It's just a matter of time…"

Weiss was fine as long as she was in the car. "Who knows how long this will take…" She sighed. The three began to eat their snacks, ready to take on the long road ahead.

* * *

After about forty-five minutes of jeering, flooring it, and breaking suddenly, Fox's squad finally stopped at a gas station. Yang made a hard left into the parking lot and parked behind the group. Emerald jumped out of Coco's car with her neon green water gun and sprinted towards Yang's car.

"OH SHIT! YANG LOCK THE DOORS!" Weiss screeched.

Yang smiled. "They're already locked Weiss Cream. Relax."

Weiss gave a small groan in return and ducked.

Emerald began shooting bullet after bullet of water onto the blonde's car. "What are you doing Weiss? Emerald can't see you. These windows are tinted." Blake explained.

"O-of course I knew that!" Weiss sat back up. She ignored that comment. "She really is spraying your car…"

"At least she's cleaning it for free!" Yang rolled down the window a smidge. "Thanks for the free cleaning job Emerald!" Emerald just shrugged in response and continued.

"ROLL UP THE WINDOW XIAO LONG!" Weiss screeched.

Yang pouted. "Aw I'm just trying to have some fun."

As the three were observing Emerald's relentless spraying, Blake asked, "Do they even know Weiss is with us?"

"Probably not." Yang turned to look at the ice queen. "She's been stuck back there. Unless they heard her high pitched squeal just now."

"God dammit Weiss." Blake teased.

Weiss brushed off the teasing and kept her eyes on Coco's car. "Fox hasn't left the car. I guess Emerald has more balls."

"Maybe she does, I mean they don't know who we are after." The blonde shrugged. "For all they know, Emerald is the target."

Blake couldn't fathom people being so stupid. "Why are people such dunces?" She mocked.

Weiss groaned in anger in response.

The blonde's arms flailed. "Finally she stopped spraying!" Yang saw a flash coming from inside Coco's car. "Guys, they are taking pictures."

Blake smirked. "Aren't your windows tinted?"

"Yeah, but the license plate isn't." The blonde replied.

The ice queen chimed in, "You can just switch cars. What would they even do with a license plate number?"

"Good point." The blonde concluded. Emerald jumped into Coco's car and they sped off.

Weiss noticed Yang wasn't chasing after them. "What are you doing? Don't you want to shoot him?"

"I think I blew my chance for tonight…" The blonde's head lowered.

"Wait…" Blake paused. "He's carpooling with Coco!"

Yang already knew that. Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Yeah...and?"

Weiss read what Blake was trying to say. "It means that they have to drop Fox off his house at some point."

The blonde broke out into a cheerful smile. "You two make a great team, you know that?"

Weiss and Blake blushed. "A-anyways, we should go to Fox's house." Weiss stuttered.

"But first…" Blake pulled her gun off her back and shot Yang in the face again. The blonde proceeded to open her mouth to catch the water, but failed miserably.

Weiss looked at the two astounded. "It's official, I'm surrounded by idiots."

Yang smirked, "They say that the crowd you hang with is what you become."

* * *

Yang took a spot in one of Fox's bushes in his front yard. Blake and Weiss were waiting in the car a few houses down to not raise suspicion. They weren't going to wait much longer, maybe less than an hour.

The ice queen has been staring at the kitten for some time, unbeknownst to Blake. Weiss broke the silence. "You know, I really love your cat ears."

"W-where's this coming from?!" This certainly took Blake by surprise.

Weiss began to blush. "I just think it would be nice if you took off that bow every once in a while." She turned away and looked out the window.

Blake was astonished by the compliment. "Wow, Ice Queen is being nice? I think Hell must have frozen over."

"S-shut up! I can be nice if I want to!" Weiss huffed.

Just then, the two received a notification on their phones. It beaconed, "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: if you block your target from pulling out of their spot, they're bound to come out sometime. RIP, Tukson."

"Huh...I wonder who shot Tukson…" Blake thought aloud.

"Whatever, Cardin shot ME." Weiss flailed her arms.

Blake smirked. "Yeah, I get it."

Weiss rubbed her temples. "I just can't believe it's that creep of all people!" She looked at Blake's golden eyes. "But really, thank you."

Blake looked concerned, "Seriously Weiss you're acting like you really did almost die."

Weiss began laughing hysterically. "I WAS SHOT OKAY?"

"For dust's sake you were hit by water! Not a tank shell..." The kitten sighed and saw Weiss' worried expression. She moved into the back seat of the car to comfort Weiss and embraced her, sharing warmth.

Weiss began to blush and looked up at Blake. "W-what are you doing?"

Blake looked down at Weiss' azure eyes. "I promise I won't let that jerk come near you again, I'll protect you." Blake smirked. "Now relaaaax."

Weiss complied and the two drifted off to a peaceful slumber. After a few minutes, a certain blonde's voice reached the checkmate pair. "Aw...so cuuuuuuuute."

* * *

**Toto: Yes, I wrote those monochrome scenes just for you, Guest. I take suggestions and requests from anyone and everyone! So drop a review or suggestion! =D**

**Nick: I'm beginning to think that if sleep is for the weak, I'm a freaking god. If zombies eat brains, I think they will be sad to see that mine is becoming more of a smoothie. I've only slept for a total of 12 hours in the last week, and I think my blood is turning into a concoction of monster and Dr. Pepper. I need Monty training and have a power down mode or something, anyways, feedback and suggestions are always appreciated. ****Toto, please send me a monster filled care package or something… I'm dying here...**


	7. One Pear, Two Wet

**Toto: Hope you guys like Honor Among Thieves (TotoMAK) and Assassins so far! Also, go check out my new story: The Grim(m) Oracles! I have so many things planned!**

* * *

**SUNDAY**

* * *

Yang grabbed her sunglasses and Ember. She left the house and went to pick up Pyrrah. After failing to shoot Fox last night, the least she could do is help Pyrrah take down Port. Pear didn't have time to stay after for school long, she has soccer practice. She could not shoot him after school as she originally planned. So Pear found out where Port lives and called Yang for a little help to finish the job. It makes sense to want to take out your target as soon as possible. Pyrrah just wanted that issue out of the way; she's a busy person.

Pyrrah is wearing a casual outfit. It was adorned with crimson and gold lace along the thighs and hips, but other than that, it wasn't too flamboyant. She didn't want to raise suspicion when she suddenly arrives at Port's doorstep. She kept her water gun strapped to her thigh under her dress.

"Lookin good Pear!" Yang complimented.

Pyrrah gave her a wide grin. "Thanks, you are not too bad yourself."

The blonde smirked. "Please, this," she gestured her whole body, "Is gold. Ya know, like my personality and jokes? So, what's the plan?" The blonde was genuinely curious.

As Pyrrah was looking at Port's house from the car window, she said, "Just hide in that bush. I think I might have this covered." She glanced at Yang, "You are the backup if anything goes wrong."

The blonde gave her thumbs up. "The crucial backup huh? Just make sure he doesn't smell your hair." Yang gave her a sincere look. "Only I can do that."

"Yeah, yeah." Pyrrah replied as the two got out of the car.

Yang took her position right beside the front door in a bush that was just big enough to cover her body. Pyrrah was standing in front of the door and looked back to Yang. "Ready?"

"DO IT." The blonde said confidently.

Pear rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, an older woman answered the door. "Ah miss Nikos! It's a pleasure to see you!" She smiled.

It's no surprise Pyrrah's name is well-known. She is a soccer champion and a great athlete. Pear and Mrs. Port have met once before, after Pyrrah won a crucial soccer game.

Pear nodded. "Hello Mrs. Port. I am here for tutoring with professor Port."

This raised Mrs. Port's suspicions. "YOU need help with school?" She crossed her arms. "If Miss Nikos needs help for school then I'm surprised all the students aren't failing." She tilted her head in confusion.

An old man's voice was heard. "Barbara! Who's at the door?"

It was at that moment Pyrrah saw Port standing right behind his wife. Port was being blocked, so Pear did the logical thing. She pushed Mrs. Port out of the way and into the bush Yang was hiding in. She made a screech but the blonde covered her mouth and held on to Mrs. Port so there would be no interruption. Pyrrah slammed the front door open, never stepping inside.

"Miss Nikos! This is preposterous behavior!" He yelled.

Pyrrah paid him no heed and swiftly reached down to her thigh for her gun. It was all in slow motion. Port knew it was game over. He tried to run away, but Pear's aim was a force to be reckoned with. She shot him square in the back.

Pyrrah smiled. "You're out."

Port sighed. "Really? Was it a necessity to throw my wife off the doorstep?"

Pear shrugged. "She was in the way."

The blonde let go of Barbara and crawled out of the bushes. "Damn that was savage."

"The deed is done." Pear smirked.

"EXCUSE ME?! MISS NIKOS JUST THREW ME INTO A BUSH!" Mrs. Port huffed. "AND WHY WAS BLONDIE HERE TREATING ME LIKE A KIDNAP VICTIM?"

Yang smiled. "Oh relax, you aren't the first person Pear threw off a doorstep." The blonde sent Pear a wink.

"T-that was an accident!" Pyrrah blushed. She turned to Barbara. "Sorry about that, it had to be done."

Mrs. Port was raging. "I COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT! DO YOU ANY IDEA OF THE DAMAGE YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED?"

The blonde patted Mrs. Port on the back. "Well Barbara, you seem fine if you can get this pissed."

Before Mrs. Port could have another outburst, Yang, Pyrrah and Port received a notification on their phones. "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: Port, oh man. Sorry. pear_nikos was still outside the house! It counts, the odds were certainly NOT in your favor."

Yang and Pyrrah shared a look. "Are they stalking us or something?" Pyrrah began to scope out her surroundings.

"Wouldn't be surprised. Miltia loves to stalk people. Especially those with bellabooty grade booties." The blonde revealed.

Pyrrah imagined a yandere Miltia and shivered. "Let's go."

The two walked away as they ignored Mrs. Port's yelling in the distance.

* * *

**MONDAY**

* * *

Prom is coming up, so Yang invited Neo to go dress shopping. Neo goes to a different school, so she was not participating in Assassins. The blonde was driving to the mall with Neo.

Neo and Yang's relationship got off to a rocky start. They were in the same middle school together. They played volleyball after school with their team. The blonde had always wanted to be friends with Neo because of her kick-ass hair, so naturally, one day Yang decided it would be a great idea to serve a volleyball into Neo's face at full force. She just wanted an excuse to talk her. Which brings them here, four years later, ironically as great friends. (**Toto: true story)**

The blonde received a text, Neo grabbed Yang's phone since Yang was driving. "It's from Pyrrah." Neo looked to Yang and back down at the screen. Yang nodded her head for Neo to read the message. She began to read. "I'm trapped. Dove blocked my car in so I can't get to soccer practice. I'M NEVER LATE FOR MY SOCCER PRACTICES." Neo looked to Yang. "Wow, she seems pissed."

The blonde had an epiphany. "Tell her to go to Weiss' house. They live literally right next to each other." Yang smiled. "And I have no doubt Weiss is still cooped up in her room. The Ice Queen could give her a ride."

Pyrrah sent another text. Neo read it out loud. "LOL my brother is shooting Dove with dustsoft guns."

"That's too good. Her little brother is so awesome!" Yang laughed. "Did you tell her to go to Weiss' place?"

"But Dove is waiting outside for her!" Neo replied. "Pyrrah could easily get shot…"

"I know you're worried, but Pear can go out the back door." Yang smirked. "It's a straight shot from her place to Weiss'."

Neo began typing. "Ok, she should be good now."

There was a notification on Yang's phone. Neo read it out loud and it beaconed, "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: be sure to look up in the trees, folks. Was not a lucky day for CinderFall."

"A tree!? That seems like something Ren or Blake would pull off..." Yang thought aloud.

"Those two really are the best ninjas around." Neo complimented.

The blonde pulled up into the "That Juan Mall" The two walked inside and began their search looking for Yang's dress.

"So what are you looking for?" Neo asked. "Is the dress going to show off your chest again?"

Yang grinned. "You know me so well, Ice Cream."

Neo blushed crimson. "Why did my parents have to name me after _fucking_ ice cream?" She lowered her head.

Yang tried to cheer her up. "It's a cute way to name your kid! I mean, that flavor is sooooo good too. It's either that, or they were seriously disappointed that Napoleon isn't a girl's name." She smiled, "They have really good taste."

Neo smiled. "I guess so, but if I eat Neapolitan ice cream it would be cannibalism." She laughed.

"Woah, never thought of it that way!" Yang giggled.

Neo turned her head and scanned the dress store. "What about that one?" She pointed to a bright yellow dress.

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know, it might make my hair blend into the dress…" She laughed, "A giant yellow blob."

"Eh, we'll find you one!" Neo brushed off. "Are you excited? This is your last prom!" She said with urgency.

"VERY! I'm going with Velvet." The blonde smiled at the memories. "We usually go together, she's such a fun date." Yang sent Neo a wink.

"That's adorable. Are you in a large group?" Neo asked.

"It's kind of a small group I guess…" Yang began to list off the names, "The people in my group are Blake, Weiss, Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrah, Velvet, Neptune, Adam, and Sun!" She grinned, "Ok, maybe average size."

"What are the pairings?" Neo was curious as to whom her friends would be going with.

"Velvet and I, Blake and Sun, Neptune and Weiss, Ruby and Adam, Jaune and Pyrrah, and Nora and Ren!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Wait, Neptune and Weiss?" Neo questioned. "I thought Weiss was completely oblivious to Neptune's affinity for her."

Yang rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, he hasn't asked her yet, but it's pretty obvious he will." She grinned, "I'm willing to bet Weiss will definitely say 'yes.'"

"That's so cute…" Neo muttered, "I bet they will be a couple soon enough."

"If Vanilla Boy doesn't ask her out soon…" Yang cracked her knuckles, "I'll make him."

"Ok well, have fun, and don't get too crazy." Neo remarked the memories with the blonde on her drinking sprees.

Yang waved her off, "You know you enjoyed _those _moments." Just then, a glistening white dress caught her eye. "Neo! It's perfect!" The blonde ran up to the dress and began to scan the front and was a low cut, but it still was within the school appropriate dress attire. The dress went down to the mid thigh, and was cut in a way that screamed sexy. The shoulders were non-existent and instead it was a strap that went to the mid bicep that would expose the shoulders and was show the entire arm.

Yang went over to the dressing room to try it on. On Yang, the dress' intention was met with perfect chemistry. It emphasized all of Yang's features; her breasts weren't too exposed, but were like "Hey, I'm right here! Eyes may be up there, but I'm here!" Her hips were emphasized, but the one thing that she liked the most out of the dress was; it was sexy, but it was also very easy to move in.

"Well I'm glad you found your dress this quickly. It's a new record!" Neo cheered.

"That's so true! I don't think I've ever found one this fast!" Yang changed into her old clothes and paid for the dress.

"By the way, I heard you're not doing so well in Assassins." Neo raised an eyebrow, "I can always help you out."

The blonde sighed, "Yeah, my target got away from me so many times already. It's ridiculous."

"Who is your target?" Neo asked.

Yang saw no problem in letting Neo know this piece of information. Neo was normally mute besides when she talked to Yang. Plus, she's not even playing Assassins! Maybe she would know a thing or two about Fox.

"My target is Fox Alistair." Yang revealed.

Neo gasped, "THAT kid? Oh Yang, I know so much about him." She said as a matter of factly.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Like what?"

"He's in the same club as me! It's not a school club, It's a special boxing club." Neo replied, "And we have a meeting Wednesday night. Since it's not school related, you can shoot him then." She smirked.

Yang's eyes widened, "ANOTHER CHANCE?" Yang hugged Neo, "Thank you so much Neo!" The blonde's phone interrupted the moment. The notification read, "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: Looks like juaneyarc brought his bad luck upon pear_nikos as they were walking out together. Romeo and Juliet?" "Oh my god..." Yang muttered.

"What happened?" Neo asked.

"Pear and Vomit Boy are out!" Yang began to panic. The blonde then read out loud a beacon from Jaune, "Assassins ruins friendships."

Yang and Neo gave each other a look. "What the hell happened?" Neo asked.

The blonde shook her head, "I don't know, I'll call Pear later."

* * *

Pyrrah gave the blonde details over the phone. "After a few minutes of convincing, Weiss finally gave me a ride to soccer practice. She kept mumbling something about Cardin?" Pyrrah asked.

"It's a long story, so what went down?" Yang asked.

"It happened, of course, right after soccer practice." Pyrrah exclaimed. "Dove realized I made it to practice on time." She sighed, "We were done and I saw Dove just standing there behind the fence, ready to shoot me when practice was over."

"That's so creepy," Yang commented.

"Yeah, but here's where it gets interesting." Pyrrah continued, "Soccer was over and I was 'still playing.' But I really had my friend go around the field to pick me up on the other side. I kicked the ball over to the bleachers so it would look like I was 'going to get it.' In reality, I started to sprint away from Dove."

Yang gasped, "Pear, that's genius!"

Pyrrah laughed, "I know I am so proud of myself for that one. I made it into my friend's convertible. Of course you're probably thinking: then why are you out?"

"Yes that is what is crossing my mind…" Yang muttered.

"Dove and his friends blocked the car in!" She yelled. "After a while, it started to get really hot in the car." She sighed, "So my friend opened the sunroof just a smidge. I mean, they weren't on top of the car or anything. They probably wouldn't see a tiny little crack in the roof!"

"They did, didn't they?" The blonde asked.

"While my friend and I were talking, we hear this THUMP sound. Dove jumped on top of the car!" Pyrrah yelled, "He put his water gun through the small crack and shot me!"

Yang was on the verge of laughter, "That's hilarious, I'm sorry that had to happen to you Pear. What happened to Jaune?"

"Believe it or not, Jaune is friends with Sky. While I was getting shot, Jaune and Sky were talking with each other." She sighed, "Sky shot Jaune as they were watching me get shot."

Yang's eyes widened, "That's like...a double killing blow!" _That's actually pretty impressive… _She thought. The blonde sighed, "I guess our alliance won't work properly now, huh?"

"I can still help you out you know." Pear replied, "I may be out, but I have resources for you if you need them."

Yang smiled, "Thanks Pear, I owe you." She sighed, "But this sucks! We had this alliance planned for years!"

"I know, but there's still some hope." Pear smiled, "You're the beacon of hope!"

"I am so proud of your pun." The blonde grinned.

* * *

Weiss was having trouble getting her target, Mercury. The ice queen called Yang for help. The blonde and Weiss were currently sitting in Yang's car outside Mercury's house.

"Is it bad I know how to get to his house without a GPS?" Weiss asked while staring at Mercury's house.

"Nope." Yang popped the 'p.' "It's what the game implies. So why do you need to get him this soon anyways?"

Weiss sighed, "I am busy the whole week. I need to shoot him either tomorrow or the day after or I won't make it to round two."

Yang turned to Weiss, "I take it your attempt Sunday failed?"

"All I did yesterday was lay in the bush and got a rash!" Weiss huffed. "That was so stupid of me! What, did I just expect Mercury to magically walk out?" She scolded herself.

Yang laughed, "I bet it's one sexy looking rash."

Weiss gave Yang a glare "It itches!" She looked downcast, "But I did learn one thing, Mercury parks outside."

"You do realize the only way you can get him soon is if you shoot him in the morning, right?" The blonde asked.

Weiss flailed her arms, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I LIKE TO SLEEP IN!"

Yang sighed, "This is literally the only way you can shoot him...going by your schedule at least." She smiled, "Just get up at 6:00 A.M. before school, wait by his car, and shoot him! Problem solved!"

Weiss pondered the plan, "I suppose that is the only way." She sighed, "This game will be the end of me."

The blonde grinned, "You don't have to do this to yourself. Your reason for joining sucks anyways."

"I WILL NEVER LET THAT... That _THING _SHOOT ME!" The ice queen yelled. She shuddered just thinking about..._him._

"Okay, okay." Yang put her hands up in surrender. "But be sure to text me when you shoot Mercury, okay?" Yang laughed, "Man, your encounter will be so awkward. This is the first time you have been out of your house since Cardin shot you!"

"STOP REMINDING ME OF THAT FIEND!" Weiss yelled, "He will never shoot me, even if it's the last thing I do..."

Yang smiled, "You just _had_ to come inside The Gas Station."

"That was your idea!" Weiss pointed at Yang, "After telling me to JUST. RELAX."

The blonde shrugged, "Yeah, that never works does it?"

"You should know that by now, and we need to get going, since I know my plan," Weiss smirked.

"Try to shoot him tomorrow, and don't to get too wet." Yang winked.

Weiss groaned and put her head in her hands, "Why me?"

* * *

Mercury was in his living room, looking outside from his window. "Mom, Dad, why is my assassin such a creep?" His gaze was firmly on Yang's car.

"It's all part of the game!" His dad cheered.

"Still, she was here yesterday too. You'd think she'd make a move by now." He said. "All she did for nearly four hours was lay in the bushes! It looked like she got a rash..." Mercury muttered.

_It was pretty big too, all over her legs…. Why the hell did she waste so much time anyways? _Mercury smirked; _I hope it was worth it, because you are NOT shooting me. _He thought.

"She really must be committed…. But son," His mom turned to him, "You are forgetting the important thing: Is she a cutie?" His mom asked.

He kept a poker face, "It's Weiss Schnee, so you tell me."

"That's so cute, little Schnee is trying to be an assassin!" His mom laughed at the thought. "I bet that tiny little thing is deadly!" She chuckled.

"Looks like they aren't coming outside anyways." He said as the car drove away. "I wonder who she was with..." He mumbled.

His dad chimed in. "Just let them waste their time. I'll make sure the Schnee doesn't shoot you."

"Thanks dad," he smiled. Mercury looked down at his phone after it vibrated. He received a notification that beaconed, "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: "When will you people stop 'helping' your friends? Sage had a wonderful takedown upon Scarlet. Never trust your friends."

"Another one bites the dust..." He smirked.

* * *

**Toto: That's my favorite scene so far. Pyrrah pushing Barb into the bushes xD mak133 got a real kick outta that! Get ready guys, this is getting better and funnier! YES I ENDED THIS CHAPTER WITH A PUN, DEAL WITH IT. BTW, thanks so much for that recent review, 60Grim06. It means a lot. It's things like that keep me motivated :)**

**Nick: Hey all, just gonna say, even Pyrrah wants to say "GOD DAMMIT BARB!" at times. Meanwhile, I've been getting back into a "normal" sleep cycle, what ever that means. Queen Toto over here also appreciates the commentary, as well as I do. If you have any suggestions or want to hear more about projects we may or may not have in the future, please shoot us a comment/review/like. Now I'm off to find more Dr. Pepper…**


	8. Bee's Schnees

**Toto: Welp, I'm a piece of crap. I misspelled PYRRHA's name this whole time! Please forgive me and my utter stupidity. Pear is a cute nickname though, give me some credit! ;D**

* * *

**TUESDAY**

* * *

From a far distance, a white blob could easily be seen attempting to hide behind a large black truck. Weiss thought it would be a fantastic idea to wear her normal apparel for her solo mission. She was wearing her beloved Sweet Pea. She has been squatting behind Mercury's car for last half hour, much to her dismay. No one in their right mind would want be outside at 6:30 A.M. for no reason. The Ice Queen claims she wants more money, but she would rather be in her bed right now.

_My legs are getting tired...This rash sure does not help. School starts soon anyways, but when does Mercury leave for school? AM I JUST WASTING MY TIME HERE? I could have slept in for another thirty minutes! _Weiss scolded herself.

She clutched her bright blue water gun with a single snowflake on it. _Mercury...I haven't seen that guy much since school started. I bet that list is rigged somehow. _Weiss frowned._ No, that's a stupid thought. Melanie is such a nice person, despite her bitch face. Huh, who am I to think about bitch faces? Even Neptune thinks my face is cute when I scowl… So that's a pretty good bitch face. Neptune has gotten more handsome these last few years... Maybe he has a thing for bitch faces. _Weiss smiled at the thought.

_Wait, what? I'm supposed to keep watch for the garage and front door! Stop thinking about bitch faces and having Neptune's babies! _Weiss chided herself.

After a few minutes, and constantly itching her legs, the garage door finally opened. _THIS IS IT! Come on out Mercury… _She gave an internal maniacal laugh.

Weiss saw a large man walking out of the garage. Definitely not her target. She was hiding behind Mercury's car, but there was another car right beside it. _OH MY GOD THAT'S HIS DAD! I have to move! He's heading right towards me!_

Easier said than done. Weiss slowly moved to the side of Mercury's car and hid behind the bushes next to the car. Mercury's dad heard a little tussling noise. "Anyone out here?" He asked cautiously, "Little Schnee...Come out come out wherever you are…" He scoped his surroundings.

Weiss' eyes went wide. _Seriously? Does he really know I'm here? Wait how does he even know it's me?! Did I already screw this up? Whatever, It's not like he can see me… Ok, calm down. This bush provides perfect cover. It's not like he's going to go around checking random bushes. Heh. Bush is a funny word. I heard Pyrrha pushed Mrs. Port into a bush. Heh. Mrs. Port's bush. _She grinned.

His dad finished checking his surroundings. He concluded the small noise might have been an animal. He went back inside.

_Wait, what was the point of that?! _Weiss was shook her head, _whatever. I need to get back into position. _Weiss returned to squatting behind Mercury's car. After a couple of minutes of ignoring the urge to itch, Mercury came outside in a nice looking polo. He exited the garage, seemingly oblivious. _THAT'S HIM! All right It's time to prove that I can actually shoot someone. Xiao Long and Belladonna won't be laughing when they hear about this…_

As Mercury was walking to his car, Weiss clutched her water gun, eagerly waiting for the perfect chance to strike. _NOW! _She sprinted from behind the car to the side where Mercury was walking. She lifted her water gun and aimed it on his pink polo. A tiny, weak stream of water hit him in the chest.

Weiss thought she would be happy about this kill. She was, it just didn't go in the way she expected. There was an extremely awkward silence as the two stared at each other. After a few agonizing seconds, Weiss finally spoke up. "You're out."

"Good job." Mercury faked a smile. The two continued staring at each other. Weiss occasionally glanced at her surroundings.

"Sorry about your polo…" Weiss muttered.

He waved her off, "It's fine. My dad said no one was out here. Some bodyguard he is." Mercury said in a disappointed tone.

"So that's what he was doing!" Weiss was glad for an explanation. "How did he even know it would be me?"

"Seriously? You came to my house a few days ago and just laid in the bushes for hours." Mercury said knowingly.

Weiss' mouth dropped, "So, you knew who your assassin was?"

Mercury shrugged, "More or less."

Weiss let out an annoyed groan.

"By the way, how's your rash?" He asked.

* * *

Yang woke up to a vibration on her phone. It beaconed, "Looks like Mercury forgot to watch his back while getting in the car this morning. Basic mistake. RIP."

_The Ice Queen did it! _The blonde smiled and looked at her clock. _Crap, school is soon. Eh, ten more minutes couldn't hurt._

A few minutes later, Ruby entered the blonde's room. "Yang we gotta go!" Ruby ripped off the blankets. "Come onnnn." She tugged at Yang's feet, "Yaaaaaaaang."

"A couple more minutes…" Yang mumbled while clutching her pillow for dear life.

Ruby dragged Yang to the floor. It made an audible thump.

The blonde still held onto her beloved pillow while her back was on the ground. "Rubes, you can't keep doing this to me!" Yang groaned.

Ruby pouted, "School starts soon." She walked to the door and turned around, "Hurry up or I'll eat your cereal!" Ruby was so tired of waking her big sister every day.

Yang sat up, "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" The blonde takes Ruby's cereal threats seriously. "You'll get on another sugar high!"

"I'm not a child Yang!" Ruby whined.

Yang teased, "Before you leave, at least leave me some rose-"

Ruby rapidly shut the door. "Petals…"

_What else am I supposed to use to make me smell nice?_

* * *

"Weiss, what happened? It seems like everything went according to plan." Yang smirked.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake were conversing with each other during passing period. "It went smoothly, except his dad walked outside and checked around just for Mercury." Weiss smiled at the thought of his dad protecting him. "He called me a 'little Schnee." She shuddered, "That was creepy."

"How did he know it would be you?" Blake asked.

Weiss got all flustered, "Oh um… Mercury told me he saw me lying in the bushes a few days ago…" She wanted to avoid the inevitable rash conversation.

Blake's eyes widened, "Did anything else happen?"

Weiss shrugged, "Nope. Well, besides the fact that I shot him. I felt really bad about it though. He was all dressed up, ready for the day. Then I squirted his polo. It was kind of awkward after that."

"Heh heh, squirt." The blonde giggled.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "You are so childish."

"Did the rash go away yet?" Yang nudged the ice queen.

The kitten chuckled, "You got a rash? Was it worth it?"

Weiss looked at the ground, "No…"

Yang felt a hand grab her shoulder, "Oh, hey Velvet!" The blonde turned around and focused on her rabbit.

Velvet whispered, "I think you should know that Russel said he plans to shoot you soon, most likely tonight. He seems desperate."

"Thanks for letting me know, bunny." Yang smiled.

"No problem, just be careful." Velvet said sincerely.

Yang gave her a thumbs up, "I'm just doing one thing tonight, nothing major. I'll be on the look out."

"Oh and I hate to break this to you… But Fox knows you're his assassin. According to my resources, he knows all of your cars. The main ones you use at least." Velvet frowned.

Yang was shocked to hear this, "Was it because of Saturday night?"

"Most likely. The windows are tinted, right?" Velvet asked.

"Yep." Yang said, popping the 'p.'

"Did anything else happen?" The bunny asked.

Yang thought back to that eventful night. The screeching Schnee in the back seat might have been the cause. "Weiss sorta yelled my name with the windows rolled down..."

"Well there you go." Velvet said.

"I just have to catch him by surprise!" The blonde said enthusiastically.

Velvet agreed and walked away from the group. Yang tuned in on Blake and Weiss' conversation.

"I'm telling you, you look adorable with the cat ears." Weiss said with no room to argue.

Blake was blushing, "You may think so, but this bow stays on."

Yang jumped in, "Aw, the ice queen gave another compliment?"

Weiss scowled, "Only for her, Xiao Long." She crossed her arms.

"Just like when I caught you two sleeping in the car together?" Yang made a kissy face.

"Would you stop that?!" Weiss huffed.

"What did you talk with Velvet about?" Blake was eager to change the conversation.

"Oh. Apparently Fox knows I'm his assassin." Yang shrugged.

Blake's ears perked up, "How?"

"We have little Ms. Squealer to thank for that." The blonde's head turned to Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss screeched.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Saturday night was so much fun!" Yang yelled.

"Sounds like you guys had a grand time," Pyrrha smiled.

Ruby pouted, "I can't believe I missed that!"

Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby are sitting in the cafeteria. The tables are shaped as circles; this allowed them to see each other's faces without having to lean over one another. The seniors have their own little lunchroom separated from the rest of the cafeteria. The teachers thought that the seniors deserve that much after putting up with everyone's shit for the first three years. Ruby was allowed into the special room because of Yang. The blonde wanted her sister to be with her friends, and spent many hours convincing the staff to allow her to eat in there.

"Still, I was shot!" Weiss flailed her arms.

"Don't be so dramatic..." Blake sighed. She's heard this conversation too many times.

"My poor little Weiss could've gotten hurt!" Ruby cood.

"I almost died." Weiss put her head in her hands.

Ruby jumped on Weiss' lap and hugged her, "It's okay Princess, you made it out alive." Ruby fake cried pools of tears.

Weiss hugged her back, "Shut up, don't touch me!" The ice queen started to mock cry as well and returned the hug.

_Adam, give me strength. _Blake thought.

Yang looked into Pyrrha's eyes, "I wish you were there. You could have filled my car with that delicious smell of yours." The blonde put her nose in Pear's hair and inhaled sharply, "It's the best smell in the world…"

"Stop. Not here." Pyrrha blushed. Yang inhaling her hair always attracted unwanted attention.

"I bet Jaune likes that…." Yang whispered.

"Russel spotted," Blake said.

Yang snapped out of her thoughts about Pear's luxurious locks. "Russel? He doesn't even have this lunch hour!" Yang was confused. She turned to Pyrrha, "He really is desPEARate." The blonde nudged Pear.

The group groaned at Yang's pun. Russel sat at the table next to their table. Weiss, Yang, Pear, Blake and Ruby stared at made sure to change the conversation so Russel won't know who Yang's target is. He was obviously attempting to eavesdrop, but utterly failing.

"Welp… This is awkward." Ruby grinned.

"That speaks levels of this situation… Since you're the human embodiment of awkwardness." Weiss remarked.

"I'm not THAT awkward." Ruby defended.

"Please, remember when I tried to teach you how to whistle?" Weiss' face scrunched up at the memory. "You ended up spitting all over me! We were in a public place too!"

"Psh, any amateur would do that!" Ruby replied.

Yang grinned. "Rubes, how about the time when you made that toast at a wedding?"

"What's so weird about making a toast at a wedding?" Blake asked.

Yang told the story. "That's just it. She stood up, and clinked the glass cup a little too hard to get everyone's attention. The cup broke, with glass shards everywhere. But she acted like nothing happened. She then proceeded to announce that she would like to make a toast for the newly wedded couple."

The kitten cringed, "That is pretty bad."

"That's not all…" Yang revealed. "Ruby pulled out a toaster, and placed bread inside!" She exclaimed.

Ruby had an outburst. "NO ONE TOLD ME WEDDING TOASTS ARE DIFFERENT FROM ACTUAL TOASTS!"

Weiss sighed. "Why are you such a dunce?"

* * *

Yang and Pyrrha are sitting in the car just outside Fox's driveway. If the blonde could shoot him before Wednesday, that would be even better.

An object in Yang's backseat caught Pear's eye, "Why do you have these?" She asked, holding a pair of binoculars.

"I need those for Wednesday. You know, in case I'm positioned far away from the door. I need to know for sure if I'm definitely going to hit _Fox_. I don't want to shoot a random person." Yang exclaimed.

"Oh, good. If anyone else found these, they would think you're a pedophile." Pear chuckled. "I didn't know you had a plan to nail him tomorrow night. Why did we waste our time here?"

"The sooner the better." Yang shrugged.

"True," Pyrrha observed Fox's driveway. "Looks like his car isn't outside."

Yang grinned, "Unlike Weiss' target."

"So what exactly is your plan for tomorrow night?" Pyrrha was curious. "I know you are going to shoot him, but how?"

"He has a meeting tomorrow night." Yang said as she was looking at Fox's house. "He's aware I'm his assassin though…"

"He might be extra cautious. It's not hard spotting a yellow blob." Pear put her hand on Yang's shoulder, "I would be ready for a fight if I were you."

"Good." The blonde beamed a smile, "I don't want this to be boring."

"Since he's not here, do you want to go to Russel's house?" Pear asked, "Don't you want revenge for him blackmailing Velvet?"

Yang cracked her knuckles, "You are right about that! I guess today will be a day for vengeance. Let's just hope Russel is outside. I don't want to barge into his house." She chuckled, "I guess I would anyways."

Before Yang could drive away, the two received a beacon on their phones. "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: Oobleck, you are never safe after 3:15 PM in the school parking lot. Tsk. Tsk. #getrekt"

The two looked at each other, "Who do you think shot Oobleck?" Yang asked.

"Whoever it was, they would have to be strong. Oobleck looks scrawny but he's a pretty good fighter." Pear remarked.

"Fast too, I heard Oobleck drinks alcohol from that mug of his." Yang mentioned, "The rumor is he drinks it to slow himself down!"

Pear was on the verge of laughter, "That's insane!"

Yang shrugged, "Maybe we'll find out who shot him later. Do you know where Russel lives?"

Pyrrha smirked, "Of course."

Yang stared in disbelief, "...Why?"

Pear was downcast, "It's better you don't know."

The blonde didn't question it and drove to Russel's house. To their surprise, Dove and Russel were outside lying on the grass, conversing. It appeared they weren't holding their water guns.

"Shouldn't they be… Oh I don't know… NOT outside?" Yang asked.

"Natural selection." Pear smiled.

The blonde giggled, "Want to just go for it?"

"Lets," Pear replied.

The two got out of the car with no plan whatsoever. The blonde pulled Ember out of her bra and they sprinted towards Dove and Russel, who were cloud gazing, oblivious to the world. Pyrrha distracted Dove while Yang handled Russel.

Yang leaned over Russel, "Hello~" She sang.

Russel sat up in surprise, "BLONDIE! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"

Yang smirked, "Oh you know," She pointed her gun to his face, "Payback."

* * *

"You're lucky, there's only one other person who is in need of a target switch." Miltia said as she was looking at the grand list. **(Toto: the grand list has all targets and assassins)**

"Who would that be?" Cardin asked while trying to look at the list.

Miltia pulled the list away from his gaze. "None of your business. You only need to know your new target. Why do you want to switch anyways?"

"Weiss is a recluse." Cardin stated. "She will be impossible to shoot by the deadline."

"Alright, do you have the five dollars or not?" Miltia asked.

Cardin frowned, "Yeah." He handed the money to Miltia.

Miltia scanned the list, "Alright, your new target is…"

* * *

**Toto: I wonder who Cardin now has? This will be fun *maniacal laughter* Check out my new story: The Grim(m) Oracles! Pun intended.**

**Nick: Finals freaking suck. Imma be on break this week to study for my AP finals, so see ya'll in chapter nine!**


	9. Wet and Wild

**Toto: Check out The Grim(m) Oracles! Trust me, you won't regret it!**

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

* * *

"It was great, you should've seen his face!" Yang exclaimed.

Velvet nodded, "I wish I saw that. Russel is such a little shit." She looked into Yang's lilac eyes sincerely, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem!" The blonde grinned, "Anyone who messes with my Bunny will get sprayed!"

"What else did you do to him?" Velvet chuckled.

Yang fondly remembered, "After spraying his face repeatedly and him telling me to 'fuck off,' I threw him into a bush. While this was happening, Pyrrha was cheering on the sidelines!" She giggled, "Dove realized we were there for vengeance, so he just let it happen!"

Velvet gasped, "You mean he just watched?!"

"Well," The blonde sighed, "At first he tried doing something about it. But I mean come on, you can't beat Pear. He saw his worthless punches were in vain and eventually gave up. It was kind of like a little kid trying to defeat a goddess." The blonde laughed, "Russel got a pretty bad rash afterwards."

Velvet gasped, "Just like Weiss' rash?!"

"Yep," Yang said, popping the 'p.' "It probably won't go away for days!" She grinned, "The perfect revenge! Oh and what exactly is your plan?"

Velvet began to explain, "Right, I will get in your trunk-"

"Oh, _my_ trunk hmm?" Yang perked her eyebrows suggestively.

The Bunny rolled her eyes, "Shut it, you have enough junk in there already. I will get in your trunk..." She paused for dramatic effect if Yang would do anything. She didn't this time, "I will tell you when Sun walks out the door, and that's when you will pop it open and I will roll out and shoot him before he reaches his car."

"Sounds solid," The blonde gave Velvet thumbs up. "Are you two friends?"

"Kind of," Velvet shrugged, "We talk sometimes during passing periods and I have one class with him."

"Hopefully he won't see it coming." Yang chirped.

Velvet turned around to face the trunk of the car, "Yeah, he probably won't." Velvet smirked, "By the way, did you get the trunk fixed?"

"Oh, this is a different car. So it won't MALFUNCTION!" Yang mentally slapped herself for her recent screw up.

"It's okay, at least you made memories that night." The Bunny smiled.

The blonde nodded in agreement, "How much longer for Sun to show up?"

"His football practice ended about ten minutes ago, so any time now." Velvet revealed.

"Wow, you know his schedule?" Yang asked.

Velvet took slight offense to this, "Of course! What kind of assassin would I be if I didn't know his extracurriculars!?"

"I just can't get over how much this game promotes stalking." The blonde laughed.

Velvet agreed, "Yeah, that's true."

Yang peered out the window, "IS THAT SUN?!"

Velvet wasn't prepared yet. "SHIT!" She frantically jumped out of the passenger's seat to the back of the car and landed in the trunk, on top of her brown water gun. "Ok ready, just tell me when."

Yang began to laugh at Velvet's seriousness, "I was kidding."

"YO-YOU…" Velvet scowled.

"What? I'm sexy as hell? I think we all know that." Yang said.

"NOT FUNNY! THAT LANDING HURT!" The Bunny yelled while scratching her back in pain.

The blonde waved her off, "Psh, _now_ you'll be ready! Just be glad that I made you hurt back there rather than some sort of stranger or douche."

The Bunny gave her a glare, "Not worth the bruise."

Yang loved the sight before her. Velvet's ears were barely touching the top of the ceiling. They looked adorable and her being mad only enhanced the cuteness, "Soooo cuuuuuuuute." She mumbled.

Velvet's ears perked up, "What?"

Yang squealed at Velvet's ears perking, "What do you mean 'what?' You are too cute for your own good." She exclaimed.

"S-shut up!" Was all Velvet could say.

"You're even cuter when you're flustered!" Yang cooed. She looked back at Sun's car, "You sure that's his car?

Velvet occasionally glanced at the door for Sun to walk out, "Don't doubt me!" She inhaled deeply, "It's getting kind of stuffy in here. Turn the car on."

Yang shrugged, "Okay, but if he's suspicious it's your fault." She turned on the car and cool air conditioner came out the vents and she surveyed her surroundings, "There are only a few cars left in the school parking lot. Being RIGHT behind Sun's car is a little sketchy."

"Well yeah, it's…" Velvet checked her phone, "4:40 P.M. people typically _want _to go home when school ends at three."

The two got a notification on their phones. Velvet read it out loud, "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: 'Stay thirsty, my friends...' Quote from the assassinated TheBeast may he rest in peace." Velvet got wide eyed, "WAIT A SECOND…"

"What?! What's wrong Bunny?" The blonde panically asked.

"I know for a _fact _that Sun's target is Adam!" Velvet's mouth dropped, "That means…"

"Sun's on his way now!" Yang grinned.

"SUN IS GOING TO BE DROPPED OFF BY SOMEONE!" Velvet realized.

Yang smirked, "Well, I guess we'll find out who gave him a ride."

"I'm assuming he didn't go to football practice then…" The Bunny muttered.

The blonde's eyebrows arched, "People sacrifice a lot of things to shoot their targets. I bet his coach understands the situation."

"That's a cool coach." The Bunny added. Just then Velvet saw in her peripheral vision a car pull up. "HE'S HERE THIS TIME!" She ducked, but her goal was to not be seen, she was failing miserably with her ears.

"REALLY? Are you the one joking this time?" Yang almost didn't believe her.

Velvet was frantic, "Get ready to pop it open!"

The blonde grabbed her keys and put her thumb over the button, "Just tell me when." Yang looked over at her rear view mirror and couldn't help but notice Sun was riding with Blake. The kitten seemed to be on the look out while Sun walked to his car.

_My little kitten helped Sun shoot Adam? You sly minx!_

"NOW!" Velvet yelled.

Velvet's yell snapped the blonde out of her stupor. She double clicked the keys, but the trunk seemed like it took its sweet time opening.

"Come on, come on…" The Bunny muttered.

"He's almost to his car!" Yang informed.

Velvet forced the trunk open the rest of the way and hopped out of the car. She ran to the side and jumped right into Sun, before he could open the door. It knocked both of them down. She sat on top of him and pointed her gun to his face, "Any last words, Sunny?"

Sun smirked, "Oh just do it already."

Velvet couldn't help but laugh and barely pressed down the trigger. A few tiny droplets came out and landed on Sun's abs. "You're out." Velvet couldn't help but admire the spectacle.

"I guess I am. Now can you get off me?" He asked.

"I could, but that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" The Bunny said in a seductive tone.

Sun blushed deep crimson; he didn't know what to do with himself. So, he just lay there, accepting his fate.

The blonde rushed out of her car to see if Velvet was successful, only to see Velvet on top of the monkey faunus.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU MONSTER!" Yang yelled as she was sprinting towards the pair.

The Bunny quickly hopped off Sun and stretched out her arms defensively to guard him. "YANG IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! THAT WAS JUST HOW I TOOK HIM DOWN!"

"What? You mean like… Literally?" Yang asked.

Velvet nodded, "Yes, literally."

Sun walked over to Velvet, "That was pretty good. You nailed me! Well…. Kind of." Sun turned to Yang, "Thanks for not killing me." _Damn she should have stayed on me a little longer._

"You're lucky my Bunny said something…" Yang muttered. She then focused her attention on the car Sun was recently in. Blake was sitting in the driver's seat glaring daggers at her.

_Feisty! I like it! I guess her anger is understandable though… She just helped Sun shoot Adam and now Sun is out! That sucks…_

Yang looked back over and saw Velvet and Sun fist bumping. She was glad Sun was such a good sport about what transpired. In the corner of her peripheral vision, Yang saw Cardin flanking their left. "Velvet, we gotta go."

The Bunny turned away from Sun and asked, "Why?"

"Cardin has this gaze, like he's up to something." Yang answered, "He's approaching us rapidly. You can never be too careful, lets just hurry up and I'll drop you off at your car." She grabbed the rabbit faunus and dragged her towards her car.

"Okay!" Velvet chirped, "Bye, Sun!"

"Later, ladies." He winked.

"BYE KITTEN!" Yang yelled. "And Sun, YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY BUNNY!"

Sun waved her off as he opened the door to his car, "No promises!"

* * *

The sun peeked through Weiss' bedroom. Rays of light were trickling on her carpet and pleasantly warming the atmosphere. The Ice Queen's routine is now simple. She goes home from school and stays in her room all day. So that _thing _will never shoot her. She would rather die than be taken down by _him._

Weiss walked up to her window and absorbed the view outside. The birds were chirping their melodies, the flowers were in full bloom, and the landscape was pure green. She inhaled deeply, entrapped by the scenery.

"What a beautiful day…" She said to no one in particular.

She then shut her curtains, "To stay inside."

She went back to studying at her desk for her normal recluse routine. After a few minutes, she heard a knock on her door. Weiss spun her chair around, "Who is it?"

"Room service!" A deep male voice strained to reply.

Weiss was confused. _It could be my dad trying to mess with me again. It kind of sounds like him…_

"Come in, daddy." She replied.

Neptune walked through the door. He reverted to his normal voice, "You call your dad, daddy?" He teased.

"S-SHUT UP!" The Ice Queen blushed. "Why are you here anyways? How did you even get in?"

"Your parents let me in because I have something to ask you." Neptune rubbed the back of his head, trying to find the words to ask his question. He stepped closer to the Ice Queen, looking into her shimmering eyes, "Um… Weiss… W-would you… Go to prom with me?"

Weiss' eyes went wide at the sudden question. It didn't take much thinking to come to an answer, "Of course, you dolt."

"Wh-what? Just like that?" Neptune was in disbelief.

"Well you are a gentleman and…" She scanned his face, "A pretty handsome one at that…" Weiss looked at the ground in embarrassment.

Neptune smiled, "Thanks, Weiss." He hugged her in an embrace, glad that his crush since middle school said yes. Weiss reluctantly wrapped her arms around him, returning the gesture. "I promise I'll be the best date you've ever had." He said.

"I know you will." She smiled, but In the midst of their moment, Weiss felt a trickling wet sensation down her back. "Neptune… Wha-?"

He leaned down into her ear and whispered, "You're out."

Weiss broke away from the hug, "N-Neptune, why?! HOW!?" She could not believe it until she saw his tiny blue water gun in his hand.

The blue haired-boy shrugged, "I switched my target. When I got the news I was able to switch, everything fell into place. I bought a new smaller gun to be more stealthy." He smirked, "I've been meaning to ask you to prom for a while now, I just didn't know how." He went and grabbed the sign he had hidden in the doorway, "So now I am asking you properly. Weiss Schnee, will you go to prom with me?"

He held up the sign and Weiss read it out loud, "I hope we can still go to prom together. I will bring some towels! Prom?" She frowned.

"Are you mad me?" He asked.

"I still want to go to prom with you, dunce." Weiss' frown turned into a bright smile, "You know I can't stay mad at you for long." She crossed her arms, "You may be an asshole, but you're my asshole."

Neptune laughed, "I wouldn't want it any other way." He texted Miltia the details and soon after, the two received a notification on their phones.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Telling the game makers that you're out." He chuckled.

The Ice Queen sighed in relief, "At least it's all over now. My days of living in fear are over."

"Why woul-," A notification on his phone interrupted his question. "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: IceQueen at least you still have prom to look forward to. RIP."

"Well you sure had the element of surprise." Weiss placed her hands on her hips, "Cardin used to have me."

Weiss unknowingly answered Neptune's unfinished question. "Oh my god." Neptune sounded very sympathetic and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her azure eyes. "I am so sorry you had to go through that."

Weiss placed her head in her hands and mock cried, "Shut up, don't touch me!"

Neptune ignored her demand and wrapped his arms around her once again.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY NIGHT**

* * *

Tonight will be the night Yang takes Fox down; she will make sure nothing will get in her way. She grabbed Ember and hid it in her bra. She was set on going solo, for no interruptions. Before she could step out of the garage door, Ruby appeared in the hallway.

"YAAAAAAANG," Ruby yelled as she darted across the hallway, fast enough that it made it look like there were rose petals behind her. "Take me with you!" She whined.

The blonde grinned, "I don't know, Rubes. This might turn out to be dangerous."

"Yeah, because water guns are so dangerous." Ruby sarcastically replied.

"Fox is a good boxer!" Yang informed.

Ruby sighed, "You are too! And it won't even matter when it's a water gun fight! Please?" She begged, "You have been out on all kinds of adventures without me!"

"That doesn-" The blonde and Ruby were interrupted by a notification. It beaconed, "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: IceQueen at least you still have prom to look forward to. RIP." Yang stared wide-eyed, "Weiss it out?!"

"Does that mean Cardin got her?!" Ruby asked.

"I'm not so sure... But if he was the one who shot her... I'M GONNA KILL THAT WANNABE BIRD!" Yang bursted with anger.

"Isn't Weiss a recluse now? How would she get shot?" Ruby was curious.

"I. DON'T. KNOW!" Yang flailed her arms, "Her plan was fool-proof!"

Ruby placed a hand on Yang's shoulder, "We can get him later if you want. Right now, let's focus on your mission. Can I pwease help you out?" She made the puppy dogface.

Seeing that Ruby wouldn't give up, Yang made her decision. "Fine, you can come with me little Red."

Red burst with happiness, "YAY! THANKS YANG, I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" A sudden realization hit her, "I have something to help you out!"

"Oh? What is it?" Yang asked.

Ruby smirked, "A smoke bomb."

"Did Nora give you that?" Yang looked at little stunned.

"No, got it at Hammer Time," Ruby replied.

"And I worry about the big bad wolf eating you!" Yang gave Ruby a noogie.

"Stop it!" Red begged, unhooking Yang's grip. "You can use it to surprise him! An ambush!"

"Perfect!" Yang beamed a smile, "We just need a plan!"

Ruby tilted her head, "What were you going to do before?" She asked.

Yang shrugged, "Take him from behind."

Red chuckled, "Hehehe, that's what she said."

"Ok, that was a good one." The blonde praised, "But no interfering with the fight, he's mine."

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby smiled.

Yang grinned, "Really though, _we _need a plan."

A mischievous smile formed on Ruby's face, "I have the perfect one in mind…."

* * *

The moment Ruby and Yang arrived at Fox's boxing club; they jumped out of the car and set their plan in motion. Yang took her position behind a random truck parked near the front entrance that was the staff parking boxing club's parking lot was relatively full, this allowed the perfect cover. Ruby however, took her position near the entrance, behind one of the pillars.

A few boxing students including Neo walked outside across the parking lot. Red could not lose her focus on the main mission, so she resisted the urge to talk to her ice cream friend. She could see the smirk on Neo's face, like she knew what was about to go down. But right now, she was trying to pinpoint Fox in the crowds. He was not seen. The cars in the lot left one by one, eventually leaving the space empty, except a few cars. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting in silence and watching random people leave, Fox walked outside alone. Red peered around the corner of the pillar and saw that it was _definitely _who Yang needed to shoot.

Red was just glad Fox decided to come out when the crowd died down. Ruby stalked behind Fox, waiting for the right moment to strike. When he was within perfect throwing distance in the middle of the lot, she chucked the smoke bomb. A cloud of smoke formed around him, decreasing what little vision he has. Ruby then ran away back to the car to watch from the sidelines.

_THAT'S MY CUE! _Yang leaped out from behind the random car she used to hide and sprinted head first to her target. She clutched Ember, preparing for an easy kill. Things went unexpectedly, as Fox jumped out of the smoke cloud, and ran towards Yang, holding his own bright red water gun.

_I CAN'T LET HIM SHOOT ME! HE'LL GET TWENTY MINUTES TO RUN AWAY! _Yang thought as she was accelerating her speed.

"You didn't think I'd come here unprepared, did you?" He asked as he pointed his water gun to Yang's face, ready to pull the trigger.

_He must have hid his gun! _Yang quickly blocked his left arm and swatted it away with her own. It was a more difficult task than she thought. _I can't underestimate him!_

He fired his water gun and she quickly ducked her head, successfully avoiding the stream. She brought her foot up, aiming for the groin, simultaneously attempting to shoot him. However, Fox was faster, he blocked her kick and avoided the forceful stream. He jumped away from the blonde, gaining distance.

_Damn, if I made that kick he would've been so much easier to shoot! Hehe… Fox lying on the ground clutching his balls. Now that would be a sight to see!_

Fox used the distance to ponder a new plan. A smirk visibly on his face, he initiated the attack. Fox raised his arm again, setting Yang within his sights once more. However, she was ready for his assault. When he fired his water gun, Yang fired her own, and the two streams collided, cancelling one another out, causing droplets to fall to the ground.

Fox leaped towards Yang, punching her right arm. The blonde fired a little too late and a stream shot out above his head towards the sky, narrowly missing a passing bird.

Yang adjusted her position and shot at his face once more, but Fox blocked her arm just in time and opened fire at Yang. The blonde's reflexes were sharp, she knocked his arm that was holding his gun forcefully away from her face. She punched his arm hard enough for him to lose his grip on his gun. His gun slid clear across the battlefield.

Now defenseless, Fox stood there as Yang used his shoulder as leverage to flip over him and pressed nozzle of her water gun against the back of his head.

"It's over, Foxy." She grinned.

Fox started to laugh. "I don't think so. I'm afraid you're out."

_What's that supposed to mean? _Yang pulled the trigger and heard the disappointing hiss of pressurized steam escaping from the chamber of her gun. _Ohhhh... Out of water! What am I going to do now?!_

The two stood at a stalemate for a couple of agonizing seconds. Her gun never left his head, until she heard a child shouting in the distance, "YAAAANG! CATCH!"

The blonde turned her body towards the yell and saw a water bottle soaring through the air. In response, she dropped her gun, jumped in the air and grabbed her new weapon. She landed flawlessly and unscrewed the cap. _THANKS RED! I OWE YOU! _

With that thought in mind, Yang twirled back around and dashed to Fox, who was attempting to reach his water gun. He didn't grab it in time and Yang and squeezed the life out of the water bottle, drenching his clothes. She smiled in relief, "You're out."

Fox stood there in disbelief, "DOES THAT EVEN COUNT?!"

Yang shrugged, "The rules say you just have to spray your target with water. It says nothing about water guns."

"Wha..." Fox was speechless.

Ruby ran over in between the pair, "HOLY CRAP YANG! THAT WAS AWESOME!" She yelled, "YOU WERE LIKE KACHA! AND HE WAS LIKE POW!" She made karate movements, "AND THEN FINALLY HE WAS LIKE, NO!"

"Couldn't have done it without you, Rubes." The blonde smiled at Ruby's cheerfulness and held out her hand, beckoning a fist bump, "No hard feelings?"

Fox smiled and returned the gesture, "That was a great fight. I haven't had one like it in forever."

"I enjoyed it too!" Yang exclaimed. She gave Ruby a crushing hug, "You did great out there."

Ruby, although being crushed to death replied, "THAT… WAS… AWESOME!" She enthusiastically shouted in between breaths, trying to get air into her lungs.

Just then, Yang, Ruby and Fox's phones vibrated, indicating a notification. They each read it in silence, it beaconed, "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: Sunny was taken down by Velv who was then taken down by Cardinlicious nonchalant convo is definitely risky :D RIPx2."

Yang's world shattered around her, "WHAT… Velvet is… Out?"

"It's okay Yang!" Ruby said with hope in her voice, "She can tell you what happened later!"

"Now I know the crushing feeling Kitty had…" She mumbled as her head tilted to the ground.

Ruby hugged her sister, "At least Velvet isn't dead for real."

"Rubes, you're going to have to hug me tighter than that to cure these tears." She fake cried.

Fox chimed in, "Is it like this between you two all the time?"

Yang smiled and returned the hug, "Pretty much." She put her chin on top of Ruby's head and savored their sisterly moment.

A vibration in their pockets ruined the moment. The three received another notification on their phones, it beaconed, "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: BlawnD hot damn! One of our spies had a front seat at that battle! Way to take PiercingFox down! Just because you're prepared doesn't mean you'll win. BTW BlawnD and Red, your moment was too cute, till we ruined it."

The blonde assumed the spy was one of the game makers, "ALL RIGHT WHERE ARE YOU MILTIA?!" She screamed as she surveyed their surroundings. "She ruined the moment…" Yang muttered.

"Right here," A figure said as they stepped out of the shadows. "Although, I'm no Miltia." She smirked.

"Neo!" The blonde ran over and gave her a crushing hug.

Neo patted Yang's back, "That was a hell of a fight… Now please let me go."

"Right… Sorry about that." Yang rubbed the back of her head, "So you were the one watching?"

Neo nodded her head, "Yep, I gave Miltia the details. There's no way I would miss the fight."

Ruby chimed in, "Neo! Did you see everything?! I saw you in the crowd and was sad I couldn't talk to you." She pouted.

"Yes, from start to finish." Neo ruffled Ruby's hair, "Good ambush little Red."

Ruby grinned, "Yeah well, I learned that from the best ninja cat around."

"Oh that reminds me, good job-" Neo looked to where Fox was recently standing. Only he was nowhere to be seen. "Alistair…."

* * *

**Toto: special thanks to MAK for helping me write the fight scene! The water bottle thing happened in real life. Except she was walking with her friend and she casually dumped it on her. xD Oh and PiercingFox is a pun for the dude's real life name. It was funny to me. MAK and I based the fight off 'grenadier gun-kata' you can find the video on YouTube and tell me how accurate it is! Besides the attempted dick shot.**

**Nick: And now I'm back.**


	10. Stay Thirsty My Friends

**Toto: Sorry this update took longer than usual. MY EXAMS ARE OFFICIALLY OVER!**

* * *

**THURSDAY**

* * *

Students are scurrying about in the halls. All their weird looks and hushed whispers are directed at a certain cat faunus.

"Vanilla Boy is a crafty one, I'll give him that!"

Weiss nodded her head in agreement, "Did not see that coming from a mile away."

Yang nudged the ice queen, "You still gonna tap that?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Of course." Weiss replied without a second thought.

The blonde's mouth gaped, "Wha-what?!"

Blake chimed in, "Whoa Weiss, that didn't take much thinking."

"Looks like she wants 'D' more than I thought." Pyrrha added.

"GUYS I WAS KIDDING!" Weiss yelled.

"That joke sucked." Yang deadpanned.

"Well at least i'm trying!" Weiss snarkily replied.

"All bad jokes aside," Pyrrha jumped in, "Another one of us bit the dust." Pear nudged Yang, proud of her pun.

Yang beamed a smile, "Nice." She held out her fist, beckoning a fist bump.

Pear returned the gesture and smirked at Weiss.

Weiss crossed her arms, "OH OKAY, Pyrrha can make a pun but I can't make a sex joke?!"

"That was a good pun." Blake pointed out.

"I don't need this." The ice queen sighed.

"Back to Neptune," Pear said, "That's kind of a dirty way to shoot you. You aren't even the gullible type!"

Weiss shrugged, "At least prom is this weekend. I don't have to worry about Assassins anymore either."

"You would never win anyway." the kitten smirked.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Weiss shouted.

"Chill out Ice Queen," Yang put a hand on her shoulder, "You know Blake is right."

Weiss knew she could do better in the game. "I COULD KICK ALL YOUR BUTTS IF I WAS STILL IN."

"The point is, you are..." Blake, Pyrrha and Yang clapped their hands twice, "CUT OFF." They said in unison.

"Whatever." Weiss crossed her arms. _I'll show them all that I'm not just some recluse! Well... Used to be. MUAHAHA! XIAO LONG, BELLADONNA, AND NIKOS WILL SEE! YOU'LL ALL SEE! I'm sure the other game players that got shot share the same feeling as me… I bet they would kill for a chance to be back in the game... _Weiss began to hatch her plan.

During the ice queen's internal monologue, she was making some pretty sketchy faces and crossing her eyes maniacally.

"Um... Weiss, are you okay?" Pear asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Oh I'm purrrrfectly fine, more than you will ever know." The ice queen glared at Blake, proud of her pun.

They all cringed at her attempt of a joke.

"STOP! THE HORROR!" Yang covered her ears.

Weiss was confused. Why didn't these people get her jokes? "But you and Nikos do it!"

Yang put her hands on her hips. "Now isn't the time."

"Was this not it?" Weiss curtly asked.

"No," Yang shook her head, "It just wasn't good."

Pyrrha and Blake nodded their heads in agreement. The bell rang and the group headed to their respective classes. "Let's go, kitten." The blonde grabbed Blake's hand.

* * *

_Yesterday..._

* * *

Blake promised the monkey faunus to help him with his kill. The only way for Sun to shoot Adam was to use Blake, and Blake knew full well of Sun's intentions. Sun is her best friend, and Adam is just a fleeting ex-boyfriend. A thirsty one, at that. It didn't take much pondering to agree to help Sun. She did like the faunus, with a growing affinity for him.

Sun and Blake are sitting in her living room on the couch, preparing for their plan. She held up a phone to ear cat ears, "Hey Adam…." She lowered her voice seductively, "My parents aren't home… I'm all alone..." She looked at Sun and he gave her a reassuring smile, "Yes, just a... Quickie…" She licked her lips and Sun chuckled at her acting. She hanged up the phone with a grin.

"Well? Will my baby be doing any killing tonight?" Sun asked while stroking his water gun.

"He's coming in five minutes." She smirked.

His eyes widened, "Holy crap, I knew he was thirsty, but not THAT thirsty. I guess he can't resist the bellabooty."

The kitten's face filled with regret, "I feel kind of bad… I don't want to use his hormones to take advantage of him."

"Eh," he shrugged. "I'm just hitting him with some water."

She shrugged, "I guess, but did you really have to buy _that?" _The kitten was referring to his oversized gun. "It's... huge."

He held it up, "It fits my style, it even has some bananas on the side!" He turned the gun, "See?"

She smiled as she inspected the gun, "Of course it does."

"I'm surprised yours just has a cat. I mean, I get the joke," Sun laughed, "But you should have gotten the one with tuna." He put his arm around the kitten.

Blake was bemused and allowed the action, "You're telling me there was a gun with tuna plastered on?"

"It _looked_ like tuna." He corrected, "Maybe... Salmon?"

"My cat gun is so much better anyway." She said.

Sun looked into her golden eyes, leaning in closely and whispered, "More like pussy gun." He said with seriousness escaping his voice.

"Way to ruin it," She deadpanned.

He leaned back, "Ruined what?"

Blake frowned, "Our moment."

"We were having a moment?" He asked. "We can get plenty of those later," He sent her a wink.

Blake smiled and couldn't help but wonder, "Would you feel bad if you took advantage of my horniness?" She questioned. Blake was beginning to rethink this plan.

"Please, if I could get with you, I'd be the happiest man in the world." He smirked.

She blushed and punched him in the shoulder, too embarrassed to say a word.

A noise interrupted the silence, *DING DONG*

The two stared at each other, "Get behind the couch!" Blake demanded. She knew it was too late to back out now.

Sun leaped behind the couch with a thud. "OW GOD THAT HURT!"

"You okay?" Blake asked, as she was about to open the front door.

"Yep," he rubbed his abdomen, "But my water gun stabbed my kidney."

The kitten placed her hand on the door knob, "Get over it and be quiet."

She opened the door and saw Adam with a grin on his face. His tall figure blocked the sun's rays. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hello," she guided him inside and he sat on the couch.

Blake stood by the couch. Adam was looking expectantly at her, waiting for her to make a move. "I'll uh, be right back." Blake strutted halfway up the stairs, emphasizing her bellabooty. "I need to… Change."

"Okay," Adam put his hands behind his head; leaned back kicked his feet up on the table. He occasionally searched for Blake's shadow upstairs, indicating that she would head down. Adam wanted her to surprise him; maybe she was putting on some lingerie.

Sun was lying behind the couch. _Now is as good of time as any!_

He somersaulted and appeared in Adam's line of vision. He held up his gun as he squatted and took aim. "Any last words, Taurus?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Echoed through the halls and up the stairs. The bull faunus sank to his knees dramatically, "Just shoot me! Get it over with!"

Sun smirked and put him out of his misery with a powerful scarlet stream.

"Why…. Why is this red?!" Adam yelled in his soaking red clothes.

"Sun!" Blake ran down the stairs, "Why did you put dye in the water?!"

Sun chuckled, "Just thought I might as well mark his horniness."

"Stay thirsty, my friends." Adam said while smirking at the duo.

The kitten frowned and texted the game makers the news. She added in all the details.

"I have to admit, I had a feeling it was a trap," Adam turned to Blake, "You haven't said much to me since… Our break up."

Blake shrugged, "I felt a little bad about it," She put her arm on Sun's shoulder, "But he helped me get over it so…. HA! YOU THOUGHT YOU'D GET LAID!"

The three received the beacon, "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: 'Stay thirsty, my friends... ' Quote from the assassinated TheBeast may he rest in peace."

"You told them the quote?!" Adam practically yelled.

Blake smirked, "I told them the quote."

* * *

_Present day..._

* * *

"...And that's what happened." Blake finished telling her story to her science class. The class consisted of JNPR, CFVY, and Yang.

Apparently, after the tweet, the information spread like wildfire. The entire senior class wanted to know the details, including the staff. Before her class started, a certain blonde begged for answers. Not to mention the class was curious as well.

"It's official," Yang put her arm around the kitten, "_No one _can resist the bellabooty." She announced.

Their teacher, Cinder, chimed in, "That's funny shit. Sun told me all about it!" She laughed. Cinder's favorite student is Sun. She loved having the monkey faunus around, he always brightened up the room.

Coco was sitting from across the bumblebee pair on the other side of the room. _Yang's ass is so magnificent… But Blake's! Blake has a wonderful booty too… _Coco spoke up, "Don't you feel bad for using his hormones?"

"I did," Blake looked at Yang and smiled, "But it was necessary."

Yang stood up in a fury directed at Coco, "Who are you to ask that question?!" She slammed her hands on the desk, "You used _my_ ass!"

The class stared at the blonde. When did Coco use Yang's ass? She realized no one knows this information and slumped in her seat. "Never mind…" She muttered.

* * *

**THURSDAY NIGHT**

* * *

A man stealthily made his way across the parking lot in the dead of night. He knew his target was partying. With a little luck and the help of his informants, he knew his target's location.

The sketchy man sauntered through the parking lot, looking for one car in particular. He knew his target would be leaving the party in any moment.

He found the car, which was smaller in size, and pulled the handle. To his surprise, his target didn't bother to lock his vehicle. The man jumped in the trunk, waiting for his kill.

The man was silent, and after a few minutes, the man could see Sage exit the house.

_Excellent timing…._ He grinned.

Sage opened the door with an easy entry, courtesy of never locking his car. He was unaware of the darkness lurking inside his beloved possession.

After about five minutes of driving in sullenness, Sage parked the car on his driveway. That was when the man finally made his move. He popped up from the trunk and pressed the nozzle of his gun to Sage's head. "Put your hands where I can see them." He said with his monotone voice.

Sage grinned, "Ren, you son of a bitch!" He faced him, "So you're my assassin!"

"Yes," Ren wasted no time and pulled the trigger of his dark green handheld gun.

Sage wiped the water off his face and out of his eyes, "You could have aimed lower."

"Too late," he smirked. Ren typed the information in his phone and sent it to the game makers.

Sage sighed in defeat, "You always were the best ninja. Besides a certain cat."

Ren rolled his eyes, "Yeah, no one lets me forget that." He replied with disappointment evident in his tone.

The game makers sent out the beacon that caused both of their phones to vibrate. It said, "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: We thought a tough guy like Sage would remember to keep his car doors locked. No such luck. Rest in peace."

After seeing the beacon, Sage said, "Well, you killed me." He smiled. Sage is always a good sport.

"I guess," Ren shrugged, "Now can I get a ride home?"

* * *

**Toto: Weiss is always getting teased! The Adam and Ren stories are true! Most of this story is, including the beacons.**

**Nick: That moment when you realize the person you're editing for happens to be getting really good at writing; almost like you're just becoming an early access member. Then again, that is how the cookie crumbles over time, especially since Toto has been reading my book and she has… Let's go with some things in store. **


	11. The Bush Returns

**FRIDAY**

* * *

"BeaconHS_Assassins2015: prom is tomorrow, so ASSASSINS IS ON HOLD now until Monday! We will be sending out your reassigned target later today. Get prepped and have a good weekend!"

Melanie and Miltia also sent a picture of the remaining survivors' names. The list of names are as follows: Coco Adel, Yatsuhashi Daichi, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Neptune Vasilias, Ren Lie, Sky Lark, Emerald Sustrai, and Cardin Winchester.

The blonde sighed in relief. _Good, at least the Kitten made it to round two. The odds seem to be in my favor... I don't care about taking any of these people out, besides Blake. _She smirked; _I'll most likely not get the Kitten! This is great!_

JNPR and RWBY glared at each other suspiciously after looking up from their phones. They got the beacon as they were conversing in the hallway during passing period. Tension is flaring. Who will aid whom? What is everyone's next plan of attack? None of them will know, not until they have their next targets.

"Ren! How did you take out your target?" Nora asked.

Ren crossed his arms; "I had to lower myself to stalking." He was disappointed in himself.

Miltia and Melanie were passing by as Miltia heard his comment. "Stalking isn't THAT bad Ren." She said in a snarky tone. It seems she is getting defensive.

Yang chimed in, "Miltia, just because you have a strange obsession doesn't mean everyone does."

"Whatever," Miltia flipped her hair sassily. "At least I get some money at the end of this game." She firmly added with a smirk, "No matter what."

Weiss chimed in, "Doesn't matter. Money is money." She said with her chin held high.

Yang raised her voice, "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

Melanie came to Miltia's rescue and got between the Weiss and Yang, "Ladies, ladies! Let us not fight. Save it for the battlefield… And in some cases, the bedroom."

"You're only saying that because you get money no matter what…" Ruby muttered.

Melanie snapped, "What did you say, Red?!"

"I said, maybe you wouldn't be so neutral if you weren't getting paid... With OUR money!" Ruby clarified.

Melanie got into Ruby's face, "YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE GAME YET! YOU STILL HAVE TWO MORE YEARS!"

"That doesn't matter! Most of my friends are playing THIS year!" Ruby shot back.

Yang wanted to diffuse the situation, so she said the most logical thing. "Hey Melanie. I have some medicine for your bitchiness; it's called 'Bitch off spray' works with dogs, why not you?"

"Way to be subtle..." Pyrrha mumbled.

Melanie was fuming and crossed her arms, not knowing how to reply, "Whatever."

"So have anything interesting planned for the next round?" Blake asked.

Melanie smirked, "Yes, actually. It has been brought to my attention that many students desire a second chance."

"W-wait you mean… People are able to get back IN Assassins?" Pyrrha asked in disbelief.

"It depends." Melanie replied, "So many people have requested a redemption round suddenly. It's the strangest thing…" She trailed off.

Weiss smirked at the information; her plan seems to have worked. "So, how will you go about this information?"

"Soon, Miltia and I will beacon the 'chance for redemption.' If we get over ten 'favorites,' it will happen." Melanie informed. "So those of you who want to get back into action," she looked at JNPR and RWBY, "I suggest you 'favorite' that beacon."

"I know I will!" Pear cheered.

_My plan actually worked! _Weiss thought. _Talking to majority of the fallen and convincing them to persuade the game makers along with me was so easy too! Now_ _I just have to win that redemption round… If it even happens... _"What will you do if you get ten 'favorites?'"

"Yeah, and how many people will you let back in?" Jaune asked hopefully.

"That," Melanie stared at Weiss and Jaune, "Is classified. For now."

The two shut their mouths and the two-minute warning bell rang. The blonde grabbed Pear and Weiss and headed to Mr. Port's class.

* * *

Yang, Pear, and Weiss sauntered into Mr. Port's class, only to be genuinely surprised by a new intruder. Weiss casually went to her seat, not knowing why Pyrrha froze in her tracks.

Pyrrha's face dropped at the sight. She was sure she would NEVER see that woman again. Right now, the woman's back was turned so Pear turned to Yang, "YANG! It's _her! _You have to hide me all class period!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Who?" The blonde turned her attention to the front. "Oh my god, this isn't good."

Yang walked in front of Pyrrha, blocking the woman's view of her. "We can just sit in the back, I'll be sure to block you the whole hour." Yang assured.

"That would be great," Pear said sarcastically, "Too bad we have assigned seats!"

The blonde thought of a plan, "Screw it, we'll just make Ren and Sage move. It's not like _she _will check the seating arrangement anyway."

"Hopefully…" Pear muttered.

The duo moved to the back of the room and Yang coughed into her fist to get Ren and Sage's attention. "Move."

"Why?" The two asked.

"This is an emergency. Pear and I need those seats just for today. Take ours, please." Yang pleaded.

"One condition," Sage replied, "You tell me where Ruby hides her cookie stash."

Weiss was sitting next to Sage and Ren, so she couldn't help but hear their conversation. Her eyes widened at the request. "Why the hell would you need to know tha-" The ice queen almost asked.

Pyrrha vigorously shook the blonde's shoulders, "YANG! SHE'S TURNING AROUND!"

"Fine! Just switch with us please!" Yang said.

Ren and Sage complied and scurried to the front of the class where Pyrrha and Yang's seats are. Yang sat in front of Pyrrha and Pear made sure to cover her face with her hands so she wouldn't be seen.

The intruder noticed every student was seated as the final bell rang. "Hello class, Mr. Port is out sick today, so I am subbing!" She scanned the room, "You may call me Mrs. Port." She began to take attendance, with the occasional 'present' and 'here' being spoken. As she took attendance, she checked the seating chart.

Yang turned around to Pyrrha, "Looks like Barbara is a picky teacher."

"She's totally going to know who I am!" Pyrrha whined.

Mrs. Port finally got to Pear's name on the class list, "...Pyrrha Nikos."

Pear raised her hand, "Present…" She whimpered.

"YOU!" Mrs. Port yelled.

"Me?" Pyrrha shrieked.

Mrs. Port looked confusedly at the seating arrangement chart, "You're not in the right seat…"

Yang jumped up, "Of course!" She bumped her head playfully with her fist, "Our mistake. Sage, Ren switch back!"

"You four shouldn't take advantage of a sub like that!" Barbara lectured.

As Pyrrha began to stand, she bumped her knee on the table rather hard, falling back into her seat. "Ow!" She yelped.

"Are you okay, Dear?" Mrs. Port asked.

"THIS IS RETRIBUTION!" Pear declared.

Barbara was dazed, "For what?"

Pear couldn't handle the pressure anymore, "I PUSHED YOU INTO THE BUSHES! WHAT ELSE?"

The class snickered at Pear's outburst. Those were rare. Weiss thought, _Heh, Mrs. Port's bush… IT HAS RETURNED! _She couldn't help but giggle in her seat.

"I was hoping to confront you about that AFTER class." Barbara informed. She already looked done with today.

"That can't wait," Yang chirped, "She needs to say something _now_."

"I do?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang grinned, "You do."

"Yeah! I do!" Pear exclaimed, "I wanted to say that I am NOT sorry."

The class 'ooooooooh-d' in response.

"I know it is an important game for you students." Barbara gestured to the class, "But you shouldn't resort to such methods."

"Are you kidding me? Ren here hijacked a car!" Pear exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sage piped up and looked at Ren, "This S.O.B. got in my trunk!"

"Not my fault you keep it unlocked…" Ren muttered.

Many students gasped at the revelation. "So that's who shot Sage!" A student whispered.

"Yeah, is that even allowed?" One student replied.

Yang defended Ren, "Trespassing only applies to houses, not vehicles." She informed. "And you Barbara, I expect you to be a good sport!" She said dramatically.

"Why am I surrounded by such idiots?" Weiss mumbled.

Ren kept his usual pokerface. "At least I got the kill."

"This is the most intense game in years!" Barbara chuckled.

Pear was surprised by Mrs. Port's sudden happiness, "So.. You're not mad anymore?"

Barbara put her hands on her hips, "That can wait until after class."

Pear frowned and slouched in her seat, "Can we at least stay in these seats?"

"No you cannot stay in those seats!" Barbara shouted.

* * *

After class, Yang grabbed Sage's arm, "As for your earlier request, here's your answer." The blonde grinned and looked at the ice queen right behind Sage, "Ruby hides her cookie stash in Weiss' yaoi collection."

Weiss heard the blonde tell Sage about her collection. "Yang!" She shrieked, "NO ONE KNOWS THAT. NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW!" She paused, "Wait… How did you know?"

Yang shrugged, "I see Ruby sneaking into the bathroom at night. She always comes back in her room and hides the magazines under her bed." She revealed, "After checking out the magazines, I saw bits and pieces of leftover cookies. Not to mention the actual content of them."

"Wait, so how did you know they were mine?" Weiss asked.

"Really?" The blonde asked in exasperation, "Your name is literally engraved on the inside cover of each one."

"Damn my organized self!" Weiss chided.

Yang slapped Sage on the back, "Hope you're happy knowing Weiss' guilty pleasure!"

"What's yaoi?" Sage asked.

"S-search it on dustnet!" Weiss stuttered, "I'M LEAVING!" She stormed out of the classroom. "THIS ISN'T OVER XIAO LONG!" Echoed through the school halls followed by rhythmic steps.

By this time, the room was empty except Pyrrha and Mrs. Port. Yang and Sage left the room. However the blonde waited just outside the room for Pear. A minute later, her phone vibrated, indicating a new message. She read the text carefully, "Your new target is: Coco Adel. Good luck!" _Coco? Great… The one obsessed with my ass. This is the perfect chance for revenge!_

Pyrrha exited the classroom and was shocked when she saw Yang waiting. "Hey! You waited?"

"Of course Pear!" Yang inhaled her hair, "For that."

"Thanks, I feel so loved," Pyrrha replied sarcastically.

"Oh!" Yang remembered her earlier text, "My new target is Coco." She whispered.

"Her?! After all you went through with her…" Pear trailed off.

Yang sighed, "I know, but this is a chance for vengeance!"

Pyrrha smiled, "You're right, I'll be sure to help you shoot her."

"Good to know," Yang smirked. "How did your conversation with Barbara go?"

"She doesn't seem to mind the stunt we pulled anymore!" Pear cheered.

"She really is a good sport." Yang added.

"Yeah, considering all she did was scream and yell when it happened." Pear smiled.

* * *

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

* * *

"BeaconHS_Assassins2015: It has come to our attention many students desire a second chance."

Yang smiled, she knew that was Melanie from her earlier words. The beacon continued, "If this beacon gets over ten 'favorites,' there will be a redemption round!"

* * *

**Toto: Mrs. Port makes a return! Hmmm will the redemption round happen? If so, which three will be thrown back in? This will be good! I am also referencing Honor Among Thieves by TotoMAK a lot, so be sure to check it out in case you haven't! Also, check out The Grim(m) Oracles by me, it has many things in store!**

**Nick: Soooo let's just say that the desert state in which I live in doesn't act so desert-y around this time of the year. First it was my TV losing its inverter (yay… $200 down the drain, and just outside warranty), now frequent thunderstorms, consistent flash flood issues, and now a new windows phone. Talk about one hell of a week, and as I type this, my dog is freaking out because of the thunderstorms. Friendly advice here, dog hair doesn't look good on navy blue web sheets or all over my keyboard.**


	12. Popping the Cherry

**SATURDAY**

* * *

"Are you ready for today?!" Velvet questioned.

"AS READY AS I'LL EVER BE!" Yang cheered.

For every dance, the bunny called Yang and ran through a list to prepare for the day. It was just something they did to get pumped for the day ahead and the fun times they would share.

Velvet smiled. "Okay, prom dress."

"Check... well hopefully." Yang giggled.

Velvet read next thing on her list. "ID for school entry."

"Check!" The blonde said enthusiastically.

Velvet continued down her checklist. The next thing, in her opinion, was more important than the dress. "Money."

"Got it!" Yang replied.

"Good, but just so you know, I'm paying for your dinner." Velvet declared.

Yang sighed, "I guess that's fair since I paid last dance," The blonde never liked owing money, but Velvet insisted. "But I'm paying the entrance fee."

"Fair enough. And lastly… ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?!" The bunny shouted.

"I'M READY TO PARTY!" Yang cheered.

Velvet's face beamed. "I'll pick you up in two hours."

"See ya then!" The two hung up as happy as ever.

Ruby busted into Yang's room. "What's with all the yelling?"

Yang rushed up to her sister and gave her a crushing hug. "TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT!"

"I know! I'm sooooo excited!" Ruby shouted with joy.

Yang placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "If Adam gives you _any _trouble, just tell me, okay?"

"Relax, Yang. He'll be a gentleman." Red assured.

"I know you two aren't dating, but if he tries to 'get some' with my little sister, then he's going to pay," Yang smirked. "I could get Sun to 'assert his dominance' again if I have to."

Ruby waved her off. "Don't do that. He's never tried anything, I doubt he will tonight."

"Good," Yang ruffled Ruby's hair. "Let's go to the bathroom, I'll do your hair."

Ruby pouted, "It's not good enough already?"

"Tonight is your night to shine," Yang replied. "Let's do something a little different."

The two walked to the bathroom and got out several hair supplies. Yang kept guiding her hands over which tool she should use on Ruby's hair. There was a waver, crimper, straightener, and hair curlers. She decided to go with the straightener to give her little Red a side crop appearance.

"What did you have in mind?" Ruby asked Yang's reflection in the mirror.

Yang grabbed several strands of hair in sections and began to work her magic. "You'll see."

Red could barely sit in her seat. "This will be amazing!"

Yang couldn't help but smile at her sister's cheerfulness. "Yes it will!"

After about ten minutes, Yang finished her masterpiece. The time it took was shorter than expected. This gave the two even more time to finish getting ready. "You like?"

Ruby gasped. Her eyes were shut the whole time because she wanted it to be a surprise. "It's gorgeous! Thanks so much!" Red loved how her bangs went halfway over one eye, allowing a perfect side crop image. It gave her the really adorable look.

Yang squeezed Ruby's shoulders. "You look adorable! Want to do make-up together?"

"Of course!" Ruby scurried over to Yang's drawers and pulled out her make-up kit. After several minutes, the two got the job done.

Yang chose to go with barely any makeup. She put on mascara to emphasize her long eyelashes and a little blush to accent her cheekbones. Ruby on the other hand has a light shade of brown eye shadow, mascara, and light brown eyeliner. This would make her eyes more noticeable to people who hadn't already recognized the beauty of her alluring silver eyes.

"Absolutely beautiful, Rubes." Yang smiled.

"Thanks, Yang," Red hugged her sister. "I'm putting on my dress now," Ruby left to her room to accomplish the feat. "Adam is picking me up, so don't worry about waiting for me!"

"Okay!" _Now it's time to do my hair,_ Yang thought. She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to decide which route to take. After much consideration, she decided to go with loose curls on the ends.

After about twenty minutes, the job was done. _Looking sexy as ever, I see._ Yang admired her job in the mirror. She made sure to put extra volume into her hair to give it a more bouncy appearance. _Now it's time for the dress. Velvet gets here in ten._

Once she was all dressed up, Yang stood in her full body mirror and admired her choice once again. The glistening white dress still screamed sexy. It did a good job emphasizing all her features.

*DING DONG*

Yang dashed down the stairs and opened the door. "Why hello there!"

Velvet chose to wear a dark blue dress. Her brown ears and the shimmering blue outfit went well together and accented the Bunny's beauty. "You look so cute!" Yang declared.

"Thanks! Now let's do this!" Velvet exclaimed and took Yang's arm.

* * *

The pair drove to Nora's house to take pictures. They were some of the last people to arrive, even though they were on time. Adam and Ruby were the only ones not present. "Woah!" Yang announced. "You all look beautiful." She scanned the guys as well. "You look handsome too, gents." Blake, Sun, Neptune, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren smiled at the compliment. All the men were wearing white tuxedos; this was to show this is their last prom.

"You're not too bad yourself." Blake replied.

Yang beamed a smile. Blake's ears were in a new bow. Her hair cascaded down to its normal length with light waves and her dress was the darkest shade of purple. "I bet Sun likes that." Yang shot her a wink.

Blake blushed crimson. "H-hopefully… Now I have to go talk to him. Be ready for pictures when Ruby and Adam get here."

"Okay!" Yang waved her off and walked over to Pyrrha. "Hey, Pear," Pyrrha was wearing her hair in her usual high ponytail, which made it look like a flame. Her hair matched her bright red prom dress. The blonde inhaled her hair, "Different product?"

"Hey, yeah it's called hair spray." Pear chuckled. She leaned in and whispered, "Will I be seeing 'Spazz' later tonight?"

Yang shrugged. "Maybe, we'll see how things go." The blonde could never get away from that drunken nickname. "But on a more serious note, this is our last dance before college…"

Pear nodded. "That's right… Which is why we have to enjoy moments like this as much as we can." She said as she watched over Yang's shoulder Weiss giggle at one of Neptune's jokes.

"Yeah, i'm going to miss this…" Yang said as she saw Nora ride on top of Ren's shoulders.

"NORA!" Ren yelled.

"Sorry Ren!" Nora giggled. Nora is wearing a white dress as well. The outlines contained a shade of pink. This spoke levels of Nora's personality.

Yang looked over at the others, acting like…. kids. Just normal kids who are ready to go to their dance. Little did they know that after this, there's not much time before they graduate. After that… Who knows? Everyone will be going their separate ways, going off into their respective fields that they've been wanting to do since they were children.

Oddly enough… This actually relaxed Yang a bit. The future was scary, it held the unknown, it held the mysteries of life they have yet to find. She was a girl of adventure yes, but she was also a person who liked to keep things stable. After this, after graduation, there is no more stability, there is only the future, which ironically… Was the only stable thing after this.

"Yo, Yang? You alright? You seem like either you're in deep thought or staring at the floor and imagining it as the bellabooty." Pyrrha said from behind Yang.

The blonde turned back to face Pyrrha. "Can we talk about how hot the guys look? I mean, I don't like any of them like _that, _but HOT DAMN!"

Pyrrha giggled, "I know right?! They are all so grown up!"

Neptune and Weiss walked over to join the conversation. Yang noticed Weiss was wearing a pure white dress with her hair in a braid to the left side. This matched Neptune's white tux perfectly.

"Who's grown up?" Neptune asked.

"All these fine men." Yang gestured.

Neptune grabbed his tie and smiled. "Why, thank you."

Yang leaned into his ear and whispered, "Do Schnee got the booty?"

Neptune leaned back to check Weiss' booty and nodded his head. "Schnee do."

"I do what?" Weiss tilted her head in confusion.

Yang and Neptune never answered her question as they fist bumped.

Weiss was confused, once again. She tried to think of something else to say, but Ruby and Adam busted through the door.

"WE'RE HERE!" Red announced. Everyone turned to face the noise. Ruby was wearing a dark red dress with flats. The hours Yang tried to convince her sister to wear heels were in vain.

Nora stopped chatting with Ren and rushed over. "WELCOME TO THE CASTLE!"

"Any pictures yet?" Ruby asked.

Now that everyone is present, Nora announced, "YOU GUYS! IT'S FINALLY PICTURE TIME!"

The men lined up behind their dates and posed for normal pictures in front of the Valkyrie's stairs in the living room. The only people taking the pictures were Mr. Schnee and Nora's parents. They were in charge of sending all the pictures to everyone else's parents.

"Thanks for taking our pictures, daddy." Weiss said.

Neptune couldn't hold back his laugh. "Daddy..."

"Shut it!" The ice queen replied.

"You're welcome, dear. Okay, now funny picture pose!" Mr. Schnee announced.

The group moved away from the stairs and went in front of the fireplace. The men decided to make it rain money and gestured dollars being dropped on their 'hoes.' The women did peace signs as they crouched down in front of the men, making a flawless gangster picture.

Nora's dad got teary-eyed. "It's… Beautiful."

"DAD, NOT HERE!" Nora yelled her attempted whisper.

The group laughed at the Valkyrie's antics and when dead silence hit, Jaune's stomach growled. "When is dinner? I'm starved!"

Nora checked the clock on the wall. "Five minutes!"

Everyone's jaws dropped. Weiss yelled, "Why are we still here?! We need to go!"

* * *

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

* * *

The ladies sat on one side of the table while the gentlemen sat across from their dates. Velvet joined the gentlemen side since she was the one paying the bill. Their food has already been served and now the group is enjoying each other's company.

"I'm telling you," Weiss said. "I'm going to get back in the game."

"They're not even sure if they are doing a redemption round yet!" Ruby corrected.

Yang chewed on her burger. "I thought 'money is money.'"

Weiss lifted her chin high. "Exactly. Money is everything."

Neptune was too busy ogling Weiss to back her up. Pyrrha chimed in, "Then you'll have to get through me."

The ice queen appeared to be a little intimidated but brushed it off. "Whatever, i'll think of something."

"Are you guys going to After Prom? Adam isn't able to." Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Adam rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

Ruby waved her hands. "It's fine, really!"

"Heck yeah!" Jaune added. "I mean, who doesn't want to win prizes?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "So Neptune, you're still in the game?" Weiss asked.

Neptune snapped out of his trance. "Heh… Yes, thanks to you." He teased.

Weiss' eye twitched. "That was clever, I'll admit."

"I felt like a genius," Neptune smirked and stared into her eyes. "But you're having a good time so far, right?" He was really concerned. He wanted Weiss to have the best night of her life.

"O-of course!" Weiss said as she blushed crimson. "Who wouldn't have fun with you?"

Yang chimed in, "Ohhh, so you were serious about sexing Neptune?"

Neptune's jaw dropped at the revelation. It was too good to be true. His dreams were cut short when he heard Weiss' response.

"IT WAS A JOKE!" She snapped.

Neptune's head dropped in defeat.

Yang patted his back. "Don't worry, Vanilla Boy." She grinned. "One day."

She leaned over Weiss and spoke to Blake, who was sitting two seats down. "And what about you Kitten? Are you and Sun official yet?"

Blake coughed on the water that she was sipping. "Y-YANG! NOT HERE!"

Sun winked. "I'm working on it."

Blake's mouth dropped. "Sun not you too!"

"How's the cookie cake, Ruby?" Adam asked.

Ruby shoved another forkful in her mouth before giving him thumbs up. "Ifs wonferful!"

"Of course you got the cookie cake." Blake added.

Adam glanced at Blake. "You're one to talk. You got the fish fillet!"

Blake took another bite. "So? You got hay!" The two used to bicker about faunus stereotypes. "And Sun here sure doesn't help the cause either!"

Sun heard his name and stared at the two faunus. "Whatever." he said as he shoved another banana in his mouth.

"Yeah, we all pretty much picked the same thing to eat as usual..." Ruby muttered. "I mean look! Yang's eating another burger!"

"Am I the only one who is wondering why this place offers _hay?"_ Weiss asked.

The blonde giggled. "Don't sweat the small stuff. This place has everything! So, the usual salad, huh?"

"I'm not the only one following all our stereotypes!" Weiss informed.

"All we need now is for Cardin to show up so Nora can make a comment about breaking his legs." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah," Jaune chuckled. "Then it will be complete."

Nora gasped at her new epiphany. She stood up, slammed her hands on the table and yelled, "WE CAN TOTALLY BREAK THE WAITER'S LEGS!"

The waiter was about to walk over to ask if the group would like their paycheck, but dropped the dishes he had in his hands instead. This made a lot of noise, the whole restaurant had their eyes focused on him. He screeched and ran away in horror because of the convincing tone Nora used. When it was really just Nora being… Nora.

"NORA!" Ren yelled.

"Sorry, Ren!" Nora apologized.

Velvet sighed. "Those two are quite the couple."

"I know!" Nora smiled at Ren. "We are together _together." _She paused."Wow! I CAN FINALLY SAY THAT!"

Yang leaned in since Velvet was sitting across from her and whispered. "I never understood how Ren could handle her. I mean that pink streak in his hair TOTALLY has to be because of Nora!"

"Me neither." Velvet agreed.

Ruby started to play with the cherry on top of her finished cookie cake. She never had a fondness for the cherry flavor. She was more of a strawberry girl.

"Are you going to eat that?" Pyrrha asked Red.

Ruby pouted, "No, do you want it?"

"Heck yeah!" Pear leaned over and received the cherry.

Yang leaned in close to her and asked, "You uhh, gonna pop that any time soon?"

Pyrrha choked on her water and was on the verge of laughter. "I'm going to eat it, not pop it."

"I'm sure Jaune wants to pop your cherry." Yang said loud enough for the group to hear.

Jaune blushed. "Wha- what?!"

"You are so childish…" Weiss muttered.

"Well, if Pyrrha won't have let Jaune pop her cherry, THEN I WILL!" Nora exclaimed. She proceeded to steal Pear's cherry out of her hand and smashed it on the table. "There! Did it for ya, Jaune!"

"Thanks…" Jaune mumbled.

Pear sighed. "What a waste of a perfectly good cherry…"

"Can we please stop talking about cherries?" Ren asked.

Neptune scanned the table and noticed everyone was done with their food. "Everyone ready to go?"

Ren sighed in relief. Neptune saved the day.

"Let's do this!" Everyone cheered.

The group got up and walked out of the restaurant. Neptune was in a hurry because he wanted to dance with his long-time crush as soon as possible. The group stopped in their tracks when Red realized something.

"GUYS!" Ruby screamed, "WE FORGOT TO PAY THE BILL!"

"NORA!" They all screeched.

"You know what?" Nora asked. "I'm not sorry."

* * *

Each pair drove to the dance separately. Before picking up Yang, Velvet took some alcohol from one of her faunus friends - A friend she refuses to give the name of especially since they made her day a bit sunny. The Bunny just put her prize in the blonde's car. Yang could not drink tonight because this year, she was the designated driver. It was her Bunny's turn to live a little. Velvet got her pre-game on, even though she was new to this kind of thing.

"Yaaaaaaaang." Velvet whined. She clearly had her fill of alcohol. The scent of cherry bourbon lingered on her breath.

Yang parked her car in her space in the school lot. "What?"

The Bunny giggled, "You're pretty cute you know that?"

Yang flipped her hair. "Oh, really now?"

"Yes, *hic* I could make the perfect fleece from sheep… But out of your hair!" Velvet explained.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh along with Velvet. "Thanks, I guess. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course!" Velvet giggled manically. She leaned in close to Yang's ear and spoke just above a whisper. "I'm just a little buzzzzzzzzzed."

Yang stifled her laughter. "If you're sure! Are you ready to go inside?"

"Yaaaaaas!" Velvet cheered.

As they walked in together, the hard job was keeping Velvet from making unnecessary conversation with the security guards. "Hey guysssss." The Bunny slurred, "Wanna dance?"

"No, no Velvet, this way." Yang guided the faunus to the entrance.

The blonde kept the bunny's arm around her waist, so that would ensure Velvet wouldn't fall over as they entered the dance floor. She couldn't have Velvet's arm around her shoulder that would imply her Bunny was already drunk. She was, it's just bad if she got caught.

The DJ was set up in the front of the room. He had a set of headphones held against his ear and his eyes were trained on the laptop in front of him. Multicolored strobe lights flashed sporadically over the dance floor, creating the illusion that things were happening in slow motion. A large mass of students had congregated towards the front of the dance floor.

"Soooooo," Velvet slurred, "Would _you_ like to dance?" The bunny held out her hand. It would be a sweet gesture, but her skin was clammy.

Yang spoke up. "Sorry, but…" Her eyes rested on Blake walking in with Sun. "My first dance is already spoken for."

"Then what will *hic* I do in the mean time?" The bunny asked.

Yang beamed. "We can switch partners! You go with Sun, and I'll go with Blake!"

"Ok…" Velvet spotted the monkey faunus and ran over. "HEY, SUN!" Velvet didn't seem to be fazed by this idea.

"Hey, Blakey," Yang held out her hand, beckoning a dance. "Would you like to dance?"

Blake smiled. "Of course."

As if on cue, the DJ played a slow song and switched off the strobe lights. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and stared into her lilac eyes. The blonde hugged Blake's waist as they swayed back and forth. "Is Velvet okay with this?" Blake asked.

Yang's eyes wandered to Sun and Velvet. The two were doing the chicken dance to a relatively slow beat. "Yeah, she seems like she's having a great time right now." She giggled.

Blake turned around to see what Yang was talking about. "Oh my god…is she drunk? I know Sun isn't… yet." She added with a smirk.

"You sly minx and yes, she is drunk," Yang rubbed their noses together. "Sorry, I'm in a weird mood tonight."

"No, it's fine!" The kitten assured. "But look over there," She tilted her head behind Yang. "Neptune and Weiss are awfully close!"

Weiss had her arms linked around Neptune's neck and he had his hands firmly on her waist.

"Vanilla Boy better ask her out soon." Yang said, "I swear if it's not tonight-"

"LOOK! They are leaning in!" Blake informed.

Yang turned around to get a front view of the show. She saw Weiss get on her tiptoes as Neptune leaned in to seal the deal. He pulled back at first, seemingly hesitant.

_Come on Neptune! You got this! you've been waiting for this moment since middle school!_

At last, their lips connected. Yang pumped her fist in the air. "THEY DID IT!"

"About time." Blake added.

Yang turned her attention back to her kitten. "Could this night get _any _better?"

Suddenly, the music turned off. Someone tapped the microphone a little too loudly. It made a screeching sound, which caused everyone to cover their ears.

"EXCUSE ME LADIES AND GENTS!" The bumblebee pair focused their attention to the DJ, only to see a giddy Nora.

"H-hey!" The DJ attempted to grab his microphone back, only to get hit on the side of the head. He was knocked out cold.

The crowd gasped.

"Sorry, man," Cardin apologized, "She told me she would stop threatening to break my legs if I did that."

By this time, all eyes were on Nora. She took a deep breath. "I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS SONG TO A SPECIAL SOMEONE," She waved at Ren. "And for everyone else!" She paused, "Well, mostly Ren."

"NORA!" Ren yelled.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora got off the stage, and her song played.

_Never knew a time… When you weren't by my side. The one thing I could always count on..._

The DJ was now conscious. Cardin was up there making sure he was okay. "Sorry, man." He said as he helped the DJ stand.

"Nice punch!" The weary DJ replied and flipped on the multicolored strobe lights once again.

The group found each other in the middle of the floor and danced the night away. Blake, Sun, Yang, and pretty much everyone else in the group occasionally switched off to take care of Velvet's footing. Ruby was too busy having no idea what was wrong with the faunus.

Yang felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Blake pointing in the direction of Nora and Ren. They were slowly dancing to the song playing over the speakers.

_Always there for me… You've been my family. Even when all other hope was gone. _

Yang resisted the urge to squeal. "Oh my god, IT'S HAPPENING!"

_But for a while things have seemed so different, like it's the same but so brand new._

"How did I know you would pick this song?" Ren asked Nora.

_I can't believe it! When did I start to fall… For you?_

"Hehe," Nora poked Ren's nose, "Boop!"

* * *

**Toto: Big thanks to Mason and Nick for help on the imagery! Nick wrote the physiological talk about college. He's really good at that kind of stuff and also did edits. Mason always helps out, whether it's little edits, or adding in humor!**

**Nick: Welp, one thing I've learned: To write psychological stuff, you have to be imagining yourself in those shoes, only, I don't need to imagine. Being a year younger than Toto, I know that I am NOT looking forward to my final year of highschool, meanwhile she's off doing her thing with dogs and college… Oh joy. **


	13. Swallower

**SUNDAY**

* * *

"I have been dying to take you to prom all this time, you know that?" Neptune asked.

Weiss smiled, "Shut up."

The two were slow dancing to the song the DJ generously played. Neptune's hands were firmly around Weiss' waist while her hands were over his neck in a yearning fashion.

Neptune gazed into Weiss' alluring blue pools. "You know, I've always had a crush on you."

"N-Neptune!" She looked down in a flustered haze.

Neptune tilted her chin up. "Which is why this is the perfect moment…"

"Perfect moment for what?" She asked.

He smiled. "Weiss Schnee, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Wha-," She was speechless and tried to find the words. "I suppose."

Neptune was taken aback by her response. "You _suppose?_"

"Oh shut it," She smiled.

Neptune laughed. "So, it's a yes!"

"You're such a genius." Weiss replied in a sarcastic tone.

Weiss got on her tip toes as Neptune leaned in. He pulled back at first.

_Is this really what she wants?_

Weiss' gaze answered the question for him. He leaned down slowly and sealed the deal.

* * *

The group headed to what is known as 'After Prom.' It is held in a different building from the school, mainly to hold the collection of prizes the students are able to win. There are also a series of obstacle courses, photo booths, and many other events to keep the students busy until the final, and most important event, prizes.

"WHO'SSSS READY TO WIN SOMEEEE GIFTSSS?" Velvet slurred.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Even if you win a TV, you will not be able to walk up there."

She was right. The winners have to get up and accept their prizes in front of basically the entire senior and junior population.

"Enough about that," Blake said. "Yang and I had a front row view of the show you two put on for us." She gestured to Weiss and Neptune.

"You like?" Neptune slyly asked.

Weiss punched him in the shoulder. "NEPTUNE!"

"Sooooo cute," Ruby drooled.

"It looked so cheesey," Yang teased. "But I'm proud of you Vanilla Boy!"

Neptune smiled as the two fist bumped, "Thanks."

"About time," Blake added.

The group walked into the building. The first thing they noticed was the amount of bouncy houses and obstacle courses.

"REN! I BET I CAN BEAT YOU!" Nora challenged.

Ren never backs down from a challenge. "Let's do it then."

"WOAH REN," Yang threw her hands up in the air. "Save that for later."

Ren smirked as a response.

"But really, Nora?" Jaune asked, "You didn't have to get Cardin to knock the DJ out cold."

"Yeah," Pyrrha added. "You could have just asked him to play the song."

Nora thought she was hearing things. "Where's the fun in that?!"

Velvet patted Nora on the back. "You did welllllll *hic* young one."

"Want to place some bets?" Yang asked.

Blake smirked, she was always good at bets. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm in," Pear commented.

"Why the *hic* fuck not?" Velvet said.

Yang looked over her shoulder to see an intense mouse race with people gathered around, "Mice racing."

"NO. FREAKING. WAY!" Pear yelled.

Jaune and Ren headed off to compete in the obstacle courses instead. The remaining group rushed over to the cages. The mouse race trapped a mouse in a cage, but then the cage would open. The first mouse to get to the other end of the cage wins.

"Ten lien on Mr. Scampers!" Nora shouted.

"T-there's a mouse named 'Kitten?!'" Blake was in disbelief.

Yang smiled, "You should bet on him then!"

Blake sighed, "Fine."

"I'll go with…" Yang scanned the list of mouse names. "Gavin."

"NOOOOOOOOOO." Velvet disagreed. "SUN WILL TOTALLY WINNN!"

"I'm with Velvet," Ruby added.

Pyrrha sighed, "That's not even one of the names."

"DOESN'T MATTER *hic* HE'LL WIN IT ALL!" Velvet swayed back and forth. She couldn't stay still.

The guy in charge of the event released the mice.

"COME ON MR. SCAMPERS!" Nora pumped her fist in the air, "YOU GOT THIS!"

Mr. Scampers, however, decided to just sit there. He had the face of, 'i'm done with this shit.'

"What?" Blake gasped, "KITTEN IS WINNING!"

"NO, NO! MR SCAMPERS IT'S THAT WAY!" Nora exclaimed.

One mouse made it to the other side quickly. "Looks like Kitten won!" Pyrrha observed.

Each person in the group handed Blake ten lien. "I'm rich." She remarked sarcastically.

Sun found the group after they made such a commotion. "Time for prizes!"

They headed off into the main area. It was bigger than the rest of the building, to hold such giant gifts.

Pyrrha gasped. "IS THAT A T.V.?"

"Are you really surprised by this point?" Ruby asked and pointed, "Look! There's an Xbox One."

The group took their seats along with the rest of the students. Neptune had his arm around Weiss' shoulder. "The odds aren't in our favor for this one."

The announcer tapped the microphone, allowing it to screech to get everyone's undivided attention. "Are you ready!?"

"YEAH!" Echoed throughout the building.

"The first prize will be the plasma T.V!" The announcer put his hand in the raffle box. He took the microphone and read the name on the card. "It goes to: Velvet Scarlatina! Congratulations!"

Her prom group clapped for her as she tilted her head. "Oh? WAIT… THAT'S ME!"

Yang smiled, "She's going to need help walking up there. Any volunteers raise your hand if Blake should go!"

The group raised their hands as they giggled. "OH COME ON!" Blake yelled.

She sighed and helped the drunken Velvet stand as they walked up to the stage to claim the Bunny's prize. "THISSSSSS….. ISSSS…. THE BEST *hic* NIGHT EVA!" Velvet proclaimed as alcohol reeked from her breath.

* * *

**MONDAY**

* * *

"BeaconHS_Assassins2015: Now that school is over, the second round commences! Don't die. HAPPY HUNTING!"

* * *

Neptune was on his way to Weiss' house. He felt like he should tell her parents himself about the two now being together _together._

He felt like he was on top of the world. His red sports car's window was rolled down as he drove throughout Vale.

His sunglasses were over his eyes, one arm was out the window, and music was pumping through the stereo.

On his routine drive, he stopped at the cursed red light, only to see something in the corner of his eye.

In fear, he slowly turned his head to get a clear view of the spectacle. It proved to be his _worst _nightmare. Coco Adel.

She sat there, with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Oh uh...hey, Coco!" Neptune nervously laughed. "What a...what a coincidence!"

"I know, right?" She said before pulling out her black water gun. Any onlooker would assume Coco was robbing Neptune.

Neptune knew what was coming. "Now wait a minute, you don't need to-"

"Sorry, Neptune," She raised the gun to his face through the window. "It's been a _blast!" _

He tried to roll his window up, but the power windows weren't fast enough. Coco pulled the trigger and sprayed Neptune's face with an excessive amount of water.

"Dammit, Coco!" He yelled and swallowed the water, "Now my car is all wet…"

"Eh, I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind!" Coco revved the motorcycle as the light turned green, "Adieu!"

* * *

"I KNEW THAT ASS GRABBER HAD YOU!" Weiss proclaimed.

Neptune shrugged, "Eh, nothing I can do about it now."

The two received a beacon. " First kill of round two belongs to the booty grabbing CocoAdel! Oh… NeptuneV got a little cocky after claiming the IceQueen. At least you two are still together, RIP"

"That was sly." Weiss remarked. "But you deserved it."

"Can't argue with you there." He agreed.

Weiss smirked, "When was the last time you actually won an argument against me?"

"Good point," Neptune replied. "But I'll win one against you someday."

* * *

"NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Yang!" Ruby ran into the living room, "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

The blonde continued to panic. "Coco already got her target out! All she has to do is hide from me and she's golden!"

Ruby rubbed her chin. "So your target was Coco, huh?"

Yang noticed Red was acting suspiciously. "Yeah, do you know something?"

"I have another plan in mind…."

* * *

**Toto: No Nick this week! Mason and I have been so involved in Honor Among Thieves, Beacon's Newest Arrival, and my new story: The Grim(m) Oracles. I will be gone for the next week, have a good Summer!**


	14. Melanie's Boomstick

**TUESDAY**

* * *

"BeaconHS_Assassins2015: we got enough favorites! If you wish to join Assassins again, meet at Remnant Park today after school. Last three standing get back in the game!"

A finger gently stroked the edge of her phone screen, "Yes…" She muttered, "They won't know what hit them..."

She tapped the text message app, initiating her plan. She texted Neptune, "Want to team up for the redemption round? I already have a plan in mind."

Not a second later, he responded. "Of course, Weiss. I'm not able to betray you in this situation."

Weiss snickered at her screen, "Dunce."

While Weiss was deep in thought, a pissed off voice reached her ears. "Ms. Schnee, put your phone down!"

Weiss scowled, "Sorry, professor Port."

The class giggled in response. Pyrrha leaned over and nudged her, "Did you read it too?"

"Yes, I don't plan on waiting for the last possible moment to make a plan." Weiss smirked.

Pear's eyebrows perked up, "May the best assassin win."

Yang leaned back and heard their conversation. The corners of her mouth turned up, this will be interesting.

* * *

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE FUCKS!" Melanie yelled, "WE ARE ABOUT TO SEE JUST HOW DESPERATE YOU ARE!"

"Jesus Christ," Miltia muttered and put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to yell like that."

Melanie sighed, "Can you get into character at least once?"

Miltia scanned the participants and her eyes rested on Jaune, "I would, but some of them look like they're about to piss their pants."

"Okay, fine." Melanie put her arms up in surrender. She leaned in and whispered, "It seems they have alliances."

She was right. Neptune and Weiss stuck together like glue, as expected. Sun tagged along with them and stood on the other side of Neptune. Pyrrha and Jaune were further back, whispering. Ozpin and Port stood side by side, who knew teachers would take this game seriously?

Several bushes and trees scoured the area. The alliances are already taking advantage of that fact with harsh whispers, forming plans.

"You know the drill," Miltia said. "The last three standing get back in the game!"

"Any questions?" Melanie asked.

Jaune raised his hand. "U-um, I have a question."

Melanie clearly saw Jaune but ignored his existence. "No one? Good. NOW TAKE YOUR POSITIONS YOU FUCKS!" She shouted.

The group covered their ears from Melanie's excessive yells. Each alliance cowered behind trees and bushes on opposite sides of their adversaries. Each person was waiting for the signal to begin.

"This is going to be just like the cornucopia." Melanie whispered to Miltia in an excited tone.

"Would you just signal for it to begin already?!" Miltia demanded.

Melanie shook her head, "You're no fun…" She took out her shotgun, aimed it towards the sky, and pulled the trigger. The sound could be heard for miles, reverberating throughout the park.

"Where the hell did you get a shotgun?!" Miltia shrieked as she covered her ears.

Melanie shrugged, "It's nothing to concern yourself over."

"You could have at least given a warning..." Miltia muttered.

A person from each alliance bolted out from their spots and scattered. Sun ran out from his group, with a shield in his hand and a water gun in the other. He headed to the center of the battlefield, separating from Neptune and Weiss, who ran behind a tree closer to the front lines.

Port took the front lines along with Ozpin, they decided it was all or nothing. Using a bush as cover, Sun popped up and shot Port in the jaw, while blocking a shot from Ozpin. Sun ran away behind a tree to meet with Weiss, this signalled for Neptune to take his place.

Melanie pulled the trigger on her shotgun, "PORT IS OUT!" She yelled, "Now get your ass back here."

Port sighed, "Okay…" He gave the two weird looks after realizing Melanie was holding a legitimate shotgun. "Why?"

Melanie shrugged, "Why not?"

Neptune launched from behind the tree and took his aim at Ozpin, only to be ambushed by Pyrrha from his right. Pear didn't waste any time and a stream shot Neptune in the mouth. He swallowed the water; he would never be a spitter.

A shotgun rang in everyone's ears, "VASILIAS IS OUT!" Melanie screeched.

"Seriously, you need to put that thing away," Miltia said.

Melanie stroked her shotgun, "Never…"

Neptune walked over to Melanie, Miltia and Port to watch the event unfold. He glanced at the shotgun, "Nice touch."

Weiss and Sun were still hiding behind the tree. "Everything is going as planned," Sun said. "You are a good strategist."

Weiss smirked, "That won't matter if everything falls apart. You stay here, we're almost done."

Weiss bolted around the arena, using the forestry as cover and took her position on the opposite side of Sun, which happened to be behind a different blonde boy.

Pyrrha quickly turned her shield to block a shot fired by Ozpin. She saw that Jaune was creeping behind him. Jaune put the water gun to his head and asked, "Any last words?"

Ozpin smirked, "Are you retarded?" He knocked the water gun out of the boy's hand, sending it flying across the battleground.

"Wh-what?!" Jaune stammered, now defenseless.

_Here we go_! Weiss thought.

Weiss waved her hand, signaling for Sun to initiate the attack. At the same time, they jumped out of their hiding spots and launched themselves towards their targets. Weiss shot a stream of water directly on Jaune's back.

During this, Pyrrha heard rustling in the bushes and turned her attention to the noise. She saw Sun jump out and run straight for Ozpin. Pyrrha raised her gun and fired at his leg. But Sun used his shield to block the shot in time, and flipped over the stream for good measure. After landing, he shot Ozpin in the chest.

Two gunshots sounded, "OZPIN AND JAUNE ARE OUT BY DOUBLE KILL!" Melanie announced.

"Nice!" Miltia chirped. "Congratulations to the people who made it: Sun, Weiss, and Pyrrha!"

The three sighed in relief. Pyrrha ran to Jaune's aid while Sun and Weiss walked to Neptune.

"I can't believe you used me as a sacrificial piece," Neptune said.

Weiss smiled. "Well, we are together _together_, so no one expected it!"

Sun punched Neptune in the arm. "Yeah man, you didn't even want to be back in the game!"

Neptune laughed, "True, true." He turned to Weiss, "I will do whatever it takes for you to win."

"Good to hear," she smiled.

"Guess I'm on my own for this one!" Sun concluded.

Ozpin strolled over to the three. "Glad to see your plan worked, Ms. Schnee."

"Thank you very much for helping us, Mr. Ozpin." Weiss said genuinely.

Sun was dazed. "WAIT! HE WAS PART OF THE PLAN?"

Weiss put her hands on her hips. "Of course. All I have to do in return is buy him burritos for a month."

Neptune was dumbfounded, "Burritos?"

Ozpin glared at the blue-haired boy, "Burritos."

* * *

**Toto: Maaaan that was fun writing! Drop a review, follow, or PM! Don't be afraid to check out my new story: The Grim(m) Oracles!**


	15. The Three-Way

**WEDNESDAY**

* * *

"Why are we even arguing? You know you owe me." Blake said with finality.

The two were standing in the school's hallway by the kitten's locker. Students bustled by on the way to their next class.

Sun sighed, "I just want to make sure, you aren't my assassin, right?"

The cat faunus smiled. "It wouldn't make sense for me to betray you. The point of tonight is to go out and shoot Cardin. He's my real target, not you."

The monkey faunus rubbed the back of his head and reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but why is Ren coming?"

Ren appeared behind Sun. "Because the three of us as a team...we'll be unstoppable."

Sun gasped, "Dude, don't surprise me like that."

Ren continued his reasoning, "No promises, but Cardin is not going to be easy to take down. Blake needs all the help she can get. Plus, we want to mess with him."

"I get your point," Sun admitted. "I swear to God if any of you pull anything-"

"You're over-thinking this," Blake said. "All we have to do is shoot Cardin and leave. I have a plan of action."

The two raised their eyebrows in curiosity, "And what's that?" They asked in unison.

"I have his schedule," Blake smirked as she pulled it out of her pocket. "Right now he's…in math. Then he has plans to go to a gun range."

Sun was bewildered. "A gun range?"

"Yes," she answered. "He's taking this game a little too seriously…"

"He probably got the gun from Melanie…" Sun muttered.

Blake looked up from the paper. "What?"

"Nothing," the monkey faunus replied. "Where did you get his schedule anyways?"

Ren cut in, "Like I said, we are the best team around."

"No doubt about that," Sun said. "I'll be golden if I stick with you guys. But seriously we need a pact for no betra-,"

"Hey guys!" Ruby chirped happily with the rest of RWBY in tow, "What's up?"

"Plotting." Ren replied nonchalantly.

"For murder?" Ruby asked somewhat hopefully with a sly grin present.

Ren sighed, "Yes, for murder. It takes a lot of skill."

"Make sure the poe-poe don't find the body!" Ruby encouraged.

Weiss cut in, "I can always hire someone for you."

"That won't be needed," Blake smirked. "We are handling it."

Melanie and Miltia walked by the group, "How the hell didn't you notice you burnt your hand earlier?" Miltia asked Melanie.

"It was the adrenaline!" Melanie rubbed her bandaged hand. "I was so busy stroking my baby I didn't notice…"

"Adrenaline from what!?" Miltia screeched, "YOU JUST WATCHED!"

"I was so into it…" Melanie muttered.

The group tilted their heads in confusion. Yang called out, "How'd you burn your hand?"

"Oh yeah, she wasn't there for the redemption round…" Miltia muttered. "Melanie here thought it would be a good idea to bring a legit shotgun to the redemption round."

Melanie gave Miltia a look of bewilderment. "It was a great idea!"

"Irregardless, it wasn't worth it." Miltia replied.

"Irregardless isn't a word…" Weiss muttered.

Miltia put her hands on her hips in a sassy manner. "What was that, Schnee?!"

"'IRREGARDLESS ISN'T A WORD,' was that LOUD enough for you?!" Weiss yelled.

During the commotion, Blake, Sun, and Ren took the liberty of walking away, forming the remaining plan.

Yang put her arms around Miltia and Weiss. "You two can brawl it out later."

"Whatever." Miltia replied and pulled away from Yang's grasp. "Good luck for the rest of the game...you're going to need it," she said as she stared at Weiss and walked away with Melanie.

Weiss was fuming. "If only she was actually playing Assassins…!"

"Oh well!" Ruby chirped, "We can always rob her of the money later on."

"Jesus, Rubes!" Yang replied, "When did you get so badass?"

Ruby shrugged. "You people are a horrible influence."

Weiss and Yang's mouths were agape as the two glanced at each other, "Us!?" They asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Weiss cut in, "if anyone is a bad influence it's your sister."

"I said it was both!" Ruby corrected.

This elicited a gasp from the blonde. "Rubes, I'm hurt!" She said dramatically while clutching her chest. "What makes you say such a thing?"

Ruby pouted, "You both take pleasure in hiding my cookies!"

Weiss sighed, "Ruby, not everyone wants to hear your munching all day."

Yang giggled, "So that's what this was about!"

"I know you take my cookies, Yang." Ruby turned to Weiss. "And then she stuffs them in her porn collection!"

The white-haired girl gasped, "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" She shouted as she stared suspiciously at Yang.

"It wasn't me!" Yang claimed while flailing her arms, trying to avoid the Ice Queen's wrath.

Ruby wedged herself in between the two. "It was Sage!"

Weiss' eyebrow twitched as she glared menacingly at Yang. "YOU JUST HAD TO TELL HIM!"

"Welp, I gotta go…" Yang mumbled as she attempted to walk away to avoid the situation.

"HOLD IT, XIAO LONG!" Weiss yelled as she tackled Yang to the ground in the middle of the hallway.

"Ah, jeez!" Yang yelped as she blocked the Ice Queen's swipes. "It's not that big a deal!"

Her eyes widened in horror when the blonde realized she could practically see steam coming from Weiss' head.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I ANNOUNCED YOUR PORN COLLECTION!?" Weiss shouted as she straddled Yang.

"CAT FIGHT!" One of the random students yelled for the other students to hear. Soon, a crowd formed, and all of them began watching the two with amusement.

"Guys!" Ruby yelped as she pried Weiss off her sister, "Knock it off!"

Weiss continued struggling in Ruby's grip as the blonde took her chance to run away. "I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HAIR, XIAO LONG!"

The crowd made an exit for Yang. "If you can catch me!" She giggled as she sprinted down the halls.

* * *

Several shooters aimed and shot their guns at the targets on the gun range. The air was filled with the sharp crack that the bullets made as the owner of each gun pulled the trigger. They were lined up, hitting the dead center of the targets. Everything was intense as a usual gun range would be, with everyone wearing safety goggles, and their hands burning from recoil. At the end of the line, stood Cardin.

Cardin had his huge water gun in his grasp, and he began pumping the water from its reservoir into the gun itself. He raised his arms, took aim, and fired at the target in front of him: a piece of paper covered with the grayed out silhouette of a man. He sighed when the stream didn't even make it halfway. But, he continued to persevere, nonetheless.

"One day, I'll hit the target." He solemnly told himself.

Little did he know, three shadows were lurking inside that very same gun range, watching his every move.

"There he is." the cat faunus smirked.

"Yep," Sun said as he held up his water gun. "Ready?"

Ren and Blake nodded, ready to take Cardin the fuck out.

"Then let's go." Sun said as the three took their positions.

Sun appeared beside Cardin, "Sup."

"S-Sun?!" Cardin yelped as he jumped back, dropping his gun. "What are you doing here?" He asked nervously, thinking Sun was his assassin.

The monkey faunus aimed his gun at Cardin and shot him. A stream landed on Cardin's chest.

"You're out." the monkey faunus claimed and smirked.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Cardin shouted, now with his guard down.

Ren appeared literally out of nowhere and knocked the boy to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The orange-haired boy yelped with his back on the ground.

Ren pointed his gun at Cardin and shot him right in the face. "Sun was kidding. He wasn't your assassin, it was me all along!"

"You damn ninja bastard!" Cardin shouted as he wiped the water from his face. "This isn't funny!"

Blake finally appeared in front of the boy and smirked, "It...kind of is." She said as she took her shot at Cardin's shoulder.

"Wait, so who was my real assassin?!" Cardin asked as he pulled himself up.

"Me," Blake smiled. "Sorry, we just wanted to mess with you."

"Yeah," Sun chimed, "no one really likes you."

"Way to be blunt…" Ren muttered.

Blake's ear twitched when she noticed Sun grip his gun tighter, "But…" Sun mumbled.

Blake jumped away, as soon as Sun shot a stream at the cat faunus. But Blake narrowly dodged the kill shot.

"What the hell is happening?" Cardin asked as he watched the event unfold.

Sun was about to launch himself at Blake, only to feel a liquid sensation on his back. "W-what?!"

Ren smirked. "You may be Blake's assassin, but I'm yours."

Blake giggled, taking pleasure in Sun's reaction. "The real goal of today was to kill two people. Cardin and you, Sun."

Sun's mouth was agape. "I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE HELPED YOU GUYS!"

The two ninjas shrugged in understanding.

"Did you know I was your assassin?" Sun asked.

"To be honest, no," Blake replied. "It was a surprise. I have to admit, you're a good actor."

Cardin, Sun, Blake, and Ren's phones vibrated once, indicating a beacon.

"BeaconHS_Assassins2015: Second kill of round two belongs to KittyBelladonna but there's another twist, folks. Nice betrayal, SunnyD. Too bad the second best ninja around shot you, Renny. Way to fuck with Cardinlicious, that was too good."

Ren sighed, would he ever be considered the best?

"Are they still watching us?!" Cardin asked as he took in his surroundings.

"Yep," a female voice replied as she walked out of the shadows.

"Yo, Miltia." Sun greeted as the two bumped fists.

Cardin tilted his head in confusion. "How the hell did you know this would happen?"

Miltia raised her eyebrows, "I'm the game maker, I know lots of classified information."

Blake face palmed. The only reason Miltia knew what would happen is because the cat faunus told her about it.

_She's so full of it, _she thought.

* * *

**Toto: IchiFell, you made a good point xD So there you go! :D Thanks once again to Mason for editing!**


	16. Ace In My Hole

**THURSDAY**

* * *

"So, Rubes." Yang sent a sly grin to her sister, "What's the plan?"

The two were sitting on the couch in their living room. The blonde made sure to wait until directly after school to talk about this sensitive subject.

Ruby was hesitant to bring it up for the last few days, but Yang only had until Friday night to shoot her target. With each passing day, Ruby became more reluctant to tell her sister. Right now, Yang was impatiently waiting for Ruby's response.

The truth is, Ruby had a good plan, a really good plan. However, she knew her sister might not go with it...

"You...aren't going to like it…" Ruby mumbled.

"Oh come on, sis!" Yang encouraged, "You form the best strategies! You're the ace in the hole! Ace in my hole…"

"YANG! STOP IT!" Ruby pleaded.

Yang put her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay! But really, what is it? I only have tonight and tomorrow to shoot Coco!"

Ruby sighed, "Coco has an obsession with your ass, right?"

Yang's eyes widened in horror, "Yes…."

"And you don't want to ever go through that again, right?" Ruby asked.

"Never…again…" Yang muttered. Truth be told, she was scarred for life from what Coco did to her last time.

"We all know another person that has an ass as legendary as yours…" Ruby trailed off.

Yang gasped, "I CAN'T PUT _HER _THROUGH THAT!"

"You can," Ruby glared into her sister's soul, "and you will."

Yang was downcast, "This game destroys humanity itself…"

"It's your best shot. We all know how compulsive Coco's fetish is." Ruby said.

The blonde sighed, "I guess I'll call _her…_"

"Yeah!" Ruby chirped, "And who knows? Maybe she will say yes!"

"I just hope she's not my assassin," the blonde said as she dialed the number.

After a few rings, she picked up the phone. "Yes, Yang?" A monotone voice asked.

"Hey, Blakey~," Yang happily sang. "Wanna make some more memories?" She always knew when to pull the 'before we go to college card.'

Blake sighed, "What do you want from me this time?"

"You know me so well~," Yang happily responded. "Want to help me shoot my target again?"

During their conversation, Ruby kept giving her sister thumbs up to encourage her.

Blake took a moment to think about the offer, "Okay, but just like last time, I'm shooting you once I get there."

Yang's eyes widened, "Wait, how do I know you're not my assassin?"

"Didn't you see the Beacon?" Blake asked. "I shot Cardin."

"That's amazing!" Yang cheered, "So does that mean you'll help?"

"Yes," Blake said. "Just come outside unarmed and we'll be good."

"Sounds like a plan!" Yang chirped, "Tonight?"

"Sure, you don't have much time left." Blake reminded.

The blonde laughed, "I never got around to it…"

"I'll drop by very soon, see you later," Blake said.

"Later!" Yang hanged up the phone.

Ruby sighed, "You didn't even tell her the whole plan…"

"Once the kitten is in the moment...she won't back down." Yang claimed with a smirk.

Ruby shuddered, "You're evil."

"This game is evil," Yang said as she crossed her arms.

"What has it done to my sister?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"Everything," Yang claimed with finality.

Ruby could swear she saw her sister's eyes flash red for a second. "I'm coming with you." She wanted to make sure everything turned out alright.

"Oh, okay-"

*DING DONG*

The sisters glanced at each other, "Kitten's here!" Yang happily announced as she opened the front door, only to find no one there.

"Blake-?"

The blonde was interrupted by what seemed to be gallons of water spraying her face. The force was so powerful it almost knocked her down. After wiping the water out of her stinging eyes, she saw Blake standing there with her water gun.

"Jeez, Blake!" Yang whined, "Why did you do that?!"

The cat faunus smirked, "I didn't want it to turn out like last time."

Yang frowned, "You know that was funny."

"Yay!" Ruby ran and hugged Blake, "You're here! That was fast!"

Blake smiled as the three sat down on the couch, "Yeah, I just happened to be in the neighborhood."

"I heard you shot Cardin!" Ruby chirped, "How did it go?"

"Pretty well, although Sun tried to betray me." Blake giggled.

"Are you still in?!" The sisters asked in unison.

Blake smiled, "Yes, I managed to dodge the shot just in time."

Yang sighed in relief, "Glad to see your kitten reflexes are better than ever!"

Ruby stood up as Blake sighed, "Who's ready to take down a fashion diva?!"

"LET'S DO IT!" The blonde and cat faunus replied eagerly.

"But first," Yang said, "I need to pee."

Blake sighed, "You will take forever!"

"I'll speed shit just for you!" The blonde proclaimed as she headed to the bathroom.

Ruby looked at the two, "True friendship right there!"

The cat faunus nodded, "Such a beautiful relationship…" She sniffed.

"You two are cute together," Ruby cooed.

Blake blushed, "W-what brought that up!?"

"Just the fact that it's true!" Ruby pointed out.

The blonde exited the bathroom, "Blake! Why are you blushing?"

"N-no reason. Let's just go." The cat faunus suggested.

Yang glanced at Ruby and noticed her sly smirk, but didn't question it. The three headed for the car, they couldn't risk taking Bumblebee anymore. The game was getting intense.

"Are we going to Coco's house?" Blake asked as she hopped in the passenger seat.

"I guess…" The blonde muttered as she began to drive.

The cat faunus smirked, "I have something you may want to know."

Yang and Ruby glanced at Blake expectantly, "What is it?" They asked.

"Coco's favorite clothing store has a sale today," Blake revealed. "I'm willing to bet she's there, no matter the circumstances."

Yang was shocked, "How on Remnant did you know that?!"

Blake smirked, "There's not a person in Beacon that doesn't know her favorite store. It's all she wears!"

The blonde sighed, "Everyone but me…"

"Oh yeah!" Ruby exclaimed, "I knew that Booty's Boutique was her favorite store. I just didn't know it had a big sale today!"

"Then let's go there," Blake suggested.

As the blonde drove to the store, Blake asked, "What's your plan?

Yang just laughed at the question, not giving a response.

Blake looked at the blonde, full of suspicion. "What are you planning?" She asked again.

Ruby answered, "You'll see!"

Blake didn't like surprises that much, especially when it came to taking down your enemies. She likes to have a game plan, so this put her in an anxious position.

"I don't like this…" The faunus muttered.

Ruby waved her off, "You'll be fine!"

The blonde parked the car in Booty Boutique's parking lot. "You guys see her anywhere?"

The two shook their heads, "No."

"We should go inside," Blake said.

The sisters glanced at her, eyes full of worry.

Blake noticed their concern, "The odds that our assassins are here are very slim. We should casually stroll in and look for her."

Yang sighed, "Fine, and shooting inside a public building doesn't count. So we have to wait for her to come outside…and I still don't know who my assassin is..."

"Just stay away from any other people that go to our school," the faunus replied.

"Yeah!" Ruby chirped, "And we'll both guard you!"

The blonde smiled as the three got out of the car, "Sounds good!"

They entered the relatively big store. Blake and Ruby walked in front of Yang to hide her from Coco, if they ever found her. After searching the first floor and coming up with nothing, they decided to go to the second floor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE IT?!" A feminine voice shouted.

The three turned around to see none other than Coco arguing with what seemed to be Booty Boutique's manager. The two were bickering back and forth behind one of the clothing racks, which put Coco's line of vision out of view of the three. The diva thought she saw movement in the corner of her eye, so she glanced behind her.

They quickly ducked in response. Coco turned back around and continued arguing with the manager. She was unaware of the three following her. What was interesting was that Coco had her water gun strapped to her back, like Blake, but the cat faunus left her water gun in the car, taking the risk. Even while shopping, she was on high alert. Coco was also holding several shopping bags, indicating she was almost finished shopping.

"Alright, good thing she's here!" Blake harshly whispered as the three peeked out from one of the clothing racks.

Some customers whispered about what the group was doing, but didn't interrupt them.

"I can't believe it was this easy…" The blonde muttered.

Ruby faced her sister, "You haven't shot her yet, don't get arrogant."

"Yeah, and she has her gun," Blake added.

"Right, but Blakey, this is where you come in," Yang smirked.

"What?!" Blake almost yelled.

Ruby put a hand over the faunus' mouth. "Sh! Just emphasize your bellabooty for her. Casually stroll around the store, and she'll follow. Then walk outside. That's where Yang and I will be waiting!"

"But-!"

Yang pushed Blake in Coco's line of view. It was like throwing a lamb in front of a wolf, "Shit…" The faunus muttered.

The sisters used the clothing racks as cover as they scampered out of the store. Blake took that as her cue to talk with Coco.

_No backing out now..._

The cat faunus strutted over to the fashion diva, "Hey, Coco!"

Coco turned away from the manager, "Hello, Blake." She greeted as the diva scanned the faunus. "I heard about what you did to Cardin."

"Yeah," Blake said, "we went a little overboard."

"No, that's not what I meant," Coco assured. "I wanted to thank you! No one likes him…"

Blake went wide-eyed. This meant that Coco didn't even suspect her of being up to no good. Coco really thought it was just a coincidental meeting! The faunus could definitely use this to her advantage...

Blake laughed, "It was no problem. Now I have to go, it was nice seeing you!"

"See ya," Coco waved as Blake strutted away, emphasizing her booty.

Coco was reminded of the legendary bellabooty when she got a front row view.

_I must see more of it… _She thought. _I'm done shopping anyways, I guess I could follow her…_

Blake smirked when she realized Coco followed her down to the first floor. The faunus continued to 'browse' sections of clothes, but didn't buy anything. The whole time, Coco was always near, pretending to browse as well. The diva stayed behind Blake, so she wouldn't see her and for _the view._

_I guess I should go outside now, _Blake thought. _Looks like Coco is done shopping for the day anyways, and she's following me._

Blake slowly headed to the exit, still emphasizing her booty. With Coco in a trance, she soon followed out the door.

The faunus slowly walked around the corner and saw Ruby and Yang, squatting while waiting.

"She's right behind me," Blake whispered as she ducked behind the two.

Yang jumped out from behind the store's pillar and aimed Ember directly at Coco's face. She wasted no time and shot a powerful stream.

Coco narrowly dodged the shot and pulled out her water gun that was around her back, "How stupid do you think I am?!" She yelled as she ran for cover behind a car in the parking lot. Coco made sure to repeatedly shoot streams of water behind her, so Yang couldn't follow directly behind her target.

"Stupid enough to follow the bellabooty around…" Ruby muttered.

Yang's eyes widened, she certainly didn't expect Coco to be on high alert. The blonde didn't say anything and just acted. She quickly chased Coco from the side, but when she caught up to the car Coco ducked behind, Yatsuhashi jumped out.

Yatsuhashi had a huge water gun, fit for his build. Yang quickly jumped back and gained distance as he shot the water at the blonde's shoulder. The stream would have hit her, but Blake jumped in front of her in time and blocked the shot.

"Why did you do that!?" Yang screeched, "He could be your assassin!"

"He's obviously transfixed on you," Blake replied. "He's your assassin."

Daichi smirked, "That's right."

Yang bit the bottom of her lip in frustration and a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. She glanced behind the car Coco was still behind and saw Ruby making sure she stayed there. The blonde still had hope.

_Great, my assassin and target are working together!_ _We have to finish this here and now or I have no chance!_

As if the bumblebee pair could read each other's minds, they glanced at each other and sprinted to either side of Yatsuhashi. The boy ignored Blake because she was neither his assassin nor his target, and attempted to shoot the blonde once more.

Blake, however, launched at Yatsuhashi and somehow knocked him to the ground. It was successful until the pair heard Ruby shout, "NO, NO!"

Coco managed to escape Ruby's grasp and tried to shoot Yang before the blonde could shoot her. If the diva could manage a shot, she would get a priceless twenty minutes.

The blonde ducked to dodge the water, which flew over her head. Ruby quickly got in between Coco and Yang's line of fire, mostly to guard her sister.

"Hurry. Up!" Blake yelped as she continued to straddle Daichi. Blake barely managed to keep him in her control, but time was running out.

Ruby and Yang nodded. The brunette quickly launched herself at Coco. The diva made the drastic mistake of forgetting Ruby was not involved in Assassins officially, and focused the shot on Ruby.

Ruby got sprayed in the face, and by this time, the blonde ran around the side and made the kill shot in the side of Coco's shoulder.

_One problem down, _Yang glanced at Yatsuhashi and Blake battling on the ground, _and one to go._

Ruby saw that Yang successfully made the shot and the sisters immediately rushed to Blake while Coco dramatically sunk to her knees in disappointment.

Daichi got out of Blake's grip in time only to be knocked down once again by Ruby. His gun, however, was still in line of fire for the blonde. He attempted another kill-shot, but Blake crept behind him and smacked the gun out of his hands before he did so.

Yang sighed, she finally had her chance, so she dramatically pointed the gun at Yatsuhashi's head. "Any last words, Daichi?"

Yatsuhashi smirked, "Even if you do shoot me, I won't be out. You just get twenty minutes. And you know what I'm going to do when you try to run away? Follow you. I will come after you, and kill yo-"

He was interrupted by water splurging his face. "Man, that was a long speech." Yang said.

Blake and Ruby got off Daichi, and Yang asked, "How did you know I would be here anyways?"

Yatsuhashi scowled as he stood up and said, "Coco over there took the chance to go shopping. I already told her I was your assassin, so she suggested I come with."

"Yep," Coco said as she walked over to the four. "I was willing to bet that my assassin knew that my favorite store had a sale, even though I had no idea who they were. Since I knew Yatsu's target, I took the chance and had him come along! Low and behold, his actual target was my assassin! So I was basically the bait..."

"So...if someone other than Yang showed up, it would have been a failure," Blake added.

Coco nodded, "Yep, and it kind of was, but Yatsu didn't waste his time."

"But he did get cocky enough to reveal that he was Yang's assassin," Ruby laughed.

Yatsu cringed, "Yeah, that wasn't smart."

"We would have found out anyways," Blake waved off. "We should get going before Yang's twenty minutes run out."

The sisters nodded, "Okay."

As the three headed to the car, Yang called out, "COCO! I HOPE THE BELLABOOTY WAS WORTH IT!"

Coco stopped talking to Daichi before responding, "IT TOTALLY WAS!"

Blake blushed as the three got into the car, and as it turns out, Yatsuhashi wasn't following them, he assumed they were going home.

"Well, that was a thing…"

* * *

**THURSDAY NIGHT**

* * *

"BeaconHS_Assassins2015: BlawnD had a great take-down upon MissAdel. BlawnD was given a run for her money by her assassin, but got away thanks to KittyBelladonna and RubyRed. I guess some friends you can trust. RIP."

Weiss and Neptune looked up from their phones. "Well," Weiss huffed. "Looks like Yang made it."

"Good for her," Neptune smiled.

The two were walking around town on a date. It was so late at night that not very many other people were bustling about. Weiss felt much more comfortable with the blue-haired boy around. He did promise to guard her, after all. Neptune and Weiss kept their water guns with them. Neptune did so even though he was out, so he could properly protect his girlfriend.

"I still have to shoot my target…" Weiss mumbled.

"You'll get them in time," Neptune assured. "No matter what."

Weiss smiled, "Especially since we are teamed up!"

The two laughed and rounded a corner of a building, only to see Sky Lark standing in the distance. Weiss gasped and jumped back when Neptune stepped in front of her.

"Sorry to ruin your date," Sky said in a not so apologetic tone.

Neptune frowned and pulled out his water gun, "You won't shoot her even over my dead body!" He claimed as he shot Sky in the face.

Lark ignored the water on his face, "You aren't even in the game anymore," he smirked and ran for the Ice Queen.

Neptune yelled, "No!" As he tried to grab Sky's arm. Lark however, was already in pursuit of Weiss, who was running at full speed down a dark alleyway.

_Oh hell no! _Weiss screamed in her mind, _I didn't come this far for nothing!_

She formed a plan and the alley brought her to a fountain that was placed in the middle of the shopping district. The Ice Queen crouched and stared at the way she came, eyes alert for Sky.

_I can't believe Sky is my assassin, _she thought. _First Cardin, now this!_

Sky stepped out of the darkness and creepily kept calling, "Schnee! Come out, come out wherever you are…" He said as he searched around the buildings close by.

Weiss cringed, _Oh great. First Mercury's dad does that and now him!_

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a blonde boy approach Lark from behind.

_Is that...Jaune?! But what is he doing?! He's not even in the game anymore!_

Jaune grabbed Sky by surprise and yelled, "Weiss! Now's your chance!"

Weiss was confused but took the opportunity to sprint away, only to see Pyrrha running towards her, with a water gun in hand.

Weiss gasped and froze in place. _This is it, I was tricked. She's my real assassin. It's all over._

Time itself seemed to stop. All Weiss could do was wait for her inevitable end. She knew she stood no chance against Pyrrha.

As if it was all slow motion, Pear winked at Weiss as she ran passed the Ice Queen and headed straight for Jaune and Sky.

Weiss' eyes widened, _I'm alive?!_ She slowly turned around, only to see Pyrrha shoot Sky in the chest.

_Pyrrha is Sky's assassin?!_

Neptune came running up to the scene with the water gun in his grasp, "Woah, why are you two here?" He asked the Arkos pair.

Weiss observed the scene and approached cautiously, "Yeah, what's going on?" She asked with her water gun in hand.

Pyrrha laughed, "I saw Sky stalking you two earlier, and he's my target!"

"Yeah," Jaune chimed, "we are on a date, and we coincidentally ran into him!"

"Just my luck…" Lark muttered.

"You...willingly saved me?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

Pyrrha smiled, "It was the least I could do after you decided not to team up against me in the redemption round. Plus, my target was right in front of me!"

"BeaconHS_Assassins2015: IceQueen barely got away with her life after PearNikos and Jaunny saved her from SkyLark. NeptuneV, way to save your girl *sarcasm*"

Neptune sighed after he looked up from his phone, "Wow...I suck at this."

Weiss clung to his arm and tried to cheer him up, "You tried!"

The blue haired boy sighed but managed a smile. "Still failed…"

Jaune cut in, "Do you guys want to go on a double date?"

Pyrrha chimed, "It will be fun!"

Weiss and Neptune glanced at each other and said, "Sure!"

The Arkos and Neiss pair walked away giggling, leaving Sky behind.

* * *

**Toto: Hope you liked it! Leave any suggestions! But keep in mind that I already have the final assassins and targets planned. Check out my story: The Grim(m) Oracles!**


	17. Hakuna My Tata

**FRIDAY**

* * *

"BeaconHS_Assassins2015: You have until 5 PM to get your target to make it to round three! GOOD LUCK!"

She frowned when she received the beacon. She had all week to catch her target, but they were an elusive one. There was no way she would get out by not hitting her target on time, since she went through so much trouble just to get back in.

She was sitting in the classroom, which was mostly silent during a study hall. Little did she know, a certain blonde's eyes had been watching her for quite a while.

"Yo, princess." Yang leaned in, "What're you scowling about now?"

Weiss glared at the blonde, took her phone out of her lap and set it on the table. "The latest beacon…"

"Oh, are you having trouble?" Yang grinned, "I could totally help, you know."

The offer peaked the white-haired girl's interest. "What's the catch?"

"You know me so well~" the blonde sang. "You know how you're buying Ozzy burritos for a month?"

Weiss' eyebrows raised, "How did you know that?"

"He went through the school hallways this morning and kept shouting, 'WEISS IS BUYING ME BURRITOS FOR A MONTH! SUCK ON THAT!'" Yang giggled, "Kinda hard to miss."

"Your point?" Weiss impatiently asked.

"I want you to buy me burritos for a month!" Yang declared.

The Ice Queen gave her a glare, "And what's in it for me?"

"You get more help," Yang said. "Neptune is already on your side. If you let me help out, you get Ruby as well. It's kinda like a two in one deal. Plus, I've noticed that you're struggling."

Weiss scoffed, "And you have been doing so well."

"I actually have. Blake, Ruby and I took down my assassin AND target yesterday." Yang replied, "Since I know my assassin, I see no reason I shouldn't help you out," she paused. "And get burritos in the process…"

"Fine," the Ice Queen reluctantly agreed. "Who's your assassin? You know, so we can watch out for them."

Yang gave her a sly grin, "Yatsuhashi Daichi."

"Tough guy…" Weiss muttered.

"If we are going to do this before five tonight, I need to know your target." Yang said.

The white-haired girl sighed and whispered, "It's Ren."

Yang's eyes widened, "Oh god...that's gonna be tough."

"Very," a glimmer of hope in Weiss' eyes, "but now I have you, Neptune, and Ruby."

"Exactly," the blonde replied. "Just be sure not to tell anyone, especially Blake."

"Of course," Weiss said.

"Do you think Cardin would want to help?" Yang asked.

Weiss' expression turned to a glower, "He would want to get revenge. But let's not tell him, no one likes him."

"Good point," the blonde agreed.

The bell rang for class to end and the two sauntered through the halls crowded with people.

"Oh god," Yang said as she gazed at the floor. "Remember when you jumped on top of me here?"

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Weiss accused, "I'll find some dirt on you some day…"

Yang smirked, "Yeah, good luck with that. But to be fair, I guess I did deserve it."

A certain thought weighed on Weiss' mind. "You did, but what's the other catch?"

"Agh~" the blonde happily sang. "Figured you'd know."

The two approached their lockers and began packing up to leave school.

"Well?" Weiss asked impatiently.

The blonde grinned, "Don't you think it would be awesome if we were the last two people standing?"

"Why's that?" The white-haired girl asked.

"Brains vs. brawn," Yang simply responded. "I wanna put that debate to the test in real life."

"You do realize that's stupid, right?" Weiss asked, clearly unimpressed with her reasoning.

"Not when I beat you myself," the blonde replied.

Weiss smirked, "You only want to help me to beat me in the end?"

"Exactly, _if_ you make it to the end." Yang teased.

"I will make it!" Weiss proclaimed, "It will be difficult...considering Pyrrha and Blake are still in."

"Don't look that far ahead yet," Yang said. "We need to focus on getting that sly ninja first."

The freezerburn pair gazed at Ren and Blake conversing from across the hall. Ruby and Neptune suddenly blocked their view.

"Hey, how was your day?" Neptune asked Weiss with a smile.

Weiss snapped out of her daze, "Good, I found more help."

"Who?" The blue-haired boy was dumbfounded.

She turned around and pointed to the sister's whispering about the plan for tonight.

"Agh, Yang and Ruby," Neptune said fondly. "You sure it's safe?"

"Yes, Yang already shot her target and Ruby is not officially in the game." Weiss replied, "We're golden."

"Sounds good to me!" He chirped, "Do you have a plan?"

"So far it's-"

"Hey guys," Blake interjected, "what's up?"

"Oh nothing," the blue-haired boy said. "Weiss is just being her usual salty self."

"I. AM. NOT. SALTY!"

Blake giggled, "No surprise there."

Yang and Ruby joined the three after they discussed the plan for tonight.

"Hey," Red chirped. "Wasn't last night awesome!?"

"Yes, it was!" Blake eagerly replied, "Shit went down!"

Yang grinned as she grabbed Ruby and Blake for a crushing hug. "Couldn't have done it without you guys!"

* * *

**FRIDAY NIGHT (4:55 PM)**

* * *

Ren leaned back in his chair and exhaled a deep breath. He loved days like this, his window was open to get some fresh air. He was also a recluse for some time, after he shot Sun. This was the perfect way to evade his unknown assassin.

A gentle breeze swayed into his room, ruffling his hair. The sun was beginning to set as the rays lingered into his room. He was truly ahead of the game, and he knew that. It was time to finally relax for once, so he wasted his time on the computer.

_Looks like I'll make it to the third round, _he smirked deviously. _Then I can take Blake down. I'll prove I'm the best ninja around! Not Belladonna!_

A few knocks on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Who is it?" He called out.

After a few moments and no response, Ren warily approached his door. "Who is it?" He asked while on high alert.

A voice Ren could only describe as Neptune's responded. "You better open this door, or I'll huff…"

_This is trespassing! _Ren thought. _But what if my parents let him in?!_

Ruby's high-pitched voice came next, "And I'll puff!"

Ren turned around and bolted for the open window to escape. He jumped on the sill and waited to get a glance of his enemies.

Suddenly, Yang punched the door off its hinges and yelled, "AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!"

Ren let out a girly yelp as he climbed out on the roof and slammed the window shut. He was about to jump down from the second story, but a trickling sensation on his arm made him pause. He turned around to see none other than Weiss Schnee standing on the roof with him, water gun still taking aim.

She lowered her gun and pulled out her phone. "Yeah, it's 4:59. You're out."

"But! How did you-"

"Get up here?" Weiss smiled and cautiously walked over to Ren. "Those three gave me a boost and then they were let in by your oblivious parents."

_My...freaking...parents!_

The two heard the window creak open, "Yeah!" Yang chirped, "We gave her a boost because she's so short!"

In her fury, Weiss chucked her small water gun at the blonde, "I AM NOT SHORT!"

However, this caused her to lose balance and fall backwards. "Ah!"

The white-haired girl screamed and almost fell off the roof on the second story, but Ren grabbed her hand just in time. She was dangling from the edge and swaying back and forth. "I OWE YOU FOR THIS!"

The two could feel their grip slipping. Ren would have pulled her up and back onto the roof, but when he saw Neptune on the ground giving him a wink, he had a better idea. Ren stared into her shock filled eyes, "Long live the king," he said menacingly.

Weiss' eyes widened and she gasped. "What?! Are you going to drop me!?"

Ren smirked as he let go of her hand. Fear was present in her eyes as Weiss let out a shriek, falling to her demise. She closed her eyes shut and waited for the end, but it never came. When she opened them, she noticed she was in a pair of strong arms. Weiss looked up and saw Neptune smiling.

Weiss' face turned a deep shade of red, "YOU DUNCE!" She punched him in the shoulder, "What the hell?!"

Neptune gently set Weiss down, "You have to admit that was great. Ruby even got a video of it!"

Weiss' mouth was agape, "WHAT?!"

Ruby rushed over to the two and waved her phone around. "Yep! It's all in here!"

Neptune laughed, "Ren would make a really good Scar!"

"That was an awesome Lion King scene!" Yang soon followed with Weiss' water gun in hand, "You'll be needing this now that you made it to the third round."

Weiss smiled and took her beloved gun, "I suppose."

Ren was observing the scene from the second story, so he jumped down to properly talk with the four. "How did you know I would jump out the window?"

Weiss shrugged, "It was already opened. If I could get those three in your house and make it obvious they were here for the game, then certainly the second best ninja around would panic and jump out the window to escape."

Ren sighed; he wouldn't get a chance to be the best ninja around any more. "Good thinking as always."

The five stopped talking when they received the beacon, "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: Great take down, IceQueen. You barely made it on time! No one I know has the guts to go on top of a freaking roof (besides the two ninjas). You certainly could not have done that without RubyRed, BlawnD, and most importantly, your boy toy NeptuneV ;) RubyRed, SEND ME THE VIDEO ASAP! RIP, Renny- thanks for that Lion King reenactment though, it was _beast._ Anyone? no? okay…"

"RUBY DON'T YOU DARE!" Weiss yelped.

"Too late," Red said as she sent the video to the game makers. "The deed is done."

Weiss sighed, there was nothing she could do about it now. "God dammit, Miltia. Yang has rubbed off mostly on her for the pun jokes."

"They're funny!" The blonde insisted.

"No they're not! And if you make another-"

"Is anyone going to question where Miltia or Melanie is?" Ruby interrupted.

Yang sighed, "We're used to it."

Ren chimed, "What was your original plan?"

"We were going to drive by your house and see if we could come up with anything," the white-haired girl replied.

"When we saw you through your opened window, we finally hatched that plan!" Ruby exclaimed giddily.

"We didn't know what we would do beforehand," Yang said.

"The worst case scenario would be dragging you out, but Weiss knew you would make the jump." Neptune answered.

"I'm telling you, brains vs. brawn!" Yang held out a fist to Weiss.

But she huffed and rolled her eyes, not returning the gesture. "I showed up with an army when I probably needed just one other person."

Yang pouted while Ren asked, "Did my parents let you in?"

"Yes," Ruby replied. "We told them we were working on a project with you."

_I knew I should have told my parents about the game!_

"I see," Ren said dejectedly.

Another beacon was sent out, "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: The second round has ended! The third round will begin tomorrow! Targets will be sent soon. BTW check out the video of Renny pulling some badass Lion King shit! Link is below."

Yang noticed Ren's defeated expression and patted him on the back. "At least your hemorrhoid cream is working!"

Ren's jaw dropped, "How the hell do you know about that!?"

There was dead silence before Ruby wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Ewwww!"

"We didn't…it was a joke..." Yang muttered.

Neptune stared at the ninja, "But we know now."

* * *

**Toto: Only a few more chapters to go until the finale!**


	18. Arousing Schemes

**SATURDAY**

* * *

"BeaconHS_Assassins2015: The third and final round has commenced! Good luck to our top four: KittyBelladonna, BlawnD, Pear_Nikos, and IceQueen!"

Yang was sitting on the couch in the living room next to Ruby. The two were eagerly waiting for the game makers to send out the final targets. If Yang won, of course Ruby would bask in the glory as well.

"Who do you think will be my next victim, Rubes?" Yang beamed a smile.

Ruby smirked, "Some unlucky bastard."

"I will win," Yang muttered, "I have to."

"Don't get arrogant," Ruby said. "First of all, no one says you have to."

"But-"

"Secondly, what if you get Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, "Then you would _have _to tell her. It was a part of your pact you set all those years ago."

"Then I'll tell her," the blonde replied. "If she turns out to be my target, I'll tell her and get her out somehow."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "She's _Pyrrha_. Not just anyone can shoot her."

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Yang asked dramatically.

Just then, Yang received a message from the game makers. The sisters shared a hopeful look before the blonde opened the message that would seal her fate. In all CAPS, Yang slowly read:

BLAKE BELLADONNA.

She noticed the game makers didn't even put, 'your target is...' By now, the contestants knew the drill. Yang's eyes went wide as she stared at the screen. Ruby noticed the look of fear on her sister's face and took the phone from her hands.

Ruby giggled, "Oh, this will be good."

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"It kinda is," Ruby replied as she handed Yang's phone back to her.

"She's the second hardest to hit, if not the hardest…" The blonde mumbled.

Ruby giggled again, "Ha-ha, hardest…"

Yang gave her a glare, "Now's not the time."

"It is _always_ the time for sex jokes," Ruby replied.

"My sweet innocent Rubes!" Yang crushed her sister in a hug, "Who knew you'd turn out to be a sexual deviant!"

Ruby pouted, "It's because I live with you."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," the blonde replied. "Oh! Should Pear and I team up for the final round?"

Yang was glad her best friend was back in the game. Now the two could actually pull off the alliance they formed years before they actually played Assassins. Now they are both in the game and Yang wanted to use this opportunity to the fullest.

Ruby grimaced, "That may not be the best move. What if she's your assassin?"

"That's true, but she's supposed to tell me. She would have by now," the blonde reasoned.

"I guess that's true," Ruby mused, "but you should be careful in case."

"I will," Yang said. "When we meet up I'll shoot her without warning."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion, "You're meeting up?"

"Yep!" Yang said as she held up her phone.

It rang a few times before Pyrrah's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Pear!" Yang eagerly greeted. "Want to team up for the final round?"

"Hell yes!" Pear wasted no time. "I assume you're not my assassin?"

"Nope," Yang grinned. "I need to shoot the kitten this time."

"Ah," Pyrrha replied. "My target is Weiss."

Yang sensed her best friend's sincerity. "I can't wait to help you take down the Ice Queen! Want to meet up tomorrow to form a plan?"

"Sounds good," Pear replied. "See you then."

Yang hanged up the phone and shot her sister a smile, "She's in."

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Ruby cheered, "Who's her target?!"

"Weiss," the blonde said. "It's a shame she won't make it to the very end."

_Sorry, Ice Queen. There's been a change of plans._

Ruby sighed, "This game really does ruin friendships…"

* * *

Ren wandered through the park. He looked for the bench that he was meeting _her_ by. It took a while, but he eventually found her sitting on a bench, looking straightforward at the kids playing on the playground in the distance.

"Hey, Weiss," he said, "what's up?

"Sit," she replied. Big, gawdy, pale blue sunglasses obscured her eyes. "And don't look at me. Keep your eyes forward."

"Ummm," he sat down as he asked. "Okay, what do you want?"

"You're going to help me take out Pyrrha." Weiss stated as a matter-of-factly.

Ren laughed. "Oh really? You took me out of the game, what makes you think I would help you?"

"Burritos," she simply replied.

"Burritos?" Ren asked.

"Yes, burritos," she said. "All the burritos your heart desires."

It took Ren a few moments to ponder her offer, but he eventually had to give in to his desire for the spicy, greasy treat. "Alright. I'm in. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

**SUNDAY**

* * *

*DING DONG*

"Pear is here!" Yang announced as she grabbed her water gun.

Ruby smiled and hid behind the door, "Let's do it!"

Yang hid behind a chair as Ruby opened the front door forcefully.

Pyrrha waved, "Hi Ya-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence as water splurged her face, "BLARGHHH!"

Ruby handed Pear a towel, "Okay, we are good now."

Pyrrha pouted, "Aw, I can't believe you don't trust me! I came unarmed and everything!"

Yang knew that was a huge risk, considering there are only four people left in the game. Pyrrha could be ambushed in any given moment. She was touched Pear trusted her wholeheartedly.

"You...came unarmed?" Yang asked in disbelief.

Pear used the towel and rubbed the water off her face. "Of course. I trust you more than anyone in the world. Besides my mom."

Yang pulled her in for a crushing hug, "I'M SO SORRY I DOUBTED YOU!"

"It's okay," Pear pat Yang's head as she returned the hug. "You wouldn't be able to get me out anyways."

Ruby giggled, "Someone sounds full of it."

Pyrrha smiled, "We all know it's true."

Yang whispered in Ruby's ear, "At least she's aware…"

"That's right," Pear said as she slung her arms around the sisters. "Now who is ready to take out the best ninja around?"

* * *

Blake wandered into the library with her water gun holstered to her back. Weiss had called her there to talk about some kind of a proposition.

_Now's my chance to take out the Ice Princess! _

She walked through the corridors of bookshelves, searching for her prey. Weiss had told Blake to meet in the non-fiction section. From out of the corner of her eye, she saw what looked like to be an albino chick with big sunglasses staring at her from the other end of the aisle.

_This is going to be too easy…_

Blake had to keep in mind that it is against the rules to shoot a target inside a public building. She knew Weiss was being cautious. Of course, she expected as much. In order to shoot her target, Blake would have to wait for the Ice Queen to step one foot outside the library, and then it will be game over for Weiss.

"Hello, Blake." Weiss said with a grin.

"Hey, Weiss," Blake replied. "What's going on?"

Weiss just kept staring at Blake with a wry smile on her face. "I have a proposition for you…"

"You do?" Blake asked.

"Yes, I do," Weiss said. "I want you to help me take Pyrrha out once and for all."

Blake smiled and crossed her arms. "That's a pretty risky proposition, Weiss. How do you know I'm not you're assassin?"

"I don't," Weiss smiled. "But I have a contingency plan in place...just in case."

Blake had an expression of disbelief. _What the hell is she scheming?_

"A contingency plan?" Blake asked. "And what might that be?"

Blake felt something small press against her back. She turned her head and saw Ren standing behind her with a spare pair of Weiss' sunglasses covering his eyes. She looked down and saw he had a pocket sized water gun in his hand.

"If you ARE my assassin, and if you try anything funny, Ren here won't hesitate to shoot you and give me a head start." Weiss explained.

Blake smirked, "He's not even in the game."

"That's why he's here, to help me get away if you try anything funny." Weiss replied with her usual poker face.

"You indoor sunglasses-wearing bitch," Blake smiled. "You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"That's how the game is won."

* * *

**Toto: Mason wrote like...half this chapter. THANKS AGAIN! Shit shall hit the fan very soon ladies and gents. CLENCH YOUR SPHINCTERS because you are about to get F*CKED.**

**Mason: NO PROBLEM! Weiss really is an indoor sunglasses wearing bitch just like Coco xD**


	19. Hard-on Battle

**MONDAY**

* * *

"Yo, Coco." Yang greeted. "Can I borrow a pair of your most fashionable black sunglasses?"

The indoor sunglasses-wearing bitch raised an eyebrow, "Reason being?"

"I'm going after someone tonight," the blonde replied vaguely. "I want to look epic while doing it."

Yang already has a pair of sunglasses; she wanted Pyrrha to have some as well. There was no way Yang would tell anyone about their secret alliance though.

If Coco wasn't wearing her sunglasses inside the school, Yang was sure she rolled her eyes. "Fine, but bring them back," she said as she pulled out an extra pair from her bag.

Yang grinned, "You won't regret this!"

"Whatever," Coco said as she walked to her next class. While she was halfway down the hall she yelled, "You better win!"

"WILL DO!" The blonde shouted.

"What was that?" A feminine voice asked while Yang's back was turned.

Yang beamed a smile, "Oh! Hey Pear! I got you a pair of badass sunglasses for tonight!"

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Yang was dumbfounded, "So we can look badass while hunting down the target!" She harshly whispered.

Pear sighed, "Of course, how could I question that wonderful reason?"

The blonde handed her the new sunglasses. "What's the exact plan anyways?"

Pear put the sunglasses in her backpack. "I think it would be best if we go after Weiss first," she mused. "Blake will be much more difficult than Salty."

Yang giggled at the fact that Pyrrha called Weiss 'salty' as well. "Sounds like a plan!"

"So tonight, you and I are going to pay Weiss a little visit," Pear smirked.

"Yep," the blonde said. "She will be cautious though, she'll probably just stay inside."

Pyrrha shrugged, "It's always worth trying."

Yang deeply inhaled Pyrrha's luscious locks. "Anything for that," she sent her a wink.

"I really hate it when you do that in public," Pyrrha pouted when she saw the curious glances of bystanders.

"You!"

The pair turned around to see Weiss with Blake in tow.

Yang waved, "Hey guys!"

Weiss scowled, "Please, don't act all nice when this is the final round."

"I take it you two are working together?" Blake asked.

Pyrrha and Yang laughed before Pear spoke up. "What about you two?" She asked, clearly avoiding the question.

Weiss' eyes rested on Blake before looking to the pair. "Please," she scoffed. "We would make such a dysfunctional team."

"I don't know about that," the blonde said. "You've always loved her cat ears," she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Weiss' eyes widened, "I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" She countered, very flustered while she blushed crimson.

Blake sighed and ignored the teasing, "Word of advice…." She leaned into Yang's ear and whispered, "Don't trust anyone."

"Woah," the blonde exclaimed. "What crawled up your butt?"

Blake smirked as she went back to stand by Weiss again. "Nothing."

Weiss shook her head, "What would you guys spend the money on if you win?"

Blake's ears perked up, "I would buy as much tuna as I want."

The group sighed, of course that's what Blake would do.

"I'd get the best high tech soccer gear there is to offer," Pyrrha chimed.

Yang said, "Buy Ruby something as thanks for helping and something for my Bumblebee!"

"FOR YOUR DAMNED MOTORCYCLE?!" Weiss fumed.

The blonde was astonished at the comment, "OH, LIKE YOU NEED THE MONEY?!"

As the two continued to bicker, passing bystanders realized who the group was. The whole school was aware by this point that there was only four people left in the game. Blake heard comments like, "Aren't those the final contestants?" with her faunus ears.

One bystander got close and made a loud comment to his buddy, "Who do you think will win?"

The cat faunus noticed Pyrrha pointed to herself when the classmate asked the question. Blake shook her head in response, Pear sure liked to please her fans.

"I'm betting on Nikos!" His buddy replied eagerly when he saw Pear point to herself.

His friend rolled his eyes, "You are such a fan boy."

"Well, well," Melanie strolled over to the group with Miltia in tow. "Isn't THIS interesting?"

"What is?" Weiss glowered.

"IF IT ISN'T OUR FINAL FOUR?!" Miltia yelled for everyone in the school to hear.

Every student heard the remark and started cheering and clapping. They were excited to see who the winner will be. The group heard people placing bets on who would win. Blake's ears flicked when she heard someone bet 3,000 lien on her, so she made a silent promise to the random student that she would win for both their sakes.

Yang and Pyrrha waved to the cheering students. Their alliance would remain a secret until it's too late for Weiss and Blake. But the two knew the checkmate pair wasn't exactly stupid, they might be suspicious already.

"Whatever," the white-haired girl waved off. "You just came here to start a ruckus?"

Melanie scoped the scene, "Yep, and we did pretty well."

Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, and Weiss smirked and stared each other down through the cheers.

* * *

Pyrrha and Yang geared up for their mission beforehand and dressed in all black. The blonde put on the sunglasses she had already while Pear put on the pair her friend obtained. Yang had her water gun strapped to her thigh while Pyrrha had hers holstered around her back.

"Is this it?" Pear asked as the two sat in Yang's car.

"It can't be anyone else's house," Yang mused.

"House?!" Pyrrha practically yelled, "THAT THING IS A MANSION!"

Yang glanced at Pear, "More like a castle…"

"How are we even going to figure out which one is her room?!" Pyrrha panicked.

She had a right to panic. The white castle was riddled with thousands of windows. It seemed to be several stories high and adorned a medieval gothic style with some white features. If the two were going to make progress, they would have to split up.

"We might need to split up," the blonde suggested. "You can scope one half of the perimeter while I scope the other."

Pyrrha gawked at the sight, "That...would probably take an hour!"

Yang shrugged, "Better than two hours...that place is huge!"

Pear sighed as the two got out of the car, "Let's do this."

Yang and Pyrrha smiled at each other and bumped fists. "Good luck out there," the blonde said.

"You too," Pear replied as the two sprinted to opposite ends of the mansion.

They had a plan, but Yang wasn't sure what exactly the two were looking for. Maybe anything that would pinpoint where Weiss' room is located, or a hint as to what her plans are for the game. Anything, really. The blonde just didn't want to come up empty handed.

She resolved to jump on the roof. The Schnee guards wouldn't catch or see her as easily if she was up there. Plus, if she was caught, Weiss would easily suspect Yang being her assassin. Yang just hoped Weiss wasn't her assassin.

The blonde scurried over the roof and gazed at the land under the white castle that seemed to sit on top of the world. She might as well enjoy the mission while she was at it. However, she needed to get back to business, she didn't want to disappoint Pear. Yang was never the stealthiest person, that trophy belonged to Blake. Her feet couldn't help but stomp on the roof as she hurried for any clue as to Weiss' whereabouts.

* * *

Weiss stopped what she was doing when she heard the roof creak several times in rapid succession. She knew her home was considerably new and should not creak like that, at least not yet.

_What is that noise?_

"What is it, Ms. Schnee?" A man asked.

"Give me a moment, Geoff." She walked over to the two story window with an embroidered snowflake and gazed up, not opening it. She didn't see anything and shrugged.

_I must be imagining things._

"Sorry about that," Weiss apologized. "Let's get back to business."

* * *

Pyrrha was making great progress. She easily avoided the guards by hiding in the bushes that surrounded the mansion. However, she was still close to the front, where the sidewalk was located by the front gate. She was nowhere near done scoping out the place but if she wasn't caught she would consider that an accomplishment.

_I wonder how Yang is doing…_

As she was lost in her thoughts, she tripped and fell into a bush that tangled her boots. The vine hugged her ankle as she tried to squirm out of the grip.

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

She wriggled her feet countless times, but that only seemed to strengthen the vine's grip. Pyrrha tried to stand up, but the vine tangled even more and threw her back on the ground. She was glad she didn't stand for too long, since the place is infested with guards. Pear sighed when she realized she would have to get out the difficult way and keep wriggling her way out. However, in her peripheral vision, she spotted a couple she knew that was on a walk.

_Oh my god...it's them again?! Either I ask for their help or I'm stuck here..._

Pyrrha swallowed her pride and harshly yelled in a low whisper, "HEY! CAN YOU HELP ME OUT?"

The couple tilted their heads in confusion. Why the hell was Pyrrha Nikos stuck in a bush? They brushed that thought off while they laughed and walked over.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The man asked.

"Isn't _this_ ironic?" The woman asked.

From what the couple gathered, Pyrrha was on a mission to hunt down a target at the moment. The gun on her back and all black clothes gave it away, so she had to be desperate.

Pyrrha forced a giggle, "Please, Mr. and Mrs. Port, help a girl out!"

The two glanced at each other, "What's in it for us?" Barbara asked. "Especially after you threw me into a bush!"

"Yeah!" Mr. Port chimed, "You chucked my wife in the bushes and shot me!"

Pyrrha was always good at thinking on her feet, "Look, if you help me out...I'll buy you burritos for a month...If I win Assassins."

The couple knew Pyrrha had the best chance of winning the game. She was the school's star athlete, and she wasn't exactly dumb.

"Deal," Barbara leaned down and held out her hand for a handshake.

Pear returned the gesture and sloppily landed back on her stomach. "It's this vine. It's wrapped around both my legs."

"We can see that," Barbara said. "Hold on."

Mr. and Mrs. Port leaned down and pulled out butcher knives from Barb's purse.

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL!? YOU HAVE BUTCHER KNIVES WITH YOU?!" Pear almost screamed.

Mr. Port shrugged, "You never know when you'll need them."

"ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING SERIAL KILLERS?!"

"Shhhhh shhhh, quiet young one," Mrs. Port cooed, "we'll get you out in a moment."

High-pitched shrieks echoed throughout the vast yard as one of the guards turned to another guard.

"Did you hear that?"

The guard shrugged, "Sounded like a mouse."

* * *

Yang made her way over to the opposite end of the roof. She decided to dangle over the ledge to get a look into the two story window. To her surprise, this window wasn't like the other windows on the white castle. This particular window had a giant snowflake engraved into the glass.

_I'll be damned if Weiss isn't in here._

She dangled by one arm and used her available hand to press against the glass. What the blonde saw was something she NEVER expected to see.

They were standing on opposite ends of the large room. Weiss' water gun was strapped to her thigh. The guy across the room had his gun placed snugly in a holster on his hip. The two were having an intense stare down, either one waiting for the other to draw their gun.

Yang watched as the man's hand twitched toward his water gun. Immediately, Weiss drew her water gun and fired. The short burst of water narrowly missed the man, almost grazing the skin of his cheek.

The man fully drew his weapon in a flash and began firing at Weiss. However, she was impossibly fast, and dodged every stream of water that shot in her direction.

_Tha-that's OUR Weiss?! Our Salty?! What the hell?! _Yang thought as she observed the battle.

Weiss began sprinting toward the man, who was firing his gun as fast as his finger would allow. She performed flips that would have only been attempted by a trained gymnast.

_Holy shit! When did she learn to do THAT?! She's been acting so scared all this time!_ She gasped at the epiphany,_ IT WAS AN ACT! OHHHHHHH YOU SLY SALTY._

Weiss flipped over the man, firing her gun in midair. The man twisted in place, trying to dodge Weiss' attacks. However, he wasn't fast enough.

Weiss landed behind him and pressed her gun to his ear.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!"

"I never pegged that you would use such language," Geoff remarked, keeping his eyes forward.

Weiss scowled, "It's that damned brute." She put the water gun down when she won the victory.

When Yang realized the fight was over, she knew she had to leave before the Ice Queen spotted her just outside the monstrous window.

_God damn, I gotta go tell Pear that Salty is more of a challenge than we thought!_

When Yang was about to pull herself up on the roof, Weiss turned around and saw the blonde.

Weiss gasped when Yang sent her a wink, pulling herself up and out of sight.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Schnee?" Geoff asked.

Weiss didn't respond because she was too deep in thought.

_That brute must have seen the whole thing! My defenseless act is up...Wait! How the hell did she get up there? There are guards stationed everywhere! I'll have a word with them after this..._

"Geoff!"

"Yes, Ms. Schnee?"

"Get me the speaker system," she demanded.

"Right away," Geoff scurried off and left Weiss in the spacious room.

_Is Yang my assassin? I thought for sure Blake was… Is Yang working with Pyrrha? I didn't see her with Yang. But that makes no sense! I know for a fact those two have been best friends for the longest time! It wouldn't make sense if they DIDN'T team up!_

Geoff ran in with the microphone that connected to every speaker in and outside the mansion. Weiss grabbed it and spoke to every guard and servant simultaneously. "Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT let ANYONE in this castle. That is an order!"

* * *

Yang scurried across the roof and surveyed the surroundings for Pyrrha. She saw her friend running and ducking in every other bush.

Yang rolled her eyes at the action and jumped off the roof and landed in the bushes next to Pyrrha.

"JEEZ!" Pear gasped, "Why were you on the roof?!"

The blonde held up her hand, "Enough about that. I found out something."

Pyrrha raised her eyebrows, "And what might that be?"

Before Yang could answer, the two heard Weiss' voice over the speakers echo for miles.

"Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT let ANYONE in this castle. That is an order!"

The two gasped before Pyrrha spoke up, "What did you do?!"

Yang took that as her chance to explain the situation. "Weiss isn't as defenseless as we thought," she revealed.

Pear's mouth dropped, "Wha-what do you mean?!"

"I saw her in an all-out battle with a random dude. They both had water guns and she was doing some major acrobatic shit, and she was quick too." Yang sighed. "I dangled by one of the five story windows to get a good view and she saw me."

"Thanks, Yang. That was dangerous, I'm happy you did that for me," Pear smiled.

"Psh," Yang waved it off. "That's what friends are for!"

"Heh," Pear laughed. "You got that right!"

"Ugh," Yang whined. "Can we please get out of these bushes?"

Pear nodded. "Yeah, you first!"

Yang crawled out of the bushes, stretched her limbs outward, and yawned heavily. "Let's go home."

Suddenly, Yang felt something jab at the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, Yang." Pear said.

"Wha-what are you doing, Pear?" Yang asked uneasily.

"What needs to be done." Pear said darkly before pulling the trigger on her water gun.

* * *

**Toto: Thanks once again to Mason for the battle scene and beautiful cliffhanger. Who doesn't love these sex pun chapter titles? 3 Check out The Grim(m) Oracles!**


	20. Fornicated Plan

**MONDAY**

* * *

"What...the FUCK, Pear?!" Yang just couldn't believe what had transpired.

Pyrrha put down her water gun. "Sorry, Yang. We both know only one person can win. I simply sped up the process. You're out."

The blonde took a deep breath. "It would have been more interesting if you and I had a fair fight!"

Pear smiled. "It would have."

"I guess since I'm out now...I want you to be the winner." Yang claimed.

"Y-you're not mad?" Pear asked in shock. "I thought for sure you'd be at my throat."

Yang shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about it, I was too careless. This whole thing could have been avoided if I was solo."

"You've really matured, Yang." Pyrrha hugged the blonde. "I swear I'll make this up to you somehow."

"I know how you can," the blonde said with a sly smirk.

"How?" Pyrrha asked with excitement. "Anything!"

Before Yang could answer, a beacon was sent out. "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: Well damn. That was an ice-cold betrayal! Sorry, BlawnD. YOU'RE OUT! It's a shame, I was rooting for you."

The beacon put Yang in even lower spirits, and a plan formed in Yang's mind. "I want you…"

"Yes?"

"To go to the carnival with me tomorrow!" Yang eagerly announced.

Pyrrha was bewildered and couldn't believe her ears. "T-that's it?"

"Yep!" Yang said while popping the p. "You need a break from this insane game, and what a better way to spend a break at the carnival?!"

"I guess you're right," Pear admitted. "I would have never pulled this shit if I didn't need the money."

"Then it's settled!" Yang happily said. "It's a date," she sent Pear a wink.

Pear smiled. "Just don't tell anyone our plans. There are only three people left in the game, after all." The two began leaving the castle's grounds.

"That goes without saying."

* * *

_Yang is out, huh? I guess she really was partners with Pyrrha… That had to be quite the betrayal..._

Suddenly, her phone rang and saw the caller was a certain blonde.

She picked it up. "It's a shame that happened."

Yang sighed. "I know right, salty?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

* * *

**TUESDAY**

* * *

After school, Pyrrha and Yang headed to the carnival as planned. However, Pear understandably brought her water gun along. She needed to be prepared at all times.

Yang noticed Pyrrha wasn't enjoying herself and was frantically surveying her surroundings. "Pear, you need to relax for once. Forget about the game for just an hour!"

Pyrrha sighed. "I know you're right, but I can't help it!"

Yang pointed. "Look! There's a ferris wheel. No one can shoot you up there!"

The two walked through the large crowd and passed several games. They boarded the Ferris wheel and enjoyed the view.

"See? It's not so bad up here!" Yang exclaimed as she took a bite out of the popcorn she received earlier.

Pear looked downcast before she perked up. "You're right! Today is about us!"

"That's the spirit!" Yang said as she threw popcorn at her friend's face.

Pyrrha caught some of the popcorn in her mouth while leftovers fell below and onto another cart. The two looked over to see a burly guy looking pissed.

"Sorry, man!" Yang yelled down to him.

He scrunched his face in anger. "You'll pay for that, blondie!"

Yang tilted her head in confusion. "Junior!?"

Junior took off his red sunglasses. "The one and only! What are you doing here?!"

Yang jerked Pyrrha's head down see he could see. "On a date!"

"Yang!" Pyrrha whispered. "Can't you have this conversation when we get off the Ferris wheel?!"

The blonde sighed. "WE CAN TALK LATER, JUNIOR. PEAR DEMANDS MY ATTENTION!"

Pyrrha blushed feverishly. "Why do you always embarrass me like that?"

Yang smiled, she was glad her friend seemed to be less alert and actually enjoying herself for once. "It's fun!"

"Why is he alone?" Pyrrha asked. "He's by himself...on a Ferris wheel."

"Junior never really was a romantic," the blonde answered. "I guess he's taking himself on a date."

"He must love himself. Like Kanye loves no one but Kanye," Pear mumbled.

The pair laughed and got off the Ferris wheel. Once on the ground, Junior challenged Yang to a game. The blonde could pick which game to beat Junior in, so she led the three around in search of the perfect one.

"That one," she pointed to a water gun target game.

"Of course you'd pick that," Junior mumbled. "Aren't you in Assassins?"

The question didn't surprise Yang. When all the school's seniors played the game every year, word got around the neighborhood that it was back in action. Junior of course caught the news.

"Was," Yang said and pointed to Pear. "She got me out."

"Plot twist!" Junior yelled. "Oh, that's good. Nice job, ugh…"

Pear frowned because she still felt guilty. "Pyrrha."

"Right, I knew that!" Junior said as Yang and him sat at the water gun game.

"Come on, Pear!" Yang waved over. "I bet we could kick this guy's ass together!"

Pyrrha smiled and reluctantly took her seat and grabbed the attached water gun. "Fine."

"Two on one? Really?" Junior asked.

"Aw, what's the matter? Can't handle two girls?" Yang teased.

"Shut it, blondie."

After a few minutes, not only was Pyrrha winning, she was destroying everyone at the water gun game. This formed a crowd that cheered her on and created several new fan boys.

Junior gave up trying to win. "Alright, you win," he admitted when Pyrrha beat him by several thousand points. "You're scary good at this."

Yang also put the water gun down. "Yeah, you were built for this, Pear. We don't stand a chance!" she grinned.

Pear smiled, she was finally enjoying herself. She stood up and asked the crowd. "Any challengers?"

Yang slung her arm around Pyrrha when the crowd went silent. "No one can take on Pear!"

Suddenly, a short figure wearing a sun hat stepped out of the crowd. Blue sunglasses obscured her eyes and her hair was firmly in a bun, covered by the hat. Pyrrha noticed the newcomer was also adorning a blue sundress that matched her sun glasses perfectly. Pear figured that since the girl had very pale skin, the hat was a necessity.

"So, you want to challenge me?" Pear asked with a smile.

"Yes," the woman walked over, took her seat and grabbed the attached water gun. She looked back up at Pyrrha when Pear didn't sit down. "Are we doing this or not?"

Pyrrha snapped out of her thoughts. "Ugh, yeah…" she took her seat next to the newcomer and the two took aim at the target.

"Come on, Pear!" Yang shouted. "You got this!"

The crowd cheered once the game started. Pyrrha was shocked to realize that this girl could hold her own. Not only that, Pyrrha realized if she didn't take this seriously, she would lose!

Once the newcomer caught up to Pyrrha, in mid game she slowly turned her gun around and aimed at the side of Pear's face. The newcomer wasted no time and shot her directly in the ear.

The crowd erupted in whispers. This wasn't a part of the game.

"W-what?" Pear didn't realize what happened.

The woman took off her sun hat, sunglasses and let down her hair. "You're out."

"Weiss?!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "You're my assassin?!"

A beacon was sent out directly after the incident. "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: looks like the betrayer just got betrayed. Sorry, Pear_Nikos, you're OUT!"

"I guess this only means one thing…" Weiss trailed off as her eyes rested on a certain cat faunus in the crowd, who was also wearing giant blue sunglasses.

Blake grabbed the water gun strapped to her thigh and took a shot at the Ice Queen through the audience, but someone shielded her just in time.

"Thank you, Neptune." Weiss said as she stood up and whispered in his ear. "This is your chance to redeem yourself."

Neptune smiled and glanced at Weiss through his pair of matching sunglasses. "I know."

Weiss gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she sprinted away. Blake scowled and tried to chase after her, but Ren also stepped out of the crowd and joined Neptune to stop Blake.

"We wouldn't want to do that, now would we, Kitty?" Yang asked while joining the pair and pointing Ember at the faunus.

Blake looked around for an opening, but Weiss sure had a lot of lackeys. Ren and Neptune had their guns directed at Blake as well.

The crowd kept whispering, this was definitely better than that water gun game earlier.

"Now, Blake." Ren said. "We all knew this was coming at some point. Just put the gun down and you and Weiss can have a fair fight later."

Blake looked over to see that the white-haired girl was now out of sight and glowered.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Pyrrha yelped.

Blake took the distraction as her chance and sprayed Ren in the face and bolted past him.

"Crap!" Yang yelped as the three headed off to subdue Blake.

Another beacon was sent out. "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: The last two remain! IceQueen and KittyBelladonna! PLACE YOUR BETS!"

"What the actual fuck just happened!?" Pyrrha thought aloud.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

* * *

The next day at school, Pyrrha demanded answers to all her questions. Weiss, Blake, Yang and Pyrrha were once again conversing in the hallway about Assassins.

"So...just...how?!" Pyrrha asked the group.

Weiss smirked. "When you betrayed Yang, that sealed your fate."

"I still can't believe you got away…" Blake muttered under her breath.

Weiss shrugged. "I expected it."

Yang slung her arm around Pear. "You know momma always gets her revenge! Once you got me out, I knew I had to return the favor."

Pyrrha sighed. "I deserved that one…but what was the plan?"

"Yang called me," Weiss chimed. "She said she wanted to get you back, which is understandable. I was hesitant at first, but by that point I knew that Yang got nothing out of betraying me. That brute had something to gain for her own benefit, it helped us both out."

"Plus, salty here always knows what to do!" Yang mused. "We just needed you out in public."

Weiss scowled at the comment.

Pyrrha's mouth was agape. "B-but why a carnival?!"

Yang grinned. "It's a way to let your guard down! I also knew that the place would have a water gun game, so we used that to our advantage."

"Since that game had a built in water gun, I didn't need to worry about bringing my own." Weiss explained.

"You are both too clever for your own good," Pear sighed. "It was my utter defeat."

"I'm telling ya, brains and brawns are unstoppable!" The blonde held out her fist to Weiss.

Weiss glowered at the gesture.

Blake glanced at Weiss. "We are the last two standing."

"May the best assassin win."

* * *

**Toto: WE ARE NEARING THE FINALE! WHO WILL WIN?! **

**ALSO: If you haven't, look at my story: The Grim(m) Oracles. I've invested so much time into that story, so please go check it out!**

**Mason: "What the FUCK, Pear?!" xD ONE OF MY FAVORITE LINES EVER. I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE HOW THIS ALL ENDS**


	21. Giggity Giggity Gotcha

**WEDNESDAY**

* * *

"So, what's your plan to kill me?" Weiss asked the faunus.

Blake couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, like I'll tell you."

"You guys are gonna go at it, aren't ya?" Yang grinned.

"You better watch your cute ears and your back, Belladonna, because I'm coming after you," Weiss teasingly threatened.

"What? Are you going to have your minions do your dirty work as always?" Blake countered with a smirk.

A crowd slowly formed once again as Weiss and Blake had their staredown and "ooooooh'd" at the burn.

"Of course not," Weiss huffed. "In the end, I'll have to shoot you."

"I'd watch yourself 24/7 then…" Blake leaned in. "Because I refuse to lose."

"Fine," the white-haired girl huffed. "We'll see who ends up cracking under pressure first."

The two knew that now the game was just as much psychological as it was physical. They needed to pull out all their guns, literally and figuratively.

Pyrrha sighed. "Woah, things are getting heated..."

Yang whispered in Pear's ear. "Whose side are you on?"

Pyrrha held her chin in thought and she glanced back between Weiss and Blake. "I would have to say Blake just because she didn't shoot me. What about you?"

"I want both to win, but if I had to pick, Weiss." Yang replied.

"Why?" Pear was shocked the blonde wasn't on the kitten's side.

Yang shrugged. "Don't you think it would be hilarious if that tiny thing won?" the blonde laughed. "Oh, god. Beating EVERYONE, even against the big, tough, burly guys."

"That would be funny, but her reason for winning sucks!" Pear whined.

"We all had our own selfish reasons for winning," the blonde said. "But I do agree that she's the last person that needs the money."

"You never told me _how_ good she was." Pear reminded.

Yang's eyes shifted to Weiss. "Maybe your level. I wish you saw the battle."

"So, no one else knows that she's pretending to be horrible?" Pear asked.

"Yep," Yang said while popping the p. "They just know she's good at strategy...but she knows I know, and I bet she already knows that I told you at some point."

That sent a shiver up Pear's spine. "Still betting on Blake."

* * *

Weiss was walking in the hallway towards her next class. She had a strange feeling that someone had been following her since the day started. She wasn't sure who was following her, but she felt a pair of eyes on her at all times.

_I bet it's either Blake or a person on her side...good thing they can't do anything in school. This is just all part of her plan...too bad, Belladonna! You'll be the one to crack first!_

Weiss sped up her pace to get further away from the rhythmic footsteps tailing her. Once she turned a corner, she stopped in her tracks, intent on getting a view of the stalker.

Once the stalker followed Weiss around the corner, the Ice Queen spun on her heel and caught a glimpse of red hair before the figure dove into the nearest trashcan. The trashcan tipped over with the stalker in it and caused a loud commotion.

Weiss walked over and placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at the stalker. "Dammit, Pyrrha! You're on Blake's side?"

"Eheheh," Pear barely managed a laugh as she tried to wiggle out of the trashcan. "Surprise?"

Weiss huffed and walked away, leaving Pyrrha behind.

"Wait!" Pyrrha pleaded. "I'm stuck!"

As if on cue, Mr. and Mrs. Port walked by and saw Pear's predicament.

Barbara leaned down. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Help a girl out?" Pyrrha weakly asked.

Mr. Port sighed. "Why should we? We won't be getting our burritos!"

Pear frowned. "Okay, okay. Tell you what, whoever wins, I'll make them pay for your guaranteed burritos."

The couple shrugged and leaned down. Barbara proceeded to pull out her purse and the two grabbed butcher knives to help Pyrrha out of the trash can.

"WHA-WHAT!? YOU CAN'T HAVE BUTCHER KNIVES IN SCHOOL!" Pear shrieked, hoping to attract attention.

"Sh, sh," Mrs. Port cooed. "This won't hurt."

Weiss heard shrieks in the distance and smirked when she knew it was Pyrrha.

* * *

After class, Weiss headed to the library to study during lunch. She cautiously surveyed her surroundings and concluded that she wasn't being followed anymore.

After pulling out a book from the bookshelf, she took a seat at one of the tables. Her full attention was focused on studying the material.

"Target sighted," Pear mumbled into her microphone.

Weiss' ears caught the statement. The library was very quiet after all.

"Excellent," a different voice said in Pear's earpiece. "Just keep watching her at all times, over."

"Roger that," Pear replied.

"Roger, what? Over." The voice asked.

Pyrrha sighed, "Roger that, over."

"That's better, over." The voice replied.

Weiss was fuming. That voice sure wasn't keeping it down and seemed like it was close to her.

_This is a library! Shut it or I'll shut it for you!_

Pyrrha continued to watch Weiss. "This is boring," she said into the microphone.

"This is what? Over," the voice asked for clarification.

"So I HAVE to say over?" Pear asked the voice.

"Have to say what? Over." The voice replied.

"So I HAVE to say over?" Pear sighed, losing patience.

"Have to say what? Over," the voice replied.

"Wait, so I have to say over even when my sentence ends with over...? Over." Pear said.

"Ah, that's much better, over." The voice replied.

Pyrrha fumed. "SCREW THIS, BLAKE."

"Screw what? Over." Blake easily replied.

"YOU!" Weiss angrily approached the end of the aisle. "What the hell are you doing, following me around?!"

Pear panicked and spoke into the microphone. "Abort mission! Abort mission!"

"Abort what? Over," the faunus asked.

Pyrrha's eye twitched. "ABORT MISSION," she proceeded to knock over a bookshelf to block Weiss' view of her.

The shelf tumbled down and Weiss flipped out of the way, escaping with her life.

Pear walked out of the library and muttered. "...over."

Weiss scanned the scene and saw the aftermath. The bookshelf Pyrrha slammed into was leaning on the others, if Weiss didn't hold them up, the whole library would collapse in a domino effect.

"That's a whole lot of not my problem," Weiss said out loud as she took her leave.

As she exited the library, she heard several screams and crashing noises shaking the school.

* * *

"Give me that," Blake grabbed Pear's microphone and earpiece. "Yeah, you're done. Stealth just isn't your thing, over."

Pear scowled. "Over!" she yelled with finality and knocked Blake's cheese fries out of her grasp.

A beacon was sent out. "BeaconHS_Assassins2015: Just so you know, if you can't shoot your target by friday, there will be a sudden death! So good luck and go all out."

* * *

**WEDNESDAY NIGHT**

* * *

Weiss, Yang, Ren, Neptune and Ruby were walking in the middle of the street. Each of them was armed and ready for an ambush. Weiss felt safe knowing her companions were on her side for one reason or another.

The group was out to hopefully catch Blake Belladonna, but that's easier said than done. Assassins has to end by Friday, if there wasn't a winner by then, there would be an issue.

Dim streetlights flickered in the pitch black darkness. This was their only source of light, so getting a visual would be a challenge. They neared Blake's house, which was pretty close to Weiss' house. They decided to walk to show Blake that she would be outnumbered, so she would come to her senses and give up.

They thought that this would be their final attack, and planned accordingly.

"Alright," Weiss turned around to face the group. "Just cover me at all times and hopefully Belladonna will surrender."

"Blakey won't just give up," the blonde chimed. "She's probably planned something too."

"I'm willing to bet she has her own minions," Ruby said. "Didn't you say Pyrrha was on her side?"

"Yes, and if Pyrrha is on Blake's side, so is Jaune." Weiss concluded. "But I wouldn't worry too much about him."

Ruby snickered. "He's so hopeless."

"I'm also willing to bet that Velvet and Coco are with Blake," Weiss mused. "Coco would do anything for the legendary bellabooty, and Velvet is a fellow faunus."

The group continued walking down the street until Blake's house came into view.

"Alright," the white-haired girl said. "Ruby, I want you two to scope out the area."

"On it, boss!" Ruby gave a salute as she bolted off.

"Ren, Neptune and Yang, you'll be staying with me." Weiss said.

Suddenly, there was a squeal in the distance that sounded distinctly like Ruby's.

Yang, Neptune and Ren got in their fighting stances with their guns pointed in different directions.

A figure appeared from the shadows. "Hello, Weiss. You have your lackeys at it again, I see."

Yang fumed. "What did you do to Rubes!?"

Blake laughed. "Don't worry, she's...in a better place…"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

Ruby squealed in delight. "Oh! A cookie!" she picked up the cookie and ate it.

She then saw that there was a trail of cookies leading to Blake's house.

"Oh, a piece of cookie!" Red picked it up and ate it. "Oh! A piece of cookie!"

She kept following the long trail...and enjoying the sweet deliciousness that were chocolate chip cookies, completely forgetting about the plan.

* * *

"You...you monster!" Yang yelled and launched herself at Blake.

Blake dodged the attack and sprinted straight for the Ice Queen, but Ren and Neptune shielded her.

"What do you guys get if you protect her?!" Blake shouted as she stepped back. "She doesn't even need the money!"

"Don't act like you're alone, Belladonna." Weiss crossed her arms. "You can tell them they can come out now."

The faunus sighed. "There really is no tricking you." she snapped her fingers.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Velvet, and Coco rose from the bushes and into the dim streetlight.

"As expected…" the white-haired girl mumbled.

"GET THEM!" Blake announced and began chasing after Weiss.

Before Blake could reach Weiss, however, a car honked at the group because they needed to cross the street.

"Ugh, guys." Neptune pointed. "Car. There's a car coming."

Everyone sighed and stepped onto the sidewalk for the car to pass.

The person in the car rolled the window down and shouted. "You kids better take this somewhere else or I'm calling the cops!"

"THEY'RE WATER GUNS, ASSHOLE!" Blake shot the person inside and scoped the scene for her target, only to find she was gone.

"SHIT!" Blake exclaimed. "Pyrrha, Jaune, Velvet, Coco: keep these guys distracted while I go after Weiss!"

The car drove away while the driver yelled. "YOU ROTTEN KIDS!"

The group battled it out with Weiss' allies as Blake chased the white-haired girl.

Blake frantically looked around the area. She couldn't afford to be ambushed, so she stayed hidden in the shadows. She figured that Weiss would probably head home to think of a new plan, so Blake scampered to the castle. Just as she arrived, she saw Weiss walk through the giant gates that separated the castle from the outside.

_You're not getting away if I can help it!_

The faunus jumped out of the shadows and on top of the gate in time to see Weiss look behind her shoulder. Blake wasted no time and shot her water gun multiple times at the white-haired girl.

Weiss did several back flips and avoided the barrage of streams. "GUARDS!" She yelled and sprinted into her home.

_What the hell?! _Blake thought. _No one told me she could pull those moves!_

Guards came rushing out and tried to apprehend Blake, but she jumped away and into the shadows once more.

* * *

**THURSDAY**

* * *

Weiss took the liberty of following the faunus around this time. Blake almost got her out the night before, so she wanted to be extra cautious.

Blake noticed that she was being followed and swiftly went into the men's bathroom.

The white-haired girl was shocked that Blake would do that to shake her off, but followed her into the restroom nonetheless.

Firmly in the bathroom, Weiss looked around to see that Blake was out of sight.

_Where the hell did she go?_

Weiss decided to check each stall. She kicked them open, and on the last one, revealed a shitting Jaune fiddling on his phone.

"A-Ah! Weiss?!" Jaune let out a girly shriek. "What are you doing here?!"

Weiss glowered and slammed the door shut, trying to get the image out of her head.

* * *

Blake smirked and knew she won that round. As she crawled in the vents, she heard Jaune's scream echo for what seemed like miles.

_Sorry, not sorry, Jaune. _She giggled.

* * *

The faunus knew that Weiss had an after school activity that lasted until it was past 3:15 P.M. That meant that Blake could shoot her target in the parking lot and it would be allowed.

When she saw Weiss walking to her car alone, she jumped out and sprinted to shoot her in the back.

Weiss heard the rapid footsteps and quickly snapped her fingers once.

Blake wondered why she would do that, but continued pursuing her target.

Neptune rolled over a car directly next to Blake and tackled her to the ground.

"Wha-what the hell?!" Blake shouted. "Where'd you come from!?"

Neptune got off her. "It's all-good, Weiss!" he gave a thumbs up. "You're safe to go home!"

"Thanks, Neptune!" Weiss waved and drove away.

"What the fuck?!" Blake yelped as she watched her target get away safely.

* * *

Blake stopped by the library to grab one of her favorite book series. The copies were running out and the faunus figured it was now or never. Blake of course never set foot out in public without her trustee water gun holstered on her back.

As she pulled the book off the shelf, she noticed blue hair peaking out of the corner of an aisle.

_Great...it's Neptune._

Blake remained calm and dialed Ruby's number and moved further back in the store. After the call, she hung up and waited...

Neptune's phone rang and he frantically picked it up. He was supposed to be stealthy and on a mission, dammit!

"Yeah, Ruby?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, Neptune!" Ruby beamed. "Blake told me to call you to distract you!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Yep!" Red chirped. "She's probably gone by now!"

Neptune looked over and noticed Blake had disappeared. "Shit…"

"Neptune?" Ruby asked. "You there?"

* * *

Blake sighed as she crawled through the vents.

_Why the hell do I know every ventilation system in Remnant?_

* * *

**Toto: Hopefully you guys caught the Family Guy references! **

**And can we please talk about how freaking amazing volume 3 is going to be!? A NEW TEAM, QROW AND WINTER'S DESIGNS AND THE BATTLE FIELD LOOK BEAST!**

**I leave for college on the 16th, so I hope to finish this story for you guys before then! Two chapters to go!**


	22. Crotch Shot

**FRIDAY**

* * *

"BeaconHS_Assassins2015: KittyBelladonna and IceQueen have failed to kill each other, so there is a sudden death round today after school! It will be held in the gym, so come one, come all, TO THE FINAL ROUND!"

"Damn," she muttered under her breath during the lecture.

_This wouldn't have happened if I knew she was more skilled…_

"Psttt, kitten." A blonde waved to get her attention. "Are you excited for the sudden death round?!"

Blake scowled and kept her voice low. "I can't believe I'm going up against Weiss of all people. Remember when we made fun of her after going to Remnant's Country Club?"

Yang tried to stifle a giggle. "It _is_ weird how things played out, but no matter who wins, I'll be happy with it."

The faunus rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah."

"PSSSTTT!" A white-haired girl turned around in her seat to talk to the pair. "You know I can hear you two right? I wouldn't get so full of your cute self, Belladonna."

Blake stared back at Weiss. "Why not? I will win."

"I will," Weiss huffed.

"Ladies, ladies!" Yang interjected. "Save it for the battlefield. In other words, the gym."

"Excuse me!" The teacher exclaimed and halted her lecture. "What is going on here?!"

"These two are going up against each other after school today, Barb." Yang grinned. "I heard you get burritos no matter who wins!"

The class tilted their heads in confusion before Weiss spoke up. "Why would she get burritos?"

Pear sunk back in her seat. "I told her I'd make the winner buy her burritos…"

The monochrome pair's mouths dropped. "No!"

"Well, one of you will be buying me burritos," Mrs. Port claimed. "I helped Pyrrha out of several issues, so I better get my burritos."

"The way you helped me out of those situations," Pyrrha shuddered. "Was not friendly."

Barbara put her hands on her hips. "Well if I didn't help you out of that bush you would still be stuck! And what do you do when you get out of the bush? Get stuck in the trashcan!"

The class giggled at the teacher's lecture. "Pyrrha Nikos was stuck in a trashcan?" A fan boy muttered.

"That's so..._dirty_ of her," his buddy replied.

His friend smacked his head. "That wasn't a good pun and you know it."

Pyrrha was downcast. "I couldn't help it! Blake gave me a mission!"

"What kind of a mission gets you stuck in a trashcan?" Sage asked.

"The stalking kind," Pear answered.

"Pyrrha is secretly a yandere…" A boy muttered under his breath.

"That's kind of hot," his friend replied.

Pear stood up in a fury. "IF ANYONE IN HERE IS A YANDERE IT'S MRS. PORT! DO YOU KNOW HOW SHE GOT ME OUT BOTH TIMES? BUTCHER KNIVES! SHE AND HER HUSBAND ARE INSANE!"

The class erupted in laughter. "Oh, that's a good one," Weiss said. "Mrs. Port is a gentle soul. She would never do such a thing."

Pear's mouth dropped as she glanced back at the teacher, who had a smirk present.

"You little…" Pyrrha muttered.

* * *

"The final round is in a few minutes, kitten." The blonde grinned. "Do you have a strategy?"

Blake smirked. "Of course."

Yang couldn't help but be curious. "Well, be careful out there. The Ice Queen may have a few tricks up her sleeve too."

"That's what I'm hoping for," the faunus replied as she strapped her water gun on her back.

The two began walking to the gym along with a huge crowd carrying signs of the opponents.

One sign had a picture of Weiss' face and a caption that said, "Schneize the victory!"

Yang loved the fact that the people rooting for Blake made signs that had pictures of kittens. One of her favorites was a sign that read, "Nothing can beat the legendary bellabooty!" Of course held by Coco.

Yang pointed to that sign and whispered in Blake's ear. "Her obsession with your ass is disturbing."

The faunus sighed. "It's annoying, but I'm surprised I have even one supporter."

Yang opened the double doors that led into the gym, which revealed a direct split of fans. One side cheered for Weiss while the other supported Blake.

Blake stood there in shock. "T-this many people support...me?"

"You bet, kitten!" Yang slung an arm around her shoulder. "Do your best, okay?"

With newfound hope, the faunus held her chin high. "I will! Schnee is going down!"

Yang grinned and walked off to find Ruby, who was sitting to the left of the room, the Weiss side.

The faunus muttered. "Traitor…" under her breath. She quickly brushed it off and stood in the middle of the hardwood floor to see Weiss standing across from her.

"You and your cute cat ears are going down, Belladonna."

Blake smirked. "You are going to be so wet when I'm done with you!"

The white-haired girl's finger twitched towards the gun strapped to her thigh, but before she could draw, Melanie interjected.

"WE DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD START YET, DID WE?" She held out her arms dramatically.

The crowd cheered in anticipation, with Neptune giving Weiss thumbs up. Yang and Ruby sighed. Melanie sure was born for this moment.

Melanie squealed with excitement and leaned into Miltia's ear. "This is going to be awesome!"

Miltia rolled her eyes. "Would you get on with it already?"

Melanie nodded and pulled out her shotgun. She aimed it towards the ceiling and shot out a bullet, silencing the crowd. "SHUT UP, YOU FUCKS!"

"Melanie! What the hell?!" Miltia screeched. "You can't bring a gun to school!"

Melanie cocked her shotgun. "I'd like to see them try to take it away!"

The crowd went wide-eyed and no one dared challenged her. Melanie took the silence as her cue to continue.

"THIS IS IT! THE TWO FINALISTS!" Melanie announced. "WHO WANTS THE KITTEN TO WIN?!"

The entire right side of the gym roared with cheers. The fans held up their signs with pride as Blake eagerly smiled and silently promised to do her best for them.

"Only I can call her kitten…" Yang mumbled.

Ruby smiled. "Relax, Yang. They need nicknames to make things more exciting."

Melanie pointed to the left side of the gym. "WHO WANTS SALTY TO WIN!?"

The crowd erupted with cheers and held up their fan signs as well. Weiss was happy to see she had more supporters than she expected, but the nickname Melanie used...

Weiss' mouth dropped. "I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I'M DONE WITH BLAKE, XIAO LONG!"

Yang panicked and hid behind Ruby to avoid the Ice Queen's wrath.

Ruby shrugged as she shielded her sister from Weiss' daggers.

Melanie held up her shotgun once more. "WHO'S READY FOR THE BATTLE TO BEGIN!?"

The crowd screamed and cheered, full of excitement. Weiss and Blake began doing warm up stretches.

When Miltia realized the two were finished preparing, she got each opponent's nod of approval. She told Melanie to signal for the fight to commence. Melanie shot the gun in the ceiling once more; the sound reverberated throughout the school.

Blake shot off like a rocket towards her opponent; she wanted to end this battle as soon as possible.

"Feisty! I like it!" Yang cheered.

Weiss used Blake's low center of gravity against her, and gingerly stepped on the kitty cat's head, vaulting over the oncoming faunus and landing behind her.

Blake "eeped," in surprise and stood there in shock.

Weiss reached out and rubbed her kitty ears. "I was careful not to step on them," she cooed.

Blake's face turned beet-red before dodge rolling out of Weiss' line of sight.

The white-haired girl quickly raised her water gun and aimed it at Blake's head. However, before she could pull the trigger, Blake rolled out of the way once more, evading Weiss' stream before firing off her own.

Weiss ducked and acrobatically flipped through the air, before landing square on Blake's shoulders. Blake was now the unwilling participant in a violent piggyback ride. The faunus quickly grabbed Weiss' gun as she pressed it against her head.

"LET GO!" Weiss said, maintaining a death grip on her plastic water gun.

Blake leaned forward and flipped Weiss over her shoulders onto the ground. Weiss dropped her gun in the process and it slid across the gymnasium floor.

The faunus pointed her water gun at the defenseless Weiss on the ground. "Any last words?"

"Regargle." Weiss stated defiantly before launching herself into the air and kicking Blake's gun straight out of her hand.

Neptune tilted his head in confusion. "Regargle?"

"Let her have her moment," Ruby suggested.

The two disarmed combatants looked at their respective weapons that lay on the floor at opposite ends of the gym. It wasn't long before they engaged in a brief, but intense staredown.

"What are they doing?" Yang asked Ruby.

"I don't...I don't know," she replied.

In the dead silence, Coco yelled. "COME ON, BELLABOOTY! SHAKE IT!"

Blake smirked, satisfied with having a fantastic booty.

Weiss took advantage of Blake's self indulgence into the greatness of her own ass and kicked the kitty cat in the sternum.

The air left Blake's lungs as she doubled over in pain. "WHAT THE SHIT, WEISS?!"

The white-haired girl shrugged before walking over to Blake and grabbing her by the arm. "Sorry, I guess I got a little out of control there."

The faunus stood back up straight with Weiss' help. She smiled at the salty Ice Queen before head-butting Weiss straight between the eyes.

Weiss staggered backwards in a daze. "BLAKE, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The head-butt clearly affected Blake as well, as she rubbed her forehead furiously before shouting, "Surprise, mothafucka!"

Geoff obviously heard that as he shook his head in disapproval. "Was that the brute Ms. Schnee talked about?"

Yang turned to face Geoff. "I'm probably the brute she mentioned…"

Once the white-haired girl regained her balance, she charged at Blake, unleashing a brutal war cry that was incredibly unfitting for someone her size.

"I've taught her well…" Geoff muttered.

An enraged Blake squared her body and braced herself for Weiss' attack. Weiss lowered her shoulders and gored Blake like a charging rhino, tackling her right on her Bella-ass.

The crowd looked on in silent horror as Weiss and Blake rolled around on the ground exchanging blows. The spectators slowly lowered their respective signs.

Velvet leaned over and whispered to Sun, "This is kinda hot."

"Yeahhh…" Sun said in a kind of trance. "You're right."

The grunts of Weiss and the faunus echoed throughout the gym as they exchanged blows while rolling around the floor. The faunus kicked Weiss off her and hopped upright. Weiss clambered to her feet while Blake sprinted toward Weiss.

The white-haired girl barely had time to prepare against the attack, and Blake blasted into Weiss, knocking her straight on her ass.

Once again, the two opponents were rolling around on the floor, pounding the living hell out of each other. The Ice Queen repeatedly ate Blake's fist with the side of her face.

The adrenaline coursed through her body and caused the Ice Queen to snap. She forcibly pushed Blake off her and leapt to her feet.

The white-haired girl let out a blood-curdling scream that pierced the heavens.

"Oh shit," Yang muttered.

"What is it?" Ruby asked

"Weiss is going Salty Saiyan."

Blake was in a state of shock as Weiss straddled her sternum, and began bitch slapping the shit out of the kitty cat.

The sharp sound of the white-haired girl backhanding Blake echoed through the deafening silence in the gym.

Weiss muttered various obscenities as she slapped the faunus senseless.

Blake began to speak in between Weiss' formidable slaps. "I'm...done...Weiss...you...win…"

Weiss caught her hand in midair as she processed the faunus' words of surrender.

Once Weiss was satisfied that the faunus would not get back up, she stood up from Blake's defeated form, brushed off her skirt, and started to walk towards Blake's water gun. The clicks of her heels echoed in the dead silence as the crowd's mouths dropped at the scene that transpired.

The white-haired girl picked up her opponent's water gun and promptly strutted back over to Blake lying on the ground.

As Weiss heaved in exhaustion, she turned Blake's water gun against the original user and shot her directly in the crotch.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnggg…" Blake groaned, in a daze as the water soaked into her pants.

"Jesus..." Yang muttered in the dead silence.

Weiss emptied the gun and threw it next to Blake before staring into the crowd, only to be greeted with expressions of horror. Besides Neptune, who gave her a twinkling smile.

She continued huffing and heaving as she spun on her heel, and headed out the exit. The doors clicked shut into place as the audience continued to stare at the scene in shock.

Melanie slowly raised her gun and fired it into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner… Weiss Schnee?"

* * *

**Toto: I said I would stick with the canon story. In my old school, the tiniest chick I've known since forever won the whole game. IT WAS GREAT! So I picked the tiniest chick to win, Weiss. I didn't even know who would win until a few chapters ago! There's still one more chapter after this, which will be out before I leave on the 16th. I hope you guys enjoyed the final battle! Thanks again to Mason for helping out with the fight scene. That fight escalated quickly, huh?**


	23. Long John Burritos

**Toto: Welcome to the final chapter! It's been a great several weeks with you guys. You all helped give me the strength to stay motivated with the encouraging PMs and reviews. I can't thank you enough!**

* * *

**SATURDAY**

* * *

Everyone decided to hang out at the park where the redemption round was located. Once Assassins ended on Friday, they thought it was about damned time they all hung out together with no worries again. No one could remember the last time they did that.

It was a sunny day, perfect for a picnic. Weiss took the liberty of inviting Mrs. Port and Ozpin as well because she had a surprise in store for everyone, especially those two.

JNPR, RWBY, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, Adam, Ozpin and Mr and Mrs. Port were sitting at a narrow brown table eating lunch together to celebrate the game's end.

"You gotta admit, your performance was overkill, Salty." Yang grinned as she took a bite of her burger.

Weiss ate a bite of her salad and wryly smiled. "That's how the game is won."

Yang audibly face palmed. "Look at Blake!" she pointed to the faunus, who had a bandage wrapped around her head. "It looks like she has a concussion!"

"Yeah, well...she made my cheek swollen!" Weiss tried to justify. "In case you didn't notice, we were both out of hand!"

Blake noticed the two bickering and put her salmon down. "Guys...let's just be happy this madness is over."

Weiss and Blake exchanged stares before Weiss spoke up. "I'm sorry about bitch-slapping you senseless, but we should totally do that again sometime."

The faunus smirked. "Yes, we should. I pick the environment though, the gym isn't my style."

The white-haired girl grinned. "You're on."

"By the way," the blonde pulled out her phone. "Did you see how many favorites this beacon got?"

Weiss, Blake, and Ruby glanced at Yang's phone too see she was talking about the Lion King scene with Weiss and Ren.

"Oh my god…" Weiss muttered. "How many?"

"One hundred and counting," the blonde replied.

Ruby choked on her cookie. "THAT WAS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"Turns out, Ren is getting a better reputation because of it." Yang explained.

"That's good," Blake smiled. "He deserves it."

"I'll never forget that look in his eyes," Weiss shuddered. "I thought for sure he was going to kill me."

RBY bursted in laughter, only to be interrupted...

Miltia stood up from her spot at the table, which grabbed everyone's attention. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've gathered you here today..."

Weiss stood up on the bench shortly after. "You mean after I gathered them?"

"Why is Weiss standing on her seat?" Ruby whispered to Blake.

"She likes to feel tall," the faunus mumbled.

"Whatever," Miltia brushed off. "We can all agree Weiss' tactics to win were...interesting, but!" She paused and turned to Weiss. "Why DID you gather us here?"

"How do you all think I won?" Weiss asked her friends.

"You planned everything out!" Sun chirped.

"EH!" Weiss made a buzzer noise. "Wrong. Do you guys realize how many people I've had to bribe to win?"

"Is this thanks for helping you?" Ren asked.

"Hah," Weiss scoffed. "No." she deadpanned. "I gathered you all here today to pay it all off."

"Ms. Schnee I hope to dear god you brought burritos," Ozpin pleaded. "I just came here hoping for burritos."

"Yes, professor I got your burritos. Ren, Yang, Mr. and Mrs. Port's as well." The white-haired girl informed. She gestured to an incoming dump truck that was plowing through the open grassy field.

Nora's mouth dropped. "ARE THE BURRITOS IN THERE?!"

Weiss nodded. "All the burritos your heart desires."

Pyrrha walked over to Weiss and bowed before her. "Thank you for paying off my debt. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

The white-haired girl held her chin in thought. "There is _one_ thing…"

"Anything!" Pear exclaimed.

Weiss jumped on Pyrrha's shoulders in a piggy-back ride. "ONWARD, MY STEED!" She pointed to the horizon.

Pyrrha played along with it and neighed, flopping her hands around and rode off towards the burrito truck.

Neptune pouted when he was left behind. He wanted to give his girlfriend a piggy-back ride!

"Are we just gonna sit here, or go get those burritos!?" Ozpin asked and didn't wait for an answer as he bolted after them.

Everyone soon followed the professor in anticipation. The truck slowly dumped thousands of unwrapped burritos on the grassy plain.

Adam wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Why the hell aren't they wrapped?"

"Dude, they're free burritos." Sun said. "Get over it."

Jaune and Pyrrha sat beside the huge mountain and shared their treats Lady and the Tramp style.

Ruby dove into the pile of burritos and began doing swimming strokes. "This. Is. HEAVEN!"

"Ruby!" Velvet chided. "Don't get your nasty BO in the burritos!"

Ruby paid her no heed and continued immersing herself in the delight. "We are all going to be shitting so much tonight…" she mumbled as she disappeared underneath the pile.

Ozpin was drooling with pleasure as he began gorging himself, but Mr. and Mrs. Port walked over to stop him.

"You're taking too much!" Barbara chided as she slapped a burrito out of his hand. "Give me that!"

Ozpin pouted and shoved Barb. "Give me my burrito!"

Barbara held it out of reach. "Make me!"

Velvet sighed, Ozpin could just go get another burrito, but no...he wanted to make things difficult.

Mr. Port didn't take Ozpin shoving his wife lightly. "OZPIN! WE SHALL SETTLE THIS WITH A BRAWL!"

"Oh, it's on, tubby!" Ozpin glared as he dove into Mr. Port and rolled around on the ground.

"Look familiar?" Yang smirked at Weiss after taking a bite out of her well deserved prize.

Neptune put his hand around Weiss' shoulder when she said. "Yeah, yeah."

Velvet, Blake, and Ren sat on the sidelines as they cheerfully ate their prizes, while Ruby rose up from the pile and tried to blow the whistle that was around her neck to grab everyone's attention.

*FWEEEE!*

But the madness continued, everyone bickering over their share of burritos.

Weiss scowled and turned to Melanie, who just finished her burrito. "You know what to do."

Neptune and Weiss covered their ears awaiting the inevitable scene that was about to ensue.

Melanie nodded and pulled out her shotgun and fired it into the air. "SHUT UP, YOU FUCKS!"

Everyone stopped fighting and turned to Melanie after the gunshot. A part of Nora's burrito dropped out of her mouth in her frozen horror.

"WE SHOULD RATION THIS SHIT!" Melanie suggested. "ANY OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" She asked as she took aim at anyone who dared challenge her.

Miltia just rolled her eyes. She was done with her sister's antics and learned by now that she would never put that damned gun away.

Shortly after, a bird dropped out of the sky and landed in the mountain of burritos. Nora swam over and dangled it for everyone to see. "Oh my god, Melanie! It has a bullet hole! You killed it!"

Melanie lowered her gun and gently rubbed her still-bandaged hand, showing no signs of sympathy.

"Screw that!" Yang chimed. "The burritos are gross now!"

Nora tossed the bird out of the burritos and pouted. "You're right…"

"Eh," Ren shrugged. "The ones around it are okay," he said as he took a bite.

Miltia took her sister's bandaged hand. "You need to stop firing that thing all the time. You'll never be able to take that bandage off if you don't."

Melanie cuddled her hand. "Totally worth it for my baby."

Everyone continued eating their prizes peacefully while Yang leaned into Weiss and asked. "So, what are you planning on spending the prize money on?"

Weiss shifted her eyes to the mountain of burritos. "You're looking at it."

Yang's mouth dropped. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Well I wasn't going to spend my _own_ money on everyone else," the white-haired girl scoffed. "They each helped me out in their own way, so this is how I repaid them."

"You spent _seven-hundred _dollars on all these burritos?!" The blonde asked in shock. "That's awfully generous of you."

"I did win because of them," Weiss mused.

Blake walked over to the pair. "You're not going to get any burritos?" she asked Weiss.

"No," said girl blanched. "Those things are disgusting."

Blake shrugged and headed back over to Velvet, but before Blake left, she felt a smack on her ass. The faunus turned around to see a smirking Weiss.

"You deserve all of them," Weiss winked.

Blake's face turned beet-red and continued to walk back over to Velvet.

Neptune stood there in envy at the scene that just transpired.

_Why won't she do that to me?_

* * *

**Toto: Thank you once again for supporting this story! Now that this one is finished, you should check out my other story: The Grim(m) Oracles. It's funny at times but has legitimate plot. Tons of foreboding and hilarity will go down, it also involves Mythology, so if you're especially interested in that, I recommend you give it a try. Thanks once again!**


End file.
